PELIGROSAS TENTACIONES'
by Ely Andley
Summary: una apuesta con su hermanastra llevara a terry grandchester a conocer que detras de la ropa existe no solo un cuerpo, sino un corazon que esta lleno de sentimientos...  ¿como candy evitara dejarse envolver por ese magnifico cuerpo y arrogancia de él?
1. Chapter 1

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

Prologo:

Cuando el cuerpo pide calor y compañía es difícil ignorarlo, Terrence Grandchester era uno de los muchos hombres que solo pensaba que el sexo lo era todo, en su pequeño mundo nada mas importaba, los sentimientos sobraban, solo era necesario una cama y poca ropa para dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones que él mas de sobra conocía, la vida se habia hecho para vivir al limite no para sentir esos absurdas frasecitas de aquello que llamaban amor y que el aun desconocía;

Allí estaba él con solo una fina manta cubriéndole parte de su cuerpo y una notada excitacion que ya le dolia, odiaba que su hermanastra le hiciera esto, lo calentaba y huia, sabia cuan capaz era de tomarla en sus brazos y dejar su marca en ella; le excitaba mucho saber que era su trofeo de deseo y pensar tenerla bajo sus sabanas lo volvia loco, era cierto aquello de que lo prohibido se vuelve tentador, ahora mas que nunca la deseaba en su cama; aun no le cabia en la cabeza que fueran hermanastros pero ambos eran iguales en algo ellos eran realmente pervertidos y perversos, aparte de su vanidad gozaban de las desgracias ajenas, aprovechándose de los demás por solo diversión.

Se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha fría eso lo haría calmarse, sintió recorrer esas pequeñas gotitas de agua por su cuerpo, su torso bien marcado era empapado por el agua que corria desde su cabeza pasando por ese atlético cuerpo que mataba a mas de una chica, cualquiera moriría por estar con él y es que tenia su encanto; estuvo un rato en la ducha y al salir se dirigió a la cama allí se sentó y suspiro, no sabia ni porque ese suspiro tan derrotado, al momento sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y a la vez le mordía con picardia el lóbulo de su oreja a la misma vez que le susurraba:

-**te noto tenso hermanito**_ decia con voz melosa al mismo tiempo que besaba su espalda.

-**susana**…

Continuara…

Hola chicas se que aun no termino amor y traición pero heme aquí con otra de mis locuras inspirada en esa película llamada ''crueles intenciones'' q me encanto bastante, espero les guste y que me apoyen cm siempre lo hacen.

cm ven ahora voy con mi terry bello (tranquilas chicas de ustedes tambien xD)

diganme que les parece algo de la historia, si no les gusto la borro y listo, escribo solo para ustedes, espero que les agrade :)

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	2. Chapter 2

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 1**

En un bello y clasico auto negro deportivo un chico con aire de superioridad paseaba por las calles, habia llegado a unos de los edificios mas lujosos de la ciudad, se dirigió hacia la recepción en donde una chica con cara de ensoñación lo miraba embelesado, él sabia que era victima de sus sueños mas mojados, pero no quería estar con esa simple chica que no le interesaba; escucho su nombre como un murmullo en los labios de la chica y con malisia le guiño el ojo lo cual en ella provoco un evidente sonrojo y él solo se burlaba interiormente por lo estúpida que se veía; se dirigió lentamente a la oficina en donde ya posteriormente adentro pudo ver a su psicoanalista la doctora Sara Leagan, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa lo mas falsa posible, no le agradaba mucho ese chico, era intimidante y sus pensamientos eran tan oscuros como la noche.

-Doctora leagan_ decía este cínicamente aproximándose a ella dándole un timido beso en la mejilla_ esta muy hermosa hoy.

-gracias terrence, estas tan puntual como siempre en tus secciones_ decía ella talves orgullosa de ese proceso_ como te as sentido?_ diciendo esto lo invito a tomas asiento en una pequeña butaca frente a ella.

-muy bien, no sabe cuanto e progresado_ decía el con unos dotes únicos de actor_ me arrepiento mucho de la vida que llevaba, no sabe cuando me avergüenza, solo pensaba en sexo diariamente y en desgraciarle la vida a unas pobres chicas, no sabe cuan arrepentido estoy_ decía este bajando su cabeza en señal de derrota, pero sonriendo para sus adentros cuando sintió la mano de Sara en su hombro.

-no te culpes Terry, sabes que no a sido toda tu culpa esa conducta que llevabas, la mayoría de las cosas vienen de la crianza que les dan los padres, creeme se que es asi_ decía ella con sinceridad aproximándose a el escritorio sacando uno de sus famosos libros de cómo criar a esos hijos que se an dejado llevar por el mundo, entregándoselo a él, le dio una sonrisa_ guíate con mi libro allí encontraras lo interesante de esas conductas y veras que lo q te digo es cierto.

-oh gracias Sara, este es uno de los mejores regalos que me an dado_ decía el abrazandola, lo cual intimido a la mujer_ sabes que sin ti no hubiera mejorado, antes te hubiera dicho lo sexi que son tus piernas asi como para fotografiarlas_ decía mirándola con deseo y cinismo, haciendo que ella se intimidara aun mas, se sentía desnuda ante su mirada_ pero ya sabes asi ahora no soy, ese era mi antiguo yo.

-si lo se_ decía ella suspirando_ bueno creo que es todo por hoy_ decía ella apresurada.

-tan pronto_ decía con cara de resignación_ bueno nos veremos la próxima semana.

-oh habia olvidado decirte por estas semanas no voy a trabajar, estare promocionando mi libro_ sonriendo ella, se habia liberado de ese chico al fin.

- no que pena doctora, bueno le deseo lo mejor_ decía ''casi'' sinceramente_ pero me daría un abrazo?_ ante la propuesta la mujer retrocedió pero el le gano y la abrazo fuertemente, aspirando su aroma, ella tratando de quitárselo de encima no podía, hasta que el sonido de el teléfono la salvo o eso ella creía.

-si dime lucy_ hablaba ella con su secretaria.

-doctora su hija la llama por la línea_ decía la secretaria, haciendo se sara le dijera que en un momento la atendía, mientras tanto Terry miraba el escritorio de ella en donde habia una foto de su hija.

-que linda chica_ decía el con malisia_ seria una perfecta novia para mi_ haciendo que sara se aproximara a el.

-no te ofendas pero no estas a su altura, mi eliza es una belleza, inteligente, amable y además entrara a él colegio san pablo esta verano_ decía la doctora con admiración hacia su hija, se notaba que era su vida_ bueno Terrence gracias por dirigirte a mi para enfrentar tu problema.

- gracias a usted Sara, bueno me despido_ decía este tomando su libro y dirigiéndose a la salida, en donde al cerrar la puerta ella se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla, este chico no era nada fácil pensaba, al momento que el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-doctora su hija sigue esperando_ era la secretaria quien estaba alta de los insultos de eliza porque no la comunicaba con su madre; sara inmediatamente le contesto a su hija quien esta hipaba y lloraba desconsoladamente en el teléfono.

-mamá me hiciste esperar, me siento mal_ decía ella gritando ahogadamente con dolor.

-que a sucedido eliza?_ decía la doctora preocupada.

- él me dijo que me amaba, que yo era especial, que era única y bella_ decía llorando frente a un computador, siguiendo con su monologo_ me dijo que me amaba mamá!

-pero hija quien fue?_ decía histérica la madre_ que sucedió?

-hay mamá, lo conoci por casualidad, él es bello, tiene unos ojos zafiros que me dejaron llevar_ decía gritando al otro lado de la bocina_dijo que mis piernas eran tan sexis como para fotografiarlas_ al momento a Sara le cayo la idea de el cielo, mientras seguía escuchando a eliza llorando_ me deje llevar, yo lo amaba, mamá me fotografio, estoy en internet desnuda_ decía ella gritando aun mas fuerte.

-Que?, pero eliza que demonios hiciste!_ decía histérica su madre_ dime él nombre de él chico?

- era mi Terry_ dijo ella con ilusión_ Terrence Grandchester_ en esos momentos a Sara se le perdió la etiqueta y esos años de psicología, fue como autómata hacia la salida corriendo y al estar en el balcón del edificio vio a Terry caminado hacia afuera galantemente.

-maldito Grandchester_ decía la mujer gritando como loca_ me las pagaras cretino!_ haciendo que Terry volteara con una sonrisa y que toda la gente de abajo la mirara con espanto_ eras un imbesil, me pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi hija infeliz_ decia la mujer tirando fuertemente un matero hacia abajo haciendo que todos gritaran y se apartaran, cayendo este estrepitosamente al suelo, en eso unos guardias de seguridad se aproximaron a tomarla y dirigirla a la oficina, ya era una amenaza para todos, ella se resistía y gritaba como loca maldiciendo a Terry.

-y que le sucedió a la doctora?- preguntaba la secretaria que buscaba unos papeles en el area de abajo.

-mmm creo que necesita una terapia_ decía Terry riendo cínicamente, a lo que acompleto_ oye linda no quieres ir a almorzar?_ dijo este con sus ojos cautivadores haciendo que la pobre chica dejara votados los papeles solo para marcharse con él.

-vamos_ decía ella tímidamente, en lo que él aprovecho de tomar su mano y dirigirla, a la vez que pasaba por un bote de basura y tiraba ese libro que Sara le habia regalado.

-y como te llamas linda?

-lucia, pero dime lucy_ decía ella anonadada por él, a lo que sonrió y la monto en su magnifico auto.

-lucy creo que seremos amigos_ decía el con arrogancia y cautivacion.

Continuara…

Nenas me alegra que les ahiga gustado el fic, espero que me sigan acompañando, mil gracias, yo q crei que no les gustaría,

tuve un proble con mi pc y se volvio loca y noc cm aparecio mal la historia, asi que por eso la borre y la volvi a subir :'( pobre de mi!

a las chicas que se preocupan por el final pues les puedo decir que estas historia llevara la escencia de la trama pero la cambiare al final :D, ni crean que sere tan mala asi, nos vemos prontito!

ah me disculpo por el super error de hermanastros y medios hermanos jeje xD, me quivoque, ya arregle ese prologo, son hermanastros! cualquier errorcito que vean pegenme el grito que lo arreglo jaja.

Noemi Cullen gracias por notarlo nena! nos seguimos viendo jaja, dejenme un reviewsito sino terry seguira haciendo de las suyas ;D

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	3. Chapter 3

Peligrosas tentaciones

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 2**

En una majestuosa sala llena de lujos y comodidades se encontraban reunidas tres personas, charlando sobre un nuevo ingreso o mejor dicho una señorita mas en el colegio, Susana como buena actriz hablaba con destreza y elegancia ante tal hallazgo para ella, como una gran anfitriona o como lo que aparentaba detrás de esa careta llena de oscuridad y maldad; levemente habia llamado a si sirvienta quien esta seguida fue a servirles el té a las damas presentes.

-no puedes imaginarle lo contentos que estamos que mi linda Anne estudie contigo este verano_ decia la señora Britter a Susana irradiada de felicidad, llenándose la boca de su pequeño orgullo, su hija Anne Britter, una joven morena, de pelo color azabache, con ojos oscuros, muy linda, pero con una actitud muy inocente y infantil lo que para chicas como Susana la considerarían algo boba y sin sentido alguno_ para mi y para su padre es nuestra pequeña nena quien debe convertirse en una excelente dama_ seguía la señora con su monologo.

-creame la ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible_ dijo ella con una sonrisa mas falsa y bien actuada, seguido aceptando una tasa de té que le ofrecia su sirvienta de algún origen no perteneciente a su país, al mismo tiempo que con unas palabras desconocidas por las presentes despedia a la sirvienta quien esta con una reverencia se marchaba.

-oh que le as dicho?_ preguntaba la señora Britter con asombro y curiosidad.

-simplemente le e dado las gracias, los idiomas son lenguas preciosa no crees?_ dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña Anne quien como autómata acentia con la cabeza, haciendo que Susana riera para sus adentros por esa actitud tan estúpida.

-susana es una chica excesional y muy educada en ese colegio tan prestigiado, has caso en todo lo que te diga y saldrás excelente como ella_ decía la señora a Anne elogiando a Susana en todos los sentidos, haciendo que con esto Susana levantara su rostro con altivez_ aun me pregunto como lo haces susi, de donde consigues esa fortaleza¿?

-pues quisas le suene tonto, pero cuando siento las tentaciones propias de unas chicas de mi edad pues recurro a Jesus_ decía ella con dramatisismo seguidamente mostrando una presiosa cruz de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes en sus orillas, una preciosa joya sin duda_ y el me ayuda a superar todo eso_ decía ella con una sonrisa.

-oh que hermoso es eso susi_ decía con admiración, mientras Anne se aburría de esta charla entre Susana y su madre y sin rodeos pregunto:

-como son los chicos?_ haciendo que la señora Britter con horror y vergüenza le diera un pequeño manotón en su pierna haciendo que esta diera un leve grito.

-disculpa susi, es que será primera vez para ella ser participe de un colegio mixto, tu entenderas!_ decía ella con un vergüenza en su rostro y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-oh claro es muy comprensible, la mayoría de los chicos que están en el colegio son unos caballeros, sin embargo de vez en cuando surgue una manzana podrida_ decía ella moviéndose un poco de el sillón en esa preciosa sala.

-si como tu hermanastro Terrence_ decía con fastidio la madre de Anne_ aun no me explico como lo no lo an expulsado después de lo que le hizo a la enfermera del colegio.

-pues eh oído que se recupera favorablemente_ como si hubieran llamado al diablo, este iba entrando a la estancia, con su sonrisa cinica de siempre, le encantaba cuando la gente hablaba mal de él, lo hacia ver como alguien importante y no perdería el tiempo para molestarla_ ES UN PLACER VOLVER A VERLA SEÑORA BRITTER! _ dijo este gritándole al oído ya estando cerca de ella haciendo que la señora lo mirara con cara de indignación.

-mmm recuerdas a mi hija Anne_ mencionaba ella, haciendo que Terry con ojos inquisidores la mirara fijamente y riendo a sus adentros por la patética playera que llevaba que tenia un lindo dibujo de un koala.

-oh que bien_ dijo el sonriendo_ que bella camisa llevas!

-gracias, mi padre me llevo de vacaciones a Australia_ decía ella con adoracion hacia su playera sin darse cuenta de que con eso habia separado sus piernas, haciendo que Terry dirigiera su vista a ellas con una mirada cinica.

-y que tal van las cosas alla abajo_ decía el mirando con descaro entre sus piernas_ creo que demasiado bien_ dijo este riendo haciendo que Susana lo empujara levemente y reprochándole, en ese segundo la señora Britter le cerraba las piernas a su hija rápidamente.

-oh Dios lo siento_ decía Susana con cara de arrepentimiento por lo que Terry habia dicho.

-no te preocupes querida, creo que nosotras nos vamos_ dijo ella poniéndose de pie, seguida de Anne.

-esta bien, Anne te llamare para que hablemos de tu plan de estudio.

-claro_ decía ella y refiriéndose a Terry_ encantada de conocerte, quien este con un efusivo beso en el aire y un guiño la sonrojo hasta la cabeza.

-bay linda_ dijo él mientras las veía marcharse, viendo como la madre de esta la iba retando diciéndole algo como que '_**'manten tus piernas juntas''**_ lo cual a terry le dio mucha risa, al verlas marchadas, se aproximo a su hermana y se sento junto a ella en el sillón.

-joder no sabia que en la casa Britter habia una princesita!

-si me estaba haciendo cargo de esa niñita_ decía Susana mientras de su crucifijo enroscaba algo de el cual sacaba un polvito blanco y lo aspiraba por su nariz, ese era su secreto, no era un crucifijo común, era un escondite para la porquería que recorría sus venas, simplemente** DROGA_ **en tu ausencia mi madre ha llamado.

-y eso que quería la zorra cazafortuna de tu madre?_ decía él con deprecio, odia mucho a esa mujer.

-sospecha que el impotente alcoholico de tu padre se esta revolcando con su asistente.

-bien_ dijo este bajando su rostro cosa que a Susana le pareció raro de él.

-se puede saber que te ocurre? _ pregunto ella y con burla agrego_ acaso la terapia no te ayudo?

-al contrario_ dijo él sacando una servilleta con un numero de teléfono de la chica con la que habia almorzado_ llamame! Ash!_ dijo con asco y molestia_ estoy arto de acostarme con esas insulsas chicas nuevas del colegio_ decía gritando caminando por la estancia_ ya nada les escandaliza!

-sera mejor que te calmes querido_ dijo Susana recostándose en el sillón_ tengo una misión para ti_ dijo ella atrayendo la atención de Terry, sabia cuanto le gustaban los retos a él, mientras siguió con su charla_ recuerdas a Archi Cornwell?

-ah si te refieres al imbesil a él que intentaste dominar_ dijo él mirandola con burla.

-hice todo lo que pude por mantenerlo a mi lado_ decía ella con rabia, habia hecho infinidades de cosas por él, tanto fuera de una cama asi como dentro_ pero nada lo mantuvo contento.

-lo siento_ decía Terry riendo de medio lado.

-bueno de cualquier modo me sentí muy dolida cuando descubri que Archi se habia enamorado de otra_ dijo ella mirando a Terry quien a la mente de este le vino una idea y quiso comentarla.

-no te referiras a…

-si nada mas que la mosquita muerta de Anne Britter_ decía esta con fastidio mirando a Terry desplazarse por el salón.

-asi que preparas una venganza?

-claro querido, hay que mantener cerca los enemigos_ decía ella con maldad_ cuando empieze el colegio ella será la mas golfa de allí, la nueva niñita de Archi será una muñeca usada.

-ah ver porque atacas a Anne? Porque no simplemente atacas a Archi?

-porque cualquier cosa que sucediera con él lo relacionarían conmigo y no puedo permitir que eso pase_ comentaba con una sonrisa_ todo el mundo me adora y no quiero que eso cambie.

-mmm tienes razón_ decia este mirándola con interés_ pero porque eso tendría que importarme a mi?

-pues sencillo querido, porque necesito que seduzcas a la pequeña Anne, como as visto tiene un cuerpo virginal_ decía ella pasando una de sus manos por el escote pronunciado que llevaba haciendo que Terry la mirara con ojos llenos de deseo por esa provocación de ella_ tiene unos pechos suaves y lindos, un trasero fuerte y firme_ seguía ella hablando mientras Terry ya se acercaba con deseo hacia ella, al verlo ella cerca paso su pierna en medio de las de él pasándola por esa zona prohibida haciendo que el se llenara de excitación_ es todo un conejito inexplorado, se su capitán y atrévete a viajar a donde ninguno a viajado_ decía ella pasando su lengua alrededor de la boca de él.

-no puedo_ dijo él riendo, haciendo que ella se enojara y lo empujara de su cuerpo.

-porque no?_ decía ella ya caminando hacia el otro sillón como niña malcriada.

-vah! Es demasiado fácil Susana_ decía Terry con fastidio, no le gustaba que todo fuera sencillo para él_ convence a alguno de tus tarados amigos para que lo haga, yo tengo una reputación que cuidar_ dijo él con ese orgullo machista que poseía.

-y tirarte a la hija de tu terapeuta era un reto?

-estaba cobrándome de mas_ dijo el con ironia, al tiempo que se levantaba de el sillón e iba hacia una de las mesitas de la esquina y traia consigo una revista que le tiro a Susana en sus piernas_ esto si es un reto!

-que diablos, no quiero leer orita!

-callate y ábrela en la pagina 64_ mientras esta con fastidio hacia lo que él le habia dicho, mientras él estaba detrás de ella esperando que leyera el articulo que estaba a continuación.

-manifiesto de una virgen, el porque pienso esperar por Candy Andley desde chicago!_ dejando a Susana pensativa, mientras Terry pasaba una de sus manos traviesas por ese escote que llevaba_ como demonios piensa esperar?

-ah es el angelito de su papá, la niña de la castidad y la virtud_ decía el con voz dramática, mientras le arrebataba la revista a susana_ veamos! Aburrido! Aburrido! Aburrido!_ decía este buscando algo en el articulo_ quiero a mis padres, aburrido! Tomar una decisión madura, aburrido! Aca esta! Tiene un novio llamado Antony hace un año que salen.

-ja desgraciadamente para ti ella vive en chicago.

-no querida, el padre de ella es él nuevo benefactor mas importante de él colegio, por lo tanto ella vendrá a vivir a Londres y lo mejor es que vivirá con mi tia Eloisa mientras su padre anda de negocios, sabes lo que esa aventura me beneficiaria_ decía este con una sonrisa cinica y siniestra_ llevarme a la cama a la hija del nuevo benefactor antes de comenzar las clases, será mi mejor victoria!

-no creo que tengas oportunidad_ decía ella con burla_ es una presa difícil hasta para ti!

-ah ver quieres apostar algo?

-mmm lo pensare!

-bueno el deber me llama_ decía él poniéndose de pie_ creo que mi ex terapeuta y su hija serán un buen capitulo hoy.

-oh claro tu diario_ decía ella con fastidio, desde hace mucho Terry poseía un diario donde escribia todas sus historias, era como su manera de desahogarse de tantas cosas malas que hacia_ se podría ser mas mariquita!

-se que estas desesperada por leerlo susi_ decía este caminando hacia su recamara en el momento que a Susana se le ocurria una idea.

-oh Terry! Puedes venir un momento!_ decía ella mostrando sus pechos al marco de la puerta viendo como este perezosamente se regresaba_ en cuanto a esa apuesta tuya, cuenta conmigo!

-ah ver cuales son las condiciones?_ hablaba el con interés.

-si gano yó, tu fantástico carrito será mio!

-y si soy yó el ganador?

-pues te dare algo con lo que llevas obsesionado desde que se casaron nuestros padres_ mencionaba ella pegándose a su cuerpo de una manera descarada.

-ah ver podrías convencerme mas_ miraba Terry con ojos deseosos el cuerpo de ella.

-pues podras revolcarte conmigo cuanto quieras!

-ah ver porque crees que aceptare esa apuesta, mi auto no es cualquier cosa, es como mi vida!

-terry se que soy la única persona que no puedes poseer y se que eso te mata por dentro.

-nah! De eso nada_ dijo él volteándose haciéndose él desinteresado.

-lastima, ibas a poder metérmela por donde quisieras_ decía ella descaradamente viendo como este se volteaba con una sonrisa enigmática de medio lado.

-creo que tenemos una apuesta nena_ mientras se aproximaba a ella y estrechaban sus manos en señal de cerrar el pacto.

-feliz cacería Terry!_ dijo ella mientras veía como Terry sonreía pícaramente y se marchaba de la sala.

Continuara…

Hola chicas! Un saludito de su amiga ely, muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que les interese el fic y espero que me continúen acompañando, disculpen la demora pero ya por fin llegue ;) disfrútenlo y déjenme un review si pueden.

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	4. Chapter 4

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 3**

Los dias pasaron y terry al saber que candy estaba ya instalada en la casa de su tia no dudo ni un minuto en ir a acechar a su presa; esa maravillosa mañana candy paseaba por los jardines con Eloisa quien habia sido muy hospitalaria con ella en estos días de estancia, juntas se encargaban de cultivar y hacer progresar unas lindas rosas y jazmines que estaban ya dando sus maravillosos esplendores.

-candy te gustan las rosas?_ preguntaba Eloisa mientras regaba una de las flores.

-oh si claro, mi novio Antony a hecho una clase de rosa que es solo para mi, él adora las rosas asi como lo hacia su madre_ decía ella pasando uno de sus dedos en un pétalo de una rosa roja.

-hay q bien mi niña, ese chico debe ser un amor?

-si lo es, desde niños nos conocemos y ese amor creció desde ese momento, solo que hasta hace un año decidimos hacer oficial nuestra relación_ decía ella con adoración.

-me alegra escuchar eso_ decía Eloisa con una sonrisa, a lo que al momento alguien a todo galope venia en uno de los caballos y con desfachatez se acerco a ellas, a lo que candy al ver un caballo cerca simplemente retrocedió, acto que no paso desapercibido para el recién llegado, quien bajándose del caballo y con una sonrisa demasiado falsa puso su plan en acción.

-tia Eloisa! _ decía ''ike'' con esmero_ cuanto te e extrañado!

-oh mi lindo terryto_ decía la señora con dulzura, sabia cuantos eran los chimes de su niñito pero aun asi creían que eran solo calumnias hacia él_ mira te presento a mi invitada la señorita Candy Andley_ dijo ella dirigiéndose a la chica, quien al verla Terry con sumo coqueteo tomo su mano y con esa gallardia que poseía beso suavemente su mano y al momento presentándose:

-mucho gusto señorita Andley, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester!

-mmm un placer Terrence_ dijo ella con simplicidad que a él lo dejo atonito, otras babearían por él o algo asi y esta no habia hecho nada.

-tia porque no nos haces unos ricos dulces de esos que me facinan_ decía él con carita de niño a lo que su tia no se pudo negar.

-esta bien mi terryto, candy te dejo con él por un momento.

-esta bien Eloisa_ dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras la veía marcharse, a lo que sintió como Terry la tomaba de la mano.

-ven caminemos_ dijo él sonriendo a lo que ella solo encogió sus brazos y lo siguió, quedando él un poco atrás solo para fijarse con detenimiento en los glúteos de ella, viéndolos con satisfacción al momento que comenzaba a hablar_ oye sabes eh leído tu manifiesto!

-en serio?

-ajam aunque debo decirte que lo encontré… como decirlo, estúpido!_ dijo el sonriendo como si nada, mientras ella seguía caminando muy tranquila.

- pues eso es raro, la mayoría de la gente me a felicitado.

-la mayoría es de la era paleolítica, no se como te atreves a criticar algo que no conoces.

-te equivocas, yo no critico nada, solo opino que nadie debería hacer el amor sin estar enamorada de esa persona, además no creo que la gente de nuestra edad sea tan madura para experimental esas sensaciones_ explicaba ella, al momento que Terry la miraba con fastidio y quiso cortarle la inspiración con su pregunta.

-eres lesbiana?_ preguntaba el con una sonrisa inocente y cinica, a lo que ella con obstinación se volteaba a verlo y decía.

-no!

-no e querido ofenderte pero ya sabes_ decía él con descaro_ te e captado vibraciones algo lésbicas.

-oye jamás esperaría que alguien con tus historiales entendiera mi manera de pensar_ decía ella algo molesta, a lo que con eso lo dejo en shock, de donde reacciono rápidamente.

-puedo saber que quisiste decir con eso?_ dijo molesto ya de esa charla con esa niñita tonta.

- mmm simplemente me han informado ya de tu reputación_ dijo ella sonriendo pues sabia que habia captado toda su atención con ello.

-que diablos has oído?

-algo simple que prometes el mundo para que se acuesten contigo_ dejándolo sorprendido, en donde solo la veía caminar tranquila por la hierva, y parando su caminata le cuestionaba.

-quien te a dicho todo eso?

-alguien que me escribió_ dijo ella con cara seria.

-pues es de mala educación_ decía él con indignación.

-y porque te sorprende eso, es la verdad no_ dijo ella con inocencia, mientras veía como la cara de Terry se teñia en un rojo, estaba furioso por eso, en donde con molestia le dijo:

-como tu digas!_ dejándola allí sola y yéndose, en donde candy quedo con cara de confusión.

Mientras que en otro lado, una chica de cabello oscuro intentaba tocar el piano, en donde fallaba notablemente y en donde su maestro intentaba guiarla dándole animos, pero hubo un momento dado en el cual Susana llegaba a la sala de la casa y observaba con detenimiento como ese maestro pasaba sus manos en las de la pequeña Anne y las guiaba para dejar sonar una preciosa melodía, pero al momento también se veía como ese maestro aspiraba ese aroma de Anney como ella se dejaba envolver por esa sensación que le gustaba, en ese preciso momento Susana ya tenia un plan para destruirla, haciendo como si nada quiso interrumpir a los tortolitos que disfrutaban de su cercanía, como si fuera entrando por casualidad la llamo:

-anne linda_ acto seguido los chicos se asustaron por su aparición, a lo que el chico se separo de la pequeña anne, mientras Susana con preocupación fingida decía_ oh discúlpenme, los e interrumpido.

-no señorita, ya simplemente terminábamos_ decía él con algo de pena en su rostro, mientras recogía las notas del piano, a lo que Susana se acerco a ellos y con hipocresía dijo:

-hay anne pero tocas bellísimo!

- gracias_ decía ella con inocencia a lo que presentaba a él chico presente_ Susana te presento a Neal Leagan, me dara clases de música todo el verano!

-encantada de conocerla_ decía él respetuosamente mientras le daba su mano, a lo que ella la acepto y menciono algo como _**''igual''**_, pero él solo miraba a anne con adoración, lo que a susana le dio fastidio y con una tos ensayada hizo que ambos salieran de su ensoñación_ bueno anne debo marcharme, mañana a la misma hora?_ a lo que ella sonrojada asentía con la cabeza, viéndolo marcharse_ adiós!

- bay_ dijo Susana con burla viendo a anne embobada como se recostaba en su hombro.

Esa misma tarde un chico indignado estaba en el cuarto de alguien aliada, con arrogancia tiraba una de las cosas que estaba en una de las mesitas cerca de su cama.

-oye no me destruyas el cuarto tonto_ decía con molestia_ que mas te da es una niña tonta, además todos te odian_ dijo carcajeándose, burlándose de él.

- es que no se quien fue la puta, sin ofenderte no!_ dijo el con burla_ que le envio una carta a ella hablando pestes de mi y sobres mis tácticas, que cobardia.

-ja bueno y sabes quien es?

-karen si supieras quien es te juro que lo mataria_ decía con rabia.

- de donde es esa chica?_ decía ella acostándose tranquilamente en su cama, mientras lo veia deambular por la habitación.

-es de chicago, Diablos! Ah quien demonios conozco yó de chicago!

-mmm Albert Andley!_ dijo ella con picardia.

-el futbolista semental?_ dijo el confundido.

- si de Chicago, además no seas estúpido es el hermano de ella, no me sorprendería que le diga esas cosas a ella! _ dijo Karen con ironia.

-mmm tiene sentido!_ dijo el tocándose la cabeza_ Albert me odia, le meti mano a su noviecita en la fiesta estudiantil del año pasado.

- nah no creo que eso le importara.

-tu que sabes?_ dijo él interesado_ que sabes Karen?

-bueno digamos que a él le gustan las fieras en la cama y e sido un reto_ dijo ella orgullosa.

-vamos zorrita bromeas?

-vah no me creas! Siempre aparecia en las duchas de chicas cada madrugada que yo me bañaba, es un dios en el sexo_ decía ella mordiéndose el labio recordando_ claro cuando terminábamos se disculpaba por el estúpido hecho de que tiene una prometida que le fue escogida por su padre y desde luego nunca defraudaría al estúpido viejo en ninguna decisión que tomara sobre él_ dijo ella con algo de nostalgia? Cosa que a Terry le pareció tonto.

-joder lastima que este en chicago!

-no querido, el vino con su hermana también, además viene a entrenar con los chicos para el campeonato, ya me ha llamado varias veces para una cita.

-wow! Me alegra por ti_ dijo él planeando ya algo_ a ver crees que puedas hacer un encuentro hoy a la media noche?

-ash! Es que hoy quería relajarme_ dijo ella riendo por como el se molestaba_ ok.. ok te ayudare, pero sabes que te costara!

-toma vividora_ mientras le daba unos billetes que sacaba de su bolsillo, la única razón de que ella era la única mujer de amiga que tenia, era porque Karen era una gran amiga, nunca se habia acostado con ella, pues simplemente no le gustaba y ella menos gustaba de él, decía que solo le gustaban los rubios y él sabia que la razón era por recordar a Albert Andley, indudablemente el habia dejado una huella en ella, pero ambos eran estúpidos ya que no luchaban por eso, pero en fin ese no era problema de él_ Karen asegurate de dejar la puerta abierta.

-si tu solo se puntual tonto!_ dijo ella viéndolo marchase de su cuarto, pero antes de salir este le dio una patada a un lindo florero que estaba en la comoda_ maldito Terry!

-jajaja, ahora comprate uno nuevo con la plata que te di_ rio el con gusto, sencillamente era malo_ ese estaba horroroso!

-ash! Me las vas a pagar imbesil_ dijo ella lanzándole una almohada en donde él la esquivo y diciéndole _**''también te quiero''**_ se marcho de allí, dejando a karen pensativa en una sola persona ALBERT!; mientras sacaba su celular y lo llamaba, a lo que Albert practicaba en el campo con sus compañeros, que con algo de molestia contesto:

-que quieres?

-oh al estas molesto conmigo!

-karen linda! Para nada_ dijo el suavizando su voz_ discúlpame!

-crei que te habia hecho algo malo amor!

-no nena, cm estas?

-bien, sabes te extraño_ decía ella con una sonrisa mientras lo decía en donde Albert del otro lado ponía cara de felicidad.

-no mas que yo preciosa.

-podemos vernos hoy papi?_ dijo melosamente de manera que sabia que nunca se negaría.

-oh eso quería escuchar mami, ah que hora?

-puedes a la media noche, podras venir?

-claro allí estare!

-que bien lindo, nos vemos!

-un beso preciosa.

-damelo ahora!

Dijo ella a lo seguida corto, dejando a Albert riendo solo, aun no sabia porque no dejaba de seguir las ordenes de su padre y simplemente era feliz con Karen, esa chica era buena en todo, además de que aunque lo escondiera poseía un corazón grande y hermoso, era la chica que deseaba para él, pero aun no sabia que hacer con su padre, pues William Andley era un hombre recto en sus decisiones.

Continuara…

Hola chicas, un nuevo capi, espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer, a las chicas que se unen en esta historia solo puedo decir que muchas gracias…

Como pueden ver Terry es un loquito, jajaja, bueno mas que eso, pero lo amamos xD

Ah ver aclaro, una de las chicas me a dicho que no ponga tal cual es la peli, con algo mio en la historia, bueno con respecto a eso asi será, solo no quiero dar un giro de 180 grados asi de pronto, todo va tal cual es, con algunos detallitos cambiados para los grandes cambios que vienen, tendrá algo mio eso es seguro, cada uno de los personajes tendrá un final digno, no simplemente quedaran olvidados, pero bueno eso lo verán ustedes luego :)

Ah las chicas que leen: flor, ladybug , Rosy Jimenez, Amparo de Grandchester, Oligranchester, Carmen, Olgaliz, luna, leonore18, GRACIAS xD

También a esas que leen, cuando puedan dejen un review plis :D

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	5. Chapter 5

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 4**

En el parque unas lindas chicas estaban sobre una manta disfrutando de la linda tarde y de una serie de dulces, a los cuales Susana les hacia asco por su alto contenido de colesterol pero anne los adoraba y sin esperar respuesta los devoraba todos con devoción, mientras Susana le peinaba el cabello con bastante sutileza, era cierto envidiaba algo de anne y era el cabello negro que poseía, era sedoso y brillante, de alguna manera llamaba la atención todo aquello, al momento pensó en como sacarle información de Archi y no dudo en hacerlo.

-mmm linda y que haras el fin de semana?

-ah pues, archi quiere que valla con él a algo importante de la sociedad_ decía mientras mofaba la voz de su novio a lo que Susana rodaba los ojos_ no me interesan esas cosas, mas bien no quiero ir pero mi madre me obliga.

-pero anne es una de las celebraciones mas importantes_ mencionaba Susana en lo que seguía peinando el cabello de ella_ además si archi te llevara allí es porque quiere algo serio contigo, no lo as pensado?

-si si, pero realmente el no me gusta_ dijo ella pensando al momento en un moreno de ojos oscuros que la volvia loca, deseaba ya mismo verlo, pero no podía.

-pero niña si cualquier mujer desearía estar con Archi.

-si lo se siempre hablaba de una chica que estaba loca por él.

-y eso de que hablaba? _ preguntaba Susana con interés, sabia que se refería a ella y quería saber de que se trataba.

-nada, que era una anoréxica que estaba babeando por él, creo que era una zorra_ mientras Susana se ponía furiosa con cada palabra_ supongo que es bien fea como para haberla dejalo_ pero ya esto era el colmo para susi y sin dar previo aviso le dio un tirón de cabello_ auch!

-hay lo siento querida_ decía ella con disimulado arrepentimiento, mientras reia por dentro con la cara de dolor de ella_ pero en fin, yo pienso que deberías ir con él.

-es que lo que pasa que ni siquiera, tu sabes; eh llegado a la primera base con un chico_ dijo ella sonrojada, mientras susi rodaba los ojos en señal de obstinación por la estupidez de anne_ no eh besado a nadie.

-ah eso no es problema linda, acaso no as practicado con una amiga?

-claro que no!_ mientras se asqueaba con solo pensarlo.

-hay pero si es normal_ decía Susana mientras la ponía frente a ella_ como crees que las chicas aprendemos a besar? Pues con las amigas_ dijo ella mientras se quitaba un elegante sombrero que llevaba puesto para el tenue sol que ya se escondia esa tarde_ mirame! Ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos y que humedezcas tus labios!

-diablos hablas en serio?_ preguntaba confundida.

-a ver quieres aprender o no?

-pues si susi_ mientras hacia caso y cerraba sus ojos poniendo su boca cerca de la de Susana, a lo cual ella con sonrisa malisiosa dirigió sus labios a los de anne uniéndolos en un simple beso casto y sin sentido, separándose poco a poco de ella.

-ah que no a sido tan asqueroso?

-pues no, fue algo simple!

-muy bien, ahora quiero que te relajes, dejate llevar, yo intentare introducir mi lengua en tu boca sl momento que tu con la tuya la acariciaras, eso querida será llegar a la primera base_ mientras anne afirmaba con la cabeza, a lo seguido ambas chicas acercaron sus rostros y Susana con destreza besaba los labios de ella, rozando con su lengua el labio inferior enviando fuertes choques eléctricos al cuerpo inexperto de anne, mientras poco a poco iba introduciendo la lengua en su boca y con movimientos torpes con su lengua anne se dejaba guiar por ella, profundizando completamente ese beso, pero Susana ya sentía nauseas de estar besando a esa niñita y sin previo aviso se separo bruscamente dejando a anne aun con sus ojos cerrados deseosa de mas.

-me parece que deberías practicar todo esto con tu amigo!_ solto susi sacándola de su ensoñación, a lo que ella se puso nerviosa.

-de que estas hablando!

-vamos anne se nota que babea por ti.

-tu crees?

-por supuesto!

-mmm te cuento un secreto?

-dime linda, somos amigas_ mientras sonreía falsamente, pensando en que estupidez diría anne.

-la verdad neil me envía cartas! Cartas de amor!

-eso es muy lindo, le as contestado?

-mmm no!

-y porque? Acaso no te gusta?

-claro que me gusta_ dijo alterándose_ no se que haría sin él, es mi vida!_ pero preocupandose_ no se que haría mi madre si se enterase!

-pero anne abras escondido las cartas?_ pregunto interesada, de alguna manera esto ayudaría con su plan y no dudaría en aprovecharlo.

-las eh escondido en una de mis casitas de muñecas que esta en mi cuarto_ dijo con inocencia bajando la voz, lo que causo que Susana por dentro riera a todo pulmón por la tontería de ella, pero aun en su mente maquinaba su próximo paso.

-muy bien, ahora quiero que le saques copias a las cartas y me las des a mi.

-porque?_ una desconfiada anne preguntaba.

-si en algo soy buena niña es escribiendo cartas de amor, con mi ayuda aras lo que te la gana con neil_ esto quería decir que ya el plan estaba hecho para susi_ puede que hasta planee encuentros de los dos en mi casa!

-harías eso por mi?

-pues claro para eso somos amigas!

-pues si las mejores amigas_ grito anne abrazandola, en donde Susana miraba con repulsión ese gesto.

Ya llegada la noche Terry no podía dormir planeaba su siguiente paso pero este no era nada fácil pues al parecer_ ''la señorita castidad no quería nada con él''_ pensaba con fastidio, con sumo cuidado deposito su diario en la mesita de noche, ya habia escrito una largo rato sobre las anectotas de su encuentro con la chica Andley, con paso vencido se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, se habia quedado en casa de su tia Eloisa con la excusa de ayudarla, pero realmente quería esperar el momento indicado en el cual atacaría a su presa; y al parecer habia llegado el momento, pues candy corriendo libremente por la hierva iba rumbo a el lago que quedaba cerca de allí, en donde camino con paso presuroso hacia las caballerizas y con una sonrisa maliciosa Terry decía: **Eureka!**

Mientras una pecosa danzaba rumbo a ese bello lago que Eloisa habia mencionado, era tan lindos los terrenos de la villa que no sabia porque no la apreciaban, siempre habia sido una rebelde y disfrutaba de la naturaleza, a pesar de que su padre era algo estricto con ella y con Albert, Albert? En donde estaría su hermano de travesuras se preguntaba ella, en algún momento aparecería; en ese momento vio un lindo árbol que la invitaba a reconocerlo desde las alturas, ni un momento mas lo dudo y brinco a su exploración, subiendo una distancia prudente, recostándose y disfrutando ese cielo estrellado y esa luna llena que hacia que todo brillara, la luz clara era lo que la habia incitado a salir de su habitación, odiaba el encierro, quería estar en su lindo chicago, en esa mansión de las rosas donde Antony habia hecho un cultivo de rosas para ella, en donde andaría su príncipe en estos momentos? Cuanto deseaba verlo, hacia ya semanas que no sabia de él;

pero al momento escucho un ruido que la alarmo, alguien se habia lanzado al lago que estaba a pocos metros de ella, con dificultad intento mirar al recién llegado pero las ramas del árbol no la dejaban ver claramente, asi que llenándose de valor bajo con paciencia y aun escondida detrás gran tronco miro pero aun no divisaba nada, asi que con cautela camino a paso corto por la hierva verde y llegando casi a la orilla del rio algo la hizo entrar en shock.

Pocos minutos atrás Terry habia salido a todo galope con Teodora, una linda yegua que adoraba, era lo único bueno que tenia la villa de su tia pensaba él, mientras buscaba a una pequeña rubia que no encontraba por ningún sitio, llegando al lago pudo percatarse de que ella no estaba allí, asi que amarrado a Teodora en un solo sitio apartado de allí decidió buscar él mismo, a su mente vino una idea, pero la quiso descartar, tal ves una señorita asi de sociedad no era capaz de eso o si? Asi que guiándose por sus instintos miro hacia los arboles en donde sonrio con ganas al ver a un pequeño bulto rubio recostado en una rama bastante alto para él, ''_al parecer la señorita después de todo no tenia lo que se dice mucha clase''_ ; pensando un plan para llamar su atención movio sus labios en señal de tener uno, sin dudarlo un segundo se tiro al agua dándose asi un frio chapuzon que de seguro llamaría su atención, a los segundos la vio bajar sigilosamente, era obvio que aun no lo veía, asi que opto por tenerla mas cerca, al verla acercarse salió como si nada del agua, caminando lentamente hacia la orilla en donde ella tenia una vista completa de él aunque solo fuera de espaldas, pensando para sus adentros _''apuesto que nunca habia visto algo como esto''…_

Mientras candy aun permanecia en trance allí estaba Terrence el chico que la habia llamado lesbiana temprano, pero en esta ocasión '_' OH DIOS ESTABA DESNUDO!'' _pensó alarmada y muy sonrojada a la vez, el mientras tanto caminaba como si no la hubiera visto, allí estaba él como su madre lo habia traido al mundo, desnudo, con su torso muy bien marcado y esas piernas que estaba matadoras, parecía un atleta con ellas, además de esos brazos fuertes que inspiraban protección, con esas pequeñas gotitas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo, tenia una retaguardia demasiado buena como para no se vista, eran… eran…por dios candy en que estas pensando? Ella trato de controlarse, en verdad trato! Pero con ese semental de hombre era imposible hacerlo, era cierto nunca en su vida habia visto a un hombre desnudo además de esos libros de anatomía que habia leído, pero en estos momentos nada de eso contaba, vio como Terry se giro hacia ella y con una sonrisa angelical y picara la miraba fijamente, a lo que ambos pensaron algo como:

''_estoy perdida''_

''_esta perdida''_

Sin embargo algo dentro de Terry hizo que avivara el deseo, allí estaba ella con una fina pijama y descalza, no sabia porque pero le resultaba excitante la situación, si ella no fuera tan terca la tomaria allí mismo, pero nada era asi de sencillo esta vez, asi que con descaro le hizo cortar su inspiración.

-oye linda te gusta lo que ves?_ grito él desde unos pocos metros de ella, mientras sonrio al verla sonrojarse de pies a cabeza.

-yo…yo_ decía tartamudeando, no sabia ni entendía porque aun seguía mirando ese cuerpo desnudo de él.

-te importaría girarte?_ hablo él, a lo que ella con un rápido movimiento le dio la espalda con mucha pena.

-yo lo siento…no sabia que nadie estuviera aquí a esta hora!

-pues lamento decirte que siempre me la paso aquí de noche, es refrescante este lago_ aunque realmente mentia, el agua estaba congelada.

-oh bueno eso esta bien.

-ya puedes girarte preciosa_ mientras ella se giraba, pero el aun no estaba completamente vestido, solo llevaba unos finos pantalones y su camisa en su mano, al igual que ella andaba descalzo, invitándola a sentarse junto a él en el lago, ella accedió no quería que él supiera que la intimidaba aunque realmente era asi.

-me as sorprendido aca, que puede hacer una linda señorita aquí a esta hora?

-pues simplemente vine a caminar, no esperaba encontrar a nadie_ trataba de sonar serena aunque estaba alarmada, en su cabeza aun estaban guardadas las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo.

-aunque deberías tener cuidado te podrían robar!

-mmm sabes aun no entiendo como alguien como tu puede ser tan manipulador_ dijo ella con sutileza mientras veía como él se fastidiaba con eso de nuevo.

-sigues con las tonterías de su apasionada carta!

-cual era mi parte favorita a ver: es incluso mas traicionero que atractivo, jamás a pronunciado una palabra que no posea un mal pensamiento, las mujeres que a perseguido con éxito se han arrepentido, alejate de él!_ mencionaba ella a lo que Terry con obstinación la ignoraba ante lo que decía.

-por lo menos creo que deberías tener consideración y decirme quien a dicho esas pestes de mi, tal ves y charle con él.

-no te hagas ilusiones!_ mientras sonreía dulcemente, lo que a él le parecía asfixiante, mientras se acercaba mas a ella poniéndola alerta.

-pues tenia razón, en lo que te an dicho_ trato de sonar inocente_ eh hecho cosas de las cuales me arrepiento enormemente.

-de verdad no era mi intención decirte todo eso!

-pues estuvo bien, realmente te veo a ti con tu moralidad y tus valores, pareces contenta con tus decisiones, te envidio!

-de verdad?_ dijo ella dejando guiar por el embrujo de Terry.

-si asi es, además lo tienes todo a tu favor, eres inteligente, guapa y decidida… eres mi ideal de novia_ dijo sonriéndole, pero por dentro cantaba su victoria sabia que con esto caería a sus pies, pensaba que ella era una mas que se dejaba comprar con palabras.

-estoy saliendo con un chico!_ se defendió ella, lo que le causo rabia.

-oh si claro el increíble Antony Brower , es curiosa que no lo as mencionado hasta ahora!

-esta en chicago arreglando unas cosas con su padre, además lo siento pero no eres mi tipo_ dijo ella decidida, pero el se le acercaba mas y mas.

-de verdad?_ dijo poniendo su mano en el rostro de ella, haciéndola perder el aliento, pero ella se controlo y quito su mano, levantándose dijo:

-claro con esa tontería de eres inteligente, guapa y decidida, quien vah a caer con eso, te aseguro que no obtendrás nada de mi diciendo mis cualidades_ a lo que miraba como Terry endurecía su rostro y la miraba fijamente con resentimiento_ lo único que puedes tener es mi amistad y creeme al paso que vas no la obtendrás tampoco!_ mientras ya levantada caminaba en dirección de la casa a lo que solo lo escucho decir:

-adios anticuada!

Mientras por dentro se moria de rabia, que chica mas terca era esta, odiaba cuando jugaba a la inteligente con él, lo volvia loco! Y no tenia idea de porque.

-pero creeme candy, tu caes porque caes!

Continuara…

Hola lindas! Un abrazito de comienzo de semana, muchas bendiciones para ustedes en este dia, gracias por leer, y espero les guste! :D

Algo me tiene preocupada O.o una de las lectoras amigas no quiere que cambie el final y pues no es por nada sino que me dejo guiar por sus opiniones, pues bueno vere que maquino en mi cabeza a ver como concluyo esta historia, tal como esta se aceptan sugerencias ya que me guio de allí.

Gracias a las chicas que se unen, me alegra mucho eso tendre a mas gente para linchar a Susana buajaja xD nah mentira!

Como ven terryto no se le vio fácil hoy, aunque candy se babeo al verlo sin nadita de ropa D: wow!

Como siempre si pueden dejen un review q lo apreciaría mucho!

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	6. Chapter 6

Peligrosas tentaciones

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 5**

Un furioso Terry caminaba a altas horas de la noche en dirección de su ''plan B'', algo que tenia era nunca confiarse de nada, siempre debía hacer las cosas por el mismo ese era su mas preciado plan, con cautela camino por la calle pensando en el coraje que tenia por lo que habia pasado minutos antes con la super señorita Andley, pensaba con ironia.

_…Nunca antes me habían negado nada…_

_…siempre consigo lo que quiero, porque con ella es distinto…_

_…siento algo indescriptible junto a ella a lo común, eso es preocupante…_

_…se sentía atraído, fascinado o cualquiera diría enamo… maldición cállate terry…_

_…jamás y nunca repitas, ni pienses eso, nada de esa tontería me ocurrirá…_

_…vamos soy un chico que puede tener a cualquiera, pero porque no a ella?..._

_…es una tonta moralista, que no daría por estar con ella ya mismo…_

_…quería sentir su cuerpo, besarla, acariciarla, amar… no no!..._

_…porque ando pensando estas cosas? Que me esta pasando?..._

_…esta chica me a traido problemas…_

_…debo terminar con esto rápido y irme de vacaciones…_

Susurraba para si mismo durante todo el camino, a paso lento subió hacia un apartamento donde camino lentamente por el corredor, pudo escuchar leves murmullos y sonrio complacido por ello, al estar cerca de la puerta escucho muchos gemidos del interior de esta, checo su reloj y afortunadamente ya era medianoche, no deseaba ver espectáculos pero era necesario, asi que tomo la manilla de la puerta y estaba abierta, Karen habia hecho muy bien su parte, abrió de un solo impulso y se dispuso a entrar, donde pudo divisar su cámara fotografía en mesita de entrada y tomandola con sutileza enfoco su visión poniéndose en guardia con ella al momento que miraba como en la cama una chica y un chico se intentaban arreglar pero estaban sin nada de ropa solo con una fina manta cubriendo sus sudorosos cuerpos por causa de la faena que ya llevaban.

-valla! valla! _ decía Terry riendo mientras dejaba sacar un flash tras otro, fotografiando asi un lindo rubio de ojos azules, quien solo se medio cubria esa parte privada de él, mientras Karen solo se recostaba en una de sus almohadas_ Albert Andley que diría tu padre si se enterara!

-vamos Grandchester no hagas esto! _ dijo un Albert preocupado por lo que pasaba, no podía dejar que su padre se enterara de esto_ no puedes ser un chismoso!

-ja mira quien habla de chismosos, tu fuiste el que le dijo a tu hermana que se alejara de mi.

-candy? _ pregunto confundido, que tenia que ver su hermana en esto_ que pasa con mi hermana?

-tu le has dicho pestes de mi! No te hagas el estúpido, se que es asi y con esto me las pagaras_ menciono Terry mostrándole en forma de reto su cámara.

-espera! Yó hace semanas que no hablo con mi hermana!

-tiene razón Terry_ intercedió Karen quien seguía acostada al lado de Albert, donde este la miro y ella interpreto que la odiaba, sabia que era complice de Terry_ sabes que Albert solo vino hace días, además no seria capaz de escribirle una carta a su hermana pudiendo ir a verla.

-entonces quien diablos es? _ grito Terry frustrado de alguna manera lo que decía Karen tenia lógica.

-no tengo idea de que me hablan, asi que me largo! _ hablo Albert quien ya se levantaba de la cama, pero Karen lo tomo de la mano y lo miro suplicante.

-Albert yo lo…

-tu no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, no puedo creer que me hallas hecho esto, yo confie en ti!_ ya soltándose de ella y poniéndose su ropa.

-por favor Albert esto no fue asi_ decía ella con lagrimas en los ojos_ tu sabes que todo fue porque era una razón importante.

-no me digas_ la miraba él con rabia_ no me busques pues no te atenderé, si alguna vez apreciaste esto pues ten dignidad y alejate de mi.

-no no, tu no me puedes pedir eso!

-pues lo estoy haciendo! _ dijo él ya con sus pantalones puestos, agarrando asi su camisa y sus zapatos y caminando a la puerta, donde Terry solo estaba sentado en la mesa fingiendo no escuchar, pero al verlo cerca se levanto y propuso algo.

- Albert sabes que soy un chico de negocios.

-que quieres? Vallamos al punto de una vez.

-esta bien, bueno yo borrare estas fotos y tú me averiguaras quien le envio esa carta a tu hermana.

-porque aceptaría?

-porque sabes que no te conviene que tu padre las vea… que dices?

-te ayudare_ dijo él vacilando, a lo seguido se puso serio y se le acerco amenazador_ pero si dañas a mi hermana, no me interesaran las fotos y te matare!

-oye no are nada_ dijo él con inocencia_ solo quiero saber quien es la persona que me hace todo eso.

-bueno vere que logro conseguir! _ hablo Albert quien salió de la habitación no sin antes girarse a mirar a Karen, quien estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos allí en la cama, quiso consolarla pero sabia que ella habia hecho muy mal con todo aquello y no podía perdonar eso, le habia fallado!

Allí en el cuarto Terry de alguna manera sentía pena con Karen quien al ver marchar a Albert se lanzo a una almohada y emprendió a llorar desconsoladamente, ella sabia que era una mala idea todo aquello pero no conto con la posibilidad de que Albert ya no estaría junto a ella, ella habia fallado, no debió ayudar a Terry, pero la culpa fue de ella, se sentía como una basura por lo que habia causado, ahora nunca seria de Albert y eso le dolia grandemente.

A la mañana siguiente candy disfrutaba de la brisa mañanera en la playa, se veía fascinante el sitio, las olas iban y venían, el vaivén era algo refrescante y tranquilo, adoraba hacer eso, disfrutar cada vez que podía, trataba de olvidar las cosas que habían pasado con Terry, pero por alguna razón ese chico se habia quedado grabado en su memoria, odia la impertinencia de ese individuo que era tonto, engreído, tajante, altanero, pero era hermoso, tranquilo, con un cuerpo de ensueño, esos brazos, esas piernas musculosas, esa espalda amplia y esos glúteos bien formados casi iguales a los de un bebé.

-ash! _ se mordió la lengua pensando todo aquello, quería sacarse todo aquello de la cabeza, pero sintió como la rodeaban unos brazos que adoraba, una de las razones por las cuales vivir.

-pequeña en que piensas? _ pregunto Albert curioso, esa mañana habia decidió darle rienda suelta a aquel pacto con Terry, asi que decidió invitar a su hermana a una caminata por las orillas de la playa donde esta gustosamente le acepto.

-mmm en nada!

-sera acaso en Terry Grandchester_ dijo el dando en el clavo donde ella dio un repingo al escuchar ese nombre.

-porque lo preguntas? Que sabes tu?

-nada, nada, solo que me han dicho que te han visto con él_ hablo intentando sonar tranquilo.

-conoces a Terry?

-ah claro somos buenos amigos! _ dijo mintiendo, no quería que ella supiera nada de el trato entre ellos.

-eso no lo sabia!

-pues si es asi, Terry me a ayudado mucho sabes.

-de verdad?_ pregunto intrigada, ella no estaba enterada de que Terry era amigo de Albert, es mas nunca lo habia mencionado, eso era raro.

-si es un gran chico, tiene muchas metas trazadas y cuando lo e necesitado me a dado una mano, además de que no es interesado, todo es por ayudar.

-eso no lo sabia, realmente a mi no me inspira confianza Al, no se hay algo en él que no me cuadra_ dijo mientras pasaba su pie suavemente en el agua que pasaba en las orillas_ tiene ese no se que, que pareciera embrujante.

-jajaja, vamos pequeña no seas dramática, él es una buena persona, ya sabes no lo juzgues, la gente siempre tiende a hacerlo.

-si ya lo creo, alguien me envio una carta advirtiéndome que me alejara de él_ menciono ella a su hermano, no sabiendo que habia abierto el tema que a Albert le interesaba.

-pues y quien te la a enviado?

-no te lo puedo decir Al_ dijo dudando.

-ah ahora no confias en tu hermano, que bien! _ con voz melodramática.

-vamos tu sabes que si lo hago, solo que la persona que me la envio me dijo que no mencionara su nombre.

-candy_ hablo Albert tomandole las manos_ sabes que soy tu hermano, todo lo que digas solo quedara entre nosotros eso esta claro, nada mas quisiera que confiaras en mi, si no me quieres decir esta bien, aun asi te quiero_ finalizo él con esa mirada dulce que combinaba con el azul del mar, haciendo que a candy se le achicara el corazón y lo abrazara fuertemente, hablándole asi por fin.

-esta bien te dire, la persona que me la envio fue…

Horas mas tarde Albert hablaba por teléfono acostado en su cama, habia pasado todo el dia con su hermana y ya por fin estaba acostado descansando en su departamento.

-si Terry como te dije, ya cumpli con mi parte_ hablaba por sus auriculares.

-eso me complace, que averiguaste?_ respondia del otro lado de la línea, donde estaba ya en su habitación esperando noticias.

-pues si la persona que le envio la carta es…

-maldita vieja metida!_ respondió el con furia al saber el nombre de su enemigo_ me las pagara, no pensé en que la Señora Britter haría algo asi.

-pues al parecer si lo hizo, me conto candy que la conoció en el programa de orientación del colegio, allí la Señora empezó a ser cordial con ella.

-ash! Esa vieja me a traido problemas! Y candy ahora si me va a tener mas confianza_ se intereso él.

-si es lo mas seguro, le hable bastante bien de ti.

-esta bien eso, bueno las fotos ya las puedes considerar borradas!

-eso es lo que me interesa, no quiero saber nada de esas fotos, entendido?

-si puedes estar tranquilo.

-bueno eso es todo, adios!

-albert?_ intervino Terry para que no le cortara, se empezó a sentir mal por Karen y quiso intervenir_ lo que paso con Karen, puedes considerar con que fue mi culpa…

-no Terry, Karen no es estúpida, sabia lo que hacia y tiene que hacerle frente a las consecuencias, de resto ya no me interesa_ hablo decidido Albert, ya se habia cansado de ese jueguito de Karen, esta vez habia jugado muy sucio con él_ nos vemos Terry!

-ok_ finalizo Terry cortado la llamada, ciertamente habia tenido frutos, pero de alguna manera se sentía mal por lo que habia pasado, a pesar de todo él era humano y sentía pena por la única amiga que tenia, pero a paso decidido levanto su rostro lleno de cinismo como siempre y emprendió su marcha hacia el cuarto de Susana.

Mientras Susana en su cuarto miraba por un monitor la imagen de anne y neil en la sala, habia cumplido a anne arreglando citas de ambos en su casa, quería ver resultados de avances entre ellos, ciertamente poner cámaras por toda la casa era una ventaja, desde allí podía mirar y escuchar todo lo que decían, en donde anne le hablaba a neil de su verano pasado, hablando de cursilerías como flores y mariposas o helados y globos; al momento ella vio como él se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, como queriendo besarla, pero…

-susi querida!_ entro Terry riendo_ ah que no sabes que me entere_ pero este se molesto al ver que Susana lo callaba con un gesto con su mano mientras miraba pegada al monitor como neil después de estar a unos centímetros de los labios de anne, se separaba bruscamente y se disculpaba alegando que debía irse y quedando en verse mañana allí mismo a la misma hora, dado con esto que Susana se removiera molesta por lo que habia pasado.

-par de imbesiles_ hablo con fastidio mirando a Terry quien reia por lo bajo con todo aquello_ vamos dime que averiguaste?

- bueno veamos por donde comienzo_ dijo el sentadose en un sillón cerca de susi_ resulta que nuestra amiga la Señora Britter fue quien le envio la carta a candy hablando pestes sobre mi_ viendo como Susana reia maliciosamente solo diciendo algo como ''interesante''_ si y te aseguro que me vengare de la vieja, me las pagara con creces.

-ah pero las cosas se complican, por lo que ves a anne le interesa su profesor de piano y él también esta embobado con ella.

-si eso le encantara a la sutil señora!

-para nuestra mala suerte este Casanova se mueve con la velocidad de un caracol_ hablo ella poniéndose comoda en el amplio sofá de la sala en donde Terry se levanto de su puesto y se sento junto a ella.

-cual es tu plan?

- simple… le soplo lo de anne a su mami, mami se pone histérica y pone fin a la relación, que triste_ hablo ella con drama, quería con todas sus fuerzas acabar con anne de alguna manera la odiaba eso estaba seguro.

-pero a quien acudirá la pequeña anne!_ dijo él maliciosamente haciendo que Susana lo mirara con la misma intención, riendo ambos levemente por el maravilloso plan propuesto, esto seria algo grande y Terry quería quedar de vencedor, a lo seguido vio como susi lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, en donde se giro y se recostó en su pecho, pegando sus glúteos a esa parte intima y sensible de él provocándole un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo, mientras Susana reia por lo bajo al verlo estremecerse.

-anne tiene pensado viajar con archi la semana que viene_ hablaba pegándose mas a él, mientras Terry pasaba sus manos llenas de deseo por sus hombros y brazos_ necesitare que aceleres todo hermanito.

-estoy a tu disposición_ hablo embobado mientras pasaba una de sus manos por encima de uno de sus senos y con la otra masajeaba sus hombros haciendo que Susana se moviera eróticamente en su entrepierna.

-te gusta? _ hablo con voz sensual, a lo que Terry rió y dijo:

-relajate hermanita, te noto tensa!

-ya lo se, detesto que las cosas no salgan como quiero_ hablaba con voz sensual donde poco a poco iba metiendo su mano en esa zona delicada de Terry haciendo que se excitara aun mas_ me estoy poniendo caliente_ dijo aun pasando su mano suavemente por la parte prohibida, notando como se hacia un bulto algo mayor.

-si yo también lo detesto_ decía con ojos cerrados y con voz entrecortada.

-si las cosas van bien para ti, me tendras_ mientras se movia aun mas sobre el cuerpo de él.

-si eso deseo.

-como vas con la chica?

-por ahora todo marcha bien_ mientras soltaba un pequeño gemido y pasaba sus manos codiciosamente por la cintura de ella.

-ya as tenido éxito en tu misión?

-cualquier dia de estos lo are_ hablaba aun con sus ojos cerrados, mientras Susana salía de su ensoñación, apretando con su mano el gran bulto debajo de ella, con una sonrisa burlona se detuvo y dándole un pequeño besito en la mejilla le dijo:

-me avisas cuando lo consigas_ pasando asi su mano por su entrepierna y quitándola_ relájate pequeñito!_ dijo burlonamente por el gran bulto que ya Terry tenia, haciendo que el la mirara con desconcierto viéndola marcharse por la puerta, empezando a enfurecerse.

-oh que perra!

Continuara…

Hola chicas! Un gran saludo y un abrazote, gracias por leer esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado.

_***anon: ja cm ves linda terry aun anda de caseria, esto ya esta que arde, sigue leyendome si y gracias por estar pendiente!**_

_***DulCe CaNdY: de verdad nena que tu comentario me hizo reir hasta no mas con eso de las ''bolitas'', jajajajaja, cm sabes candy es inocente, aunque de mi parte también me unia a tocar un poquito xD tu sabes solo para saber si era real, jaja, sigue conmigo!**_

_***lucero: lucero amiga fiel, jeje, siempre me as leido, desde lo mas loco hasta lo mas desastroso, gracias amiga, eso se aprecia, aca esta un capi para que lo leas :)**_

_***Amparo de Grandchester: amparo de todos los review que leo el tuyo siempre es largo y animado, jajaja, me imagino que te gusta expresarte y eso es lo mas bueno, asi se que es lo que realmente esperan de mi con el fic, gracias por eso nena, de el final te puedo decir que trae una sorpresa que se que te gustara eso tenlo por seguro, no solo a ti sino a todas las que leen la historia, sígueme animando amiga y pues candy con Terry incluso hasta después de la muerte! Jajaja xD (conste hablo solo de fic).**_

_***raqhu: me alegra que te unas, pues opino lo mismo que tu, la historia desde que comienza es fascinante hasta que culmina y si los personajes sufren, pero en mi caso mejorare eso de alguna manera, no te prometo que no sufrirán porq lo aran pero todo eso se repone con amor :D**_

_***Annie de Madero: gracias por las sugerencias estan buenas, pero ya sabes Susana no se le quitara lo zorra con nada jajaja, y con respecto a terry pues el si tomara su cucharadita de su propio chocolate, pero no lo quiero hacer sufrir tanto porq se que me lincharan aca jaja, saludos!**_

_***Carmen: ciertamente me as pedido mucho, jaja, estoy exprimiendo mis ideas al 100%, cm dije la trama de la historia ira igualita solo que ando cambiando algunos detallitos para que al final se vea un amor de verdad y no simplemente porque si, gracias por todas tu ideas las e tomado en cuenta cada una de ellas y e tratado de reflejarlas de alguna manera, sigue exigente conmigo pues eso es lo que me ayuda a reflejar una buena historia, un abrazo!**_

_***Oligranchester: si hay tenias un terry a tu dispocision oli jajaja, en fin gracias por leer, como veras todo va agarrando forma, espero te guste el capi.**_

_***lucy: me alegra que te guste, espero me sigas acompañando en todo el camino!**_

Muchas gracias a todas las que leen, se que dedican su tiempo a esto y lo aprecio, a esas que leen en anonimato gracias, cuando puedan me dejan un review que de seguro lo leo.

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	7. Chapter 7

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 6**

Esa noche un chico que se carcomía por dentro no podía dormir, tenían tantas cosas en su mente que no sabia que hacer realmente, a pocos metros tenia a una rubia que se negaba a estar con él para que de una vez por todas pudiera ganarse el derecho de poner sus manos en su querida hermanita, pero por otro lado sentía que no estaba bien todo aquello y aunque se negaba a hacer lo que su estúpido instinto le decía, solamente quería liberarse de esa chica tan molesta que no cedía ante sus grandes atributos, por Dios él habia estado desnudo frente a ella y aun asi no daba señal de que le interesara en lo mas mínimo, era tan chapada a la antigua que le daba agonía, odiaba tanto a esa marimacha que no lo miraba con deseo, pero no podía negar que ella estaba mas que bien, esas curvas matadoras, esa piel tan suave y blanca, esa boca color carmesí, esas pupilas verdes, esas pequitas lindas, todo en ella era dulce; al momento solo se dio contra la pared de su habitación, como era posible que la consideraba una diosa y es que realmente lo era, pero odiaba que lo rechazara; al momento solo quiso escapar, fugarse de ese encierro, no soportaba mas tanta tensión, quería sentir la brisa en su cara y eso lo haría, asi que saliendo de su habitación a paso sigiloso fue rumbo a las caballerizas donde vio a su yegua quien instintivamente parecía que lo esperaba, allí decidió cabalgar y despejar su mente, desde que monto su corcel solo decidió dar rienda suelta, saliendo a todo galope, matando todos esos pensamientos dulces que bloqueaban su inteligencia y maldad o como lo decía él, su destreza para cazar!

Mientras una rubia como era habitual en ella deambulaba por los alrededores, le fascinaba caminar de noche, solo esperaba que esta noche no se encontrara con cosas bochornosas, al recordar esa escena de Terry desnudo en el lago miles de colores invadieron sus mejillas, se preguntaba cosas como:

_¿Qué pretendía ese chico?_

_¿acaso no le daba vergüenza todo lo que hacia?_

_¿realmente podía confiar en él?_

_¿se daría cuenta de que le habia gustado verlo como Dios lo trajo al mundo?_

_¿me gusta terry?_

Ante la ultima pregunta formulada se reprendió, como era posible de que dijera semejante barbaridad, eso era imposible, él era un chico de la vida fácil, además ella estaba comprometida y eso era lo que importaba realmente, pero esa importancia se esfumo al ver como un caballo venia en dirección de ella y como se paraba en sus patas traseras al estar frente a ella, haciéndola solo gritar y caer al suelo desmayada.

Segundos antes Terry la habia notado desde lejos caminando por las orillas de los terrenos, asi que quiso darle un sustito pequeño, con media sonrisa se apresuro a todo galope a donde ya estando frente a ella freno de pronto haciendo que la yegua se levantara, pero no espero que candy gritara, lo ultimo que noto de ella, era que su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al mismo tiempo que sus manos titiritaron al igual que su cuerpo, quiso bajar por ella, pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo inconsciente, realmente no sabia que esa seria su reacción, todo era una broma, un simple juego, pero ella simplemente estaba aterrada;

Bajo rápidamente hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar que ese olor a rosas lo envolviera, la levanto en sus brazos y la subió a su caballo envolviéndola en su abrigo, a paso lento se dirigió a la villa, no quería que se hiciese daño, asi que admirando su rostro, paso una de sus manos libres por esas pequitas leves que estaban en ella, recorrió con un dedo toda esa perfección y sonrió cuando ella suspiro, sentía tanta paz teniéndola en sus brazos, sentía cada bocana de aire que ella respiraba, esta pecosa estaba haciéndolo sentir ¿mariposas? Que ironico era todo aquello, al tenerla cerca quiso besarla, pero ella soñolienta ya despertaba abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con dos zafiros que la miraban muy cerca, haciéndola inmediatamente sonrojar, pero recordó todo aquello que habia pasado y miro a los lados solo para encontrarse montada con Terry en un caballo.

-candy?

Ella estaba pálida de nuevo, en ese momento Terry sintió como ella se tensaba y temblaba en sus brazos, también sintió como pequeñas gotitas caían y rodaban por su mano, eso lo lleno de pánico, no tenia idea de que sucedia con ella, la mujer decidida en estos momentos se derrumbaba a su vista y él no sabia que hacer.

-que sucede pecosa?_ pregunto él preocupado, sintiéndola temblar aun mas_ candy hablame por favor?_ insistió él, sinceramente estaba asustado.

-yo…yo…_ tartamudeaba ella con lagrimas en los ojos_ bajame de aquí!_ le grito con horror en sus ojos y revolviéndose de los brazos de Terry_ por favor bajame! No quiero estar aquí!_ lloraba en torrentes.

-pero que pasa? Hablame?_ preguntaba él sujetándola con sus brazos, haciendo que él caballo parara.

-bajame ya! No quiero estar mas en un caballo!_ grito ella frustrada, en eso una idea vino a la mente de Terry.

-te asustan los caballos?

-si si! Bajame Terry, te lo suplico_ dijo ella mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos, haciendo que ese frio corazón de él se llenara de dulzura, pero él no quería verla temer.

-debes superar ese miedo!

-no no no!_ hablaba ella llorando aun mas_ bajame!

-no lo are!_ dijo él decidido haciendo que la yegua fuera a todo galope.

-terry no! No! Bajame por Dios!_ decía ella gritándole y pataleando, pero el la sostenía fuertemente para que no cayera.

-tienes miedo?_ le gritaba él también, haciendo correr aun mas al caballo.

-si! si! si!

-superalo ya!

-noooo! Bajame!_ decía ella con él rostro lleno de lagrimas, recordando esos terribles episodios de su niñez, donde veía a Antony ser lanzado por un caballo a lo lejos_ antony! No antony!_ gritaba ella inconsciente del daño a el ego de Terry haciendo que este impulsara mas a correr a la yegua quien iba desbocada.

-antony no esta aquí protegiéndote! _ le decía él de manera ruda_ entiéndelo debes vencer tu miedo! es solo un simple animal.

-no antony esta votando sangre!_ decía ella viendo solo sus recuerdos_ el casi muere por mi culpa!

-no candy, no es tu culpa, él no murió! mira a tu alrededor_ le hablaba él mas calmadamente, poniendo su mano en su mentón haciendo que lo mirase, le dio mucho dolor ver esas pupilas verdes empañadas_ pecosa mira todo esta bien_ le decía pausadamente viendo como ella se calmaba, dándole un dulce beso en la frente y diciéndole cariñosamente_ yo estoy contigo!

Poco a poco candy se calmaba, ya el caballo no iba corriendo, ahora solo iba a paso lento rumbo a la villa, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, se veía tan indefensa como un bebé recién nacido, tenia una respiración acompasada y tranquila, él sentía un calor dentro de su cuerpo y no era por sexo sino ese calorcito que manaba de su corazón, a la vez sintió miedo de si mismo, pero sintió la voz de ella y lo olvido.

-terry gracias_ dijo ella levemente mirándolo a los ojos, derritiéndolo por completo, como un tonto solo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

Al llegar los pocos minutos ya él estaba con ella en su habitación, ambos solo hablaban, sobre cosas que a Terry días atrás le hubieran parecido una tontería, hasta que él decidió abordar el tema de su miedo a los caballos.

-candy porque esa fobia a los caballos?

-bueno_ empezó a hablar ella poniéndose comoda en su sillón_ cuando era niña se me hizo una presentación ante la sociedad, era una casería de zorros, algo de tradición, pues es vez me separe con antony del grupo, estando juntos apareció un zorro, él lo persiguió pero se topo con una trampa la cual piso su caballo_ dijo ella melarcolicamente recordando ese episodio que temia tanto_ al pisarla el caballo lo tiro al suelo_ su voz empezó a quebrarse_ casi muere Terry y por mi culpa!

-pero candy no puedes culparte por eso, son cosas que pasan, además no murió_ dijo él poniendo su mano en su mejilla_ quien te culpo? Él?

-no antony nunca me culpo, era una prima lejana, ella adoraba a antony y me odiaba por eso, aquel dia formo un escándalo por lo que habia pasado.

-y quien era ella?_ pregunto interesado.

-ah no creo que la conoscas_ dijo ella haciendo una mueca_ es Eliza Leagan, pero ella creo que esta en chicago orita_ dijo candy no viendo como la cara de Terry se ponía llena de sorpresa.

-esa chica es tu prima?

-si la conoces?

-ah no_ hablo él mintiendo_ para nada, solo que se lo gran psicoanalista que es su mamá, creo que hasta un libro saco.

-si y hasta una orden por desorden publico.

-y eso porque?

-no tengo ni idea, solo se que en la clínica donde trabaja se puso agresiva por algo que le sucedió, supongo que fue por el comportamiento de Eliza_ dijo ella mirandolo_ puedes creer que se saco unas fotos desnudas y las metió en internet!

-no lo puedo creer_ hablo él con su malicia a la vez que tenia una sonrisa de medio lado.

-no se como las chicas de ahora pueden ser asi.

-simplemente se dan la buena vida, eso no tiene nada de malo_ hablaba él sin animos.

-la buena vida? Destruyendo su imagen!

-si eso quieren, pues eso es lo que hacen, además asi son felices.

-nadie es feliz dejándose llevar por instintos estúpidos y sin sentido.

-yo lo soy!

-no lo eres, solo te engañas diciéndolo.

-por lo menos no soy tan falso diciendo de virtud y distintas tonterías, yo me muestro como soy.

-eres infeliz con eso.

-eso no es tu problema, por lo menos yo no lloro por mis problemas_ en ese momento supo que habia metido la pata y lo peor no habia vuelta atrás, el rostro de ella se torno serio y levantándose abrió la puerta de su habitación haciendo un ademan para que se marchara_ candy yo lo…

-no digas nada, te podrías marchar por favor, debo dormir! _ este perezosamente se levanto del sillón y salió de la habitación.

-pero candy lo sien… _ en el momento que se iba a disculpar ella le cerro la puerta en la cara, haciéndolo enojar, todo iba bien y él tuvo que abrir su bocota_ joder!_ pero a la vez se preguntaba:

_¿Cómo enamorarla sin enamorarme?_

Ah la mañana siguiente Susana estaba sentada en la cafetería de uno de sus centros comerciales favoritos, era hora de poner su plan en marcha de una vez y ahora que Terry la ayudaría pues le daba mas animo todo aquello, tomando su café humeante pudo divisar que la persona que esperaba iba llegando con su rostro preocupado y a paso presuroso, la vio entrar a la cafetería y sonrio al verla allí, era hora de su venganza.

-susi quería eh venido tan pronto me as llamado!_ dijo sentándose en la silla al frente de ella.

-oh señora Britter espero no estuviera tan ocupada como para venir_ hablaba Susana finjiendo preocupación.

-en lo absoluto querida, que ocurre?

-se trata de Anne!

-que le a pasado a mi niña? _decia la señora preocupada_ Paso algo malo?

-debe prometerme que no le dira nada!

-tienes mi palabra susi, ahora dime que pasa? No son drogas verdad?

-es algo mucho peor!

-creo que esta pasando algo entre Anne y su profesor de piano_ diciendo esto la señora Britter puso sus ojos como platos, no podía creer todo aquello.

-neil? Por Dios es una locura!

- lo se, ella es tan linda y él es tan…

-negro_ completo la señora, neil sin lugar a dudas era algo moreno y esa era razón suficiente para catalogarlo como negro, era algo racista como para permitir todo aquello, no podía dejar que su niña cayera con ese tipo de gente.

-tiene cartas enviadas por él de amor escondidas en una de sus casitas de muñecas!_ delataba Susana como si su vida dependiera de ello_ dudaba si contarle o no, pero usted sabe que una cosa asi podía destruir su reputación en el colegio San Pablo, espero y le sea de ayuda_ y para ponerle mas dramaticismo a su relato_ de verdad no quisiera que Anne dañara su relación con Archi por esto, espero sea muy discreta!

- desde luego querida!_ dijo ella poniéndose de pie, eliminaría esa hierva mala de raíz_ ya mismo arreglare todo.

-es lo mejor, mucha suerte_ dijo Susana despidiéndose de ella, solo riendo al verla marcharse y mencionando con malicia_ muy bien Anne que aras sin tu negrito!

Media hora después la señora Britter venia por el salón con las cartas de Anne habia leído una por una y con cada carta se abochornaba mucho mas, como era posible que existiera gente tan atrevida, esto era un insulto para ella, justamente en ese momento neil ya hacia en la estancia con Anne dándole la lección que tocaba esa mañana, cuando fueron interrumpidos por ella.

-quien demonios te crees neil?_ dijo ella molesta viendo como neil la miraba confundido.

-que a dicho?

-te pago para que le des clases a anne de piano, no para que la seduzcas.

-señora se podría explicar mejor?

-claro, me piedes decir que es esto_ dijo mostrándole las cartas que él habia enviado, dejándolo desconcertado, realmente no sabia como ella podía tener esas cartas, asi que solo miro a Anne quien estaba al igual que él confundido.

-de donde las sacaste mamá?

-margarita las a encontrado mientras limpiaba_ mintió ella, le habia prometido a Susana no decir nada al respecto de eso_ vete a tu habitación!

-pero mamá…

-obedece Anne!_ al momento anne miro a neil y salió corriendo llena de lagrimas a su cuarto_ y tu como me puedes pagar asi, te e sacado de la calle y asi es como me pagas!

-pero que esta diciendo? Yo no vivía en la calle, tengo mi propia casa!

-no importa, no quiero que vuelvas a pisar esta casa jamás y claro olvidate de mi niña, estas despedido!

-primero déjeme decirle que nunca e tocado a su hija, segundo en pleno siglo actual no debería dejarse influenciar una persona de su categoría por ese odio racial!

-ah mi no me influye nada, mi familia contribuye con esas personas del Africa!

-bueno supongo que mejor me voy, gracias por ser tan hospitalaria_ dijo él irónicamente agarrando su bolso y marchandose por la puerta dejando a la señora Britter mas abochornada cuando grito_ el negro ya se va!

El con un poco de molestia y tristeza por no volver a ver a Anne bajo por el ascensor pensando tantas cosas de esa niña tan frágil que lo volvia loco, pero cuando el ascensor marco el ultimo piso de la planta baja y se abrieron las puertas pudo ver a Terry y a Susana juntos vestidos de negro y con gafas oscuras, eran como dos angeles oscuros que solo buscaban victimas, estos al verlo sonrieron con maldad, mientras que Susana traia en su mano un sobre blanco.

Continuara…

Gracias niñas lindas por leer, disculpen la demora pero últimamente estaba terminando unos proyectos para la uni, lo siento!

Espero que disfruten mucho el capi, esto se va poniendo bueno, Terry va cayendo poco a poco en las redes de la pecosa jaja

Si pueden me dejan un reviewsito!

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	8. Chapter 8

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 7**

En la casa de los hermanos siniestros ya se encontraba neil siendo envuelto en los planes macabros de estos dos, después del incidente en la casa de la señora Britter fue interceptado por estos dos alegando que tenían una carta enviada por anne y que era urgente que la leyera, sin perder tiempo él se dejo guiar por estos dos, donde al estar en la sala de su casa en la ciudad leyó la carta sorprendiéndose de su contenido, allí habían infinidades demostraciones de amor por parte de esa niña que le encantaba, le decía la manera en la que lo amaba y cuanto deseaba compartir su vida con él, todo parecía tan irreal pero el ciegamente creía cada palabra destilada en la carta, era una belleza demostración de amor;

Mientras Susana y Terry miraban como leones con hambre a neil, esperaban su reacción pero él tonto al parecer quería pasar su vida leyendo esa carta, estaban tan fatigados con esos juegos de niños, ya era mucho esperar por él, pero en eso vieron como él sonreía hacia ellos y ellos como autómatas sonreían con cinismo.

-no sabia que ella tenia toda esa clase de sentimientos hacia mi_ dijo neil sonriendo.

- eres demasiado afortunado_ hablo Terry sonriendo falsamente.

-y ahora que debo hacer?

-seria bueno que le digas que la amas también_ decía Susana quien estaba sentada a la par de Terry.

-estas loca, su madre me odia y me mataria si me ve con ella, además ni siquiera se su correo electrónico y mucho menos tiene algún teléfono de el cual puedo llamarla!

-neil esas cosas son para fanáticos a lo electrónico, se algo romantico… escríbele una carta!_ decía Terry sonriéndole.

-y como ella la leerá?

-nos ocuparemos de entregársela! _ dijeron ambos a la misma vez, haciendo que neil los viera con desconfianza, mientras ellos se sintieron intimidados.

-porque hacen esto por mi?

-pues porque…

-porque queremos que anne sea feliz_ le completo Susana a Terry_ además sabemos que tu la harias muy feliz_ mientras ella se levantaba y se sentaba junto a él tocándole el mentón suavemente_ harias feliz a cualquier chica_ neil solo la miraba ignotizado, ah eso Terry rompió el encanto pasándole una hoja para que hiciera la carta.

-pueden dejarme solo?

-claro querido, anda usa mi cuarto es aquella de alla_ le decía Susana con dulzura, señalando su habitación_ estas en tu casa_ a lo seguido neil agarro la hoja y fue directamente a la habitación ya después de cerrar la puerta los chicos se miraron sonriendo con maldad, mientras Susana ponía su plan en marcha tomando asi el teléfono que estaba en la mesita, a lo seguido Terry la miraba sin entender su plan.

-ah quien llamas susi?

-ah anne!_ dijo ella entretenida marcando el numero de ella, a lo seguido Terry le quito rápidamente el teléfono de sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo:

-estas segura?_ dijo Terry dudando, dentro de él algo le decía que no iba todo bien, algo le decía que estaba mal lo que hacían_ hemos hecho cosas horribles a lo largo de nuestra vida pero esto es..._ mientras Susana lo miraba con cara de asombrada_ destrozaremos una chica inocente te das cuenta?

-quiero acabar con archi_ dijo ella determinada levantándose de el sillón_ y si tu no me ayudas otros lo harán!

-sueles sorprenderme siempre!

-muerete Terry! No pasa nada si los chicos como tu se revuelcan con quien desean, pero si soy yo me pueden dejar como una propia prostituta como anne_ hablaba Susana llena de ira_ lo acepto me encanta el sexo, crees que me alegra comportarme como la señorita castidad todos los malditos días para que asi me vean como una dama, soy una niña del bien y tengo las mejores cosas y aun asi hay veces me dan ganas de suicidarme!_ termino ella su monologo_ hay tienes tu psicoanálisis doctor!_ y para terminar dijo_ y ahora bien juegas o te retiras?

-llamala_ dijo él en un tono vencido soltando un suspiro, realmente no sabia que estaba sintiendo en realidad, mientras veía como Susana tomaba el teléfono nuevamente y llamaba a anne, en donde esta contesto sollozando del otro lado del auricular.

-anne querida soy susi!

-susi…

-ya anne deja de llorar_ mientras anne lloraba aun mas, haciendo fastidiar a Susana _ deja de llorar! Te pasare a Terry que quiere decirte algo_ en eso le paso el teléfono a Terry.

-anne_ pero esta seguía llorando_ deja de llorar!_ dijo igualmente fastidiado_ escuchame, tengo una carta de neil para ti_ en eso la escucho calmarse y agradecia al cielo por ello.

-de neil?_ dijo anne con aun lagrimas en los ojos.

-si, me pidió que te la entregara, pero veras ya que tu madre me odia, es imposible que yo valla, asi que haremos lo siguiente…

Ah la media hora una anne aparcaba en un taxi al frente de la casa en la ciudad de los chicos, se habia escapado de su casa solo habia dejado su muñeca para dormir debajo de sus sabanas asi despistaría a su madre y a las sirvientas, mientras Terry como buen anfitrión la esperaba con su sonrisa de medio lado, de alguna manera beber ese coñac seco le habia ayudado a esas estúpidas sensaciones que últimamente sentía dentro de él, sabia cual era la causa, asi que la desecho de su mente pero esa pecosa no salía de allí y eso lo afligía de alguna manera.

Habia dejado que anne leyera su carta de amor por neil en su cuarto, le daba mas agonia verla a ella con cara de tonta al leerla, no entendía como lo que se llamaba amor los ponía estúpidos, eso nunca pasaría con él dijo en su mente muy convencido aunque ni él mismo se lo creía; con sutileza le recomendó que le escribiera una carta a neil de igual manera y mientras ella la escribia se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de hacer algo productivo, pidiéndole a la sirvienta una piña colada de las de él, en donde era mas alcohol que piña y al traérsela, se la dio a la pequeña e inocente anne, haciéndolo pasar como una simple jugo en donde ella no se negó a tomarlo mientras escribia, la cuestión era que ya para cuando iba terminando montones de vasos de piña colada estaban debajo de la cama de Terry en donde ella acostada escribia la carta.

-termine!_ dijo mostrando el papel escrito, quitándoselo arrebatado Terry quien tenia horas observándola, ya estaba fatigado con tan solo verla, asi que mirando la carta escrita con todo el esfuerzo de anne le dio mas fatiga y la arrugo con todas sus fuerzas sonriendo viendo cuan entretenida estaba anne con su bebida, y con un simple manejo de su brazo ya estaba encestada la pequeña hoja en la basura_ mmm es raro, esto no sabe mucho a piña!

-es que asi lo preparan asi en Inglaterra_ hablo él, mientras tomaba su cámara fotográfica, era hora de hacer su magia con su cámara.

-que tal la carta?

-perfecta, llena de mucho amor_ decía riendo de su tontería, mientras sacaba una que otra foto de anne en su cama.

-crees que le va a gustar?

-claro, eso ni lo dudes_ mientras otra y otra foto era sacada llamando la atención de anne quien se giro.

-que haces?_ pregunto ella interesada en lo que él hacia.

-te estoy fotografiando… sabes podrías ser una gran modelo! _ dijo con picardia_ aunque lastima que no seas sexi.

-claro que puedo serlo_ dijo ella con desfachatez.

-bueno dejame ver!_ dijo él mientras veía como ella hacia poses de niña, poniéndose de perrito o tirándose de distintas maneras en la cama, haciéndolo mas bien reir interiormente_ si tienes razón eres demasiado sexi, ven aca quieres_ le hablo él, en donde ella sumisa fue hasta él, cuando estuvo frente a él con destreza le bajo el cierre de la chaqueta que traia ella, para su buena suerte debajo no traia nada mas que unos sostenes de flores muy comicos_ ahora si estas sexi linda!_ en donde ella sonrio por los tragos que habia tomado e hizo muchas mas poses para Terry y su cámara en donde salía solo en sostenes, pero Terry tenia en mente otra cosa_ anne sabes lo que seria super sexi que te quitaras toda la ropa!

-estas loco! Eso no lo are!_ dijo ella sonriendo tontamente, a lo seguido se volvió a cerrar su cierre de la chaqueta, mientras Terry se moria de rabia por dentro.

-lo siento por eso!

-sera mejor que me valla a mi casa! _ dijo ella dispuesta a marcharse, pero Terry no la dejaría irse asi de fácil.

-bueno llamare a tu madre para que venga por ti!

-a mi madre estas loco, no la puedes llamar!

-oh_ se hizo el sorprendido_ ella no sabe que estas aquí?_ mientras anne asentía de manera negativa_ seguro estabas castigada, pero bueno igual llamare a tu madre_ dijo él mientras la veía con rostro asustado.

-por favor no, yo are lo que sea!_ dijo ella poniéndose de rodillas ante él, donde sin lugar a dudas el aprovecharía con creces_ pero no llames a mi mamá por fa!

-anne linda, yo tan solo quiero un beso_ dijo mirándola de forma penetrante con sus zafiros.

-solo un besito? _ preguntaba dudosa, mientras Terry la ponía de pie.

-te prometo que será todo eso.

-esta bien_ dijo ella al fin, poniendo de forma chistosa sus labios, pero Terry tenia otro plan, en donde empezó a abrir los pantalones que llevaba ella_ que haces?_ dijo ella preocupada.

-anne dijiste que me dejarías darte un beso!

-pero…

-no no, anne yo no quiero un beso aca_ señalo su boca_ sino aca!_ señalo al fin esa parte intima e inexplorada de ella.

-QUE?

-oye una promesa es una promesa!

-esta bien_ dijo ella dejando caer sus pantalones viendo bajar a Terry hacia su parte, en donde sintió su aliento fresco debajo de ella, al principio sintió miles de cosquillas que la hicieron reir, pero luego sintió una lengua traviesa de Terry que la hizo gemir como una loca sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas en ella.

La mañana llego y la señora Britter buscaba a anne en su habitación, en donde después de llamarla no respondia buscando en su cama encontró solo su muñeca de dormir, al intentar buscarla en el baño, anne llegaba por la puerta de su cuarto con una pinta de loca, su cabello revuelto, esa noche la habia pasado con Terry en donde la hizo sentir distintas cosas pero por cuestiones de lo que habia tomado cayo dormida en su cama no volviendo a su casa hasta hoy en la mañana y dejando a Terry molesto porque no lo habia dejado llegar mas alla;

Su madre al verla le pregunto en donde estaba y solo alego que andaba de compras, no restándole mucha importancia la obligo a irse a cambiar, esta mañana irían a la casa de Eloisa Grandchester una gran benefactora de el colegio san pablo quien la habia invitado a un distinguido desayuno con la hija de William Andley y eso para la señora Britter era mas que suficiente para revolotear de alegría.

Ah las pocas horas ya anne estaba sentada en una mesa debajo de la sombra hablando con candy realmente se llevaban bien, hablaban de rosas y a anne le encantaban las rosas, era muy divertido hablar con ella pensaba candy, realmente tenia algo especial, era un poco inocente pero era linda y tenia un gran corazón, anne hablaba de un dia que salvo un indefenso pajarito pero en eso la muerte llego, no era nada mas que Terry con su arrebatador porte varonil, realmente mataria a cualquiera con su sonrisa, pero anne se sintió intimidada por su mirada, mientras candy se sentía bien junto a él.

-no sabia que vendrías Terry_ dijo candy con una sonrisa.

-no iba a venir, pero no aguante la tentación de verte_ sonrio con dulzor, mientras anne solo comia una uva con interés pero poso sus ojos en los de Terry y vio como el pasaba su lengua con sensualidad por sus labios dándole una imagen erotica de él y eso la hizo escupir su uva y salir corriendo a refugiarse dentro de la casa, haciendo que candy la viera con confusión mientras Terry solo reia_ que grosera!

- es un poco rara_ comento candy, mientras veian como Eloisa venia a donde estaban ellos.

-hay no se que hacer_ comento Eloisa.

-sucede algo tia?_ pregunto Terry fingiendo preocupado.

-era la señora Smith dice que faltan voluntarios en la residencia de los ancianos y yo no puedo ir, tengo entradas para el teatro_ dijo afligiéndose.

-oh eso es terrible tia.

-se me ocurre una idea, porque no van ustedes por mi?_ en ese momento ya Terry planeaba su escape ante esta situación, pero candy la daño con su respuesta.

-nos encantaría ir!

-hay son unos amores!_ dijo Eloisa abrazando con cariño a su sobrino querido, quien solo pedia que se lo tragara la tierra de una vez, esto no eran cosas de él_ eres un encanto mi niño!_ mientras este quería asesinar a candy por lo que le hacia.

Sin poder envitarlo minutos después estaba con candy en la residencia de ancianos, allí una señora robusta y gorda los recibió llena de amor hacia los chicos, adoraba que chicos de su edad sirvieran de voluntarios ante los viejecitos que allí habitaban, les dio un recorrido por los alrededores, no podía evitar reir con todo aquello, estos viejitos eran demasiados aburridos y tantas comodidades que tenían, pero en eso sintió como candy tomaba un camino hacia la habitación de uno de los ancianos, él quiso seguirla pero la señora no lo dejo, alegando que habia otra persona a la cual cuidaría él, al llegar esa habitación estaba un viejecita flaca cabello canoso tal vez de unos noventa años o mas, estaba entretenida mirando por el ventanal.

-aquí esta la señora, hablale un poquito fuerte pues no escucha mucho, dentro de un rato vendre por ti_ dijo la señora antes de encerrarlo allí, esto era peor que la cárcel pensaba él.

-buenas tardes señora_ dijo él pero la viejita ni siquiera le habia hecho caso, eso lo altero aun mas y grito_ BUENAS TARDE SEÑORA!

-oh buenas tarde mi niño como estas?_ dijo ella de la manera mas linda y serena.

-bien gracias.

-que as dicho? Hablame mas fuerte si?_ esto lo calaba hasta los huesos de la rabia.

-DIJE BIEN!_ continuo gritando, asi pasaron los minutos en los que creyó que era un calvario, la señora intentaba hablarle pero él decía que ya se lo habia dicho, lo bueno era que esta viejecita tenia corta memoria eso era algo a su favor.

-oh te conte de la vez que mi difunto marido…

-SI SEÑORA YA ME LO A CONTADO!

-de verdad?

-SI A SIDO DESPUES DE JUGAR AL AJEDREZ!

-jugamos ajedrez?_ preguntaba ella confundida realmente no lo recordaba.

-SI, ME A GANADO TRES VECES!

-en serio?

-SI, y de ultimo me e revolcado con su hija_ dijo mas bajito.

-que as dicho?

-NADA! NADA!_ al momento escucho como tocaban la puerta de entrada y corrió hacia donde estaba la señora y se sento a su lado, tomando un libro de literatura actuando como si realmente le leyera a la pobre viejecita_ pase!

-hola, como esta todo?_ pregunto la señora robusta quien estaba en la puerta junto a candy con una sonrisa, mientras la viejecita empezaba a contar todas las mentiras que Terry le habia metido en su cabeza.

-hemos jugado ajedrez y le e ganado tres veces!

-oh que bien lo as hecho chico!

-es adorable_ decía la viejita toda engañada, abrazando con cariño a Terry quien sonreía falsamente_ ah sido muy divertido!

Pocos minutos después ya candy y Terry iban en su auto, ella solo lo miraba de reojo, Terry iba tranquilo manejando pensaba en su siguiente paso con candy, realmente esta vez no quería dañar nada con ella.

-es raro me e sentido muy bien conmigo mismo, la señora fue genial_ dijo él tratando de ganarse a candy, pero solo logro que esta se riera irónicamente.

-deja de fingir Terry, ''la señora es genial''_ dijo imitándolo poniéndole comillas a lo que habia dicho.

-claro que si!

-no te lo crees ni tu mismo!

-claro que no es asi!

-me tomas por tonta?

-no candy, solo te digo la verdad!

-ajam si claro_ dijo irónicamente mirándolo.

-esta bien, a sido un aburrimiento, odio hacer esto!

-jaja lo sabia! Pero Terry eso no significa que seas malo.

-creo que si lo soy.

-claro que no!

-diablos candy, contigo no se puede ganar_ dijo derrotado.

-no se trata de ganar Terry_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pero este le desvió la mirada hacia el frente_ sabes cual es tu problema te lo tomas todo muy en serio.

-te equivocas!

-intenta relajarte!

-estoy relajado!_ le dijo el estresado.

-claro, oye tienes agua?

-busca en el asiento de atrás_ allí ella consiguió una botella de agua procedió a tomar pero Terry piso un bache en medio de la carretera lo que hizo que ella le bañara los pantalones de agua_ ahs! Candy!

-hay lo siento! Lo siento!_ decía candy desesperada, tratando de secarlo, pero justamente el agua habia caído en esa parte sensible de Terry y que ella pasara su mano por allí no mejoraba nada.

-linda si querías tocar la mercancía me lo hubieras dicho!

-yo que?_ allí se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se puso roja hasta ya no mas_ eres un estúpido!

-jajaja _ solto él una sonora carcajada al verla asi, parecía una manzanita_ mira se te ven mas las pecas jajaja!

-Terry Grandchester te prohíbo que te burles de mis pecas!_ dijo ella molesta.

-jajaja es que son muchas_ continuo riéndose.

-Terry_ chillo candy al verlo colorado de la risa.

-ya me calmo, jajaja_ pero continuo riendo.

-no me caes bien_ dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-vamos linda pecosa eres hermosa asi como tus pecas_ esta declaración la hizo sonrojar y solo le sonrio de una manera hermosa, esto provoco en Terry muchos sentimientos, su corazón lleno de telarañas rejuvenecía llenándose de miles de mariposas que aunque lo negara, le agradaba sentirse de esta manera.

-por lo menos te hice reir!

-claro que no!

-jaja si lo hice, no te preocupes quedara entre nosotros_ dijo ella riendo al momento que pasaba su mano por la de él y la tomaba, eso lo dejo helado sintió un fuerte bombeo en su corazón y como instinto estrecho su mano con la de ella, era agradable compartir todo con ella, era especial.

El camino se les hizo corto y casi a unos minutos llegaron a la villa, bajaron del auto y aun tomados de la mano ella simplemente le sonreía con cariño y él como niño pequeño sonreía, se estaba comportando como un estúpido pero eso le gustaba, intento decirle algo pero alguien se le adelanto.

-mi dulce candy al fin te veo!_ dijo un apuesto chico rubio ojos azules que parecían el mismísimo mar, era casi de su estatura, se podría decir que iguales, de porte parecido, solo que este chico transmitia serenidad y paz cosa que él no lo hacia.

-oh Dios ya estas aquí!_ dijo candy gritando con emoción y soltándole la mano de un impulso abrazando a él chico presente, esto lo molesto aun mas, se veía en sus ojos como los zafiros eran tempestad.

-estas mas hermosa_ dijo sonriéndole él chico a candy, pero dirigió su mirada a Terry y con modales pregunto_ y quien es tu amigo candy?

-ah él es Terry Grandchester_ dijo candy apenada, realmente no esperaba esta clase de enfrentamiento.

-un placer_ dijo el chico estrechando su mano con Terry, pero él no se quedaría asi.

-y tu eres?_ pregunto Terry también a lo cual él respondió.

-Antony Brower_ ambos se miraron en manera de reto y antony a completo con algo mas_ él prometido de esta bella rubia_ dijo en forma de marcar su territorio habia visto como habían llegado tomados de la mano, además que conocía perfectamente la reputación de Terry y no permitiría que le tocara un solo pelo a su adorada candy; mientras Terry se habia quedado en una pieza, no tenia idea de que el prometido de candy vendría a Londres y justamente en este momento que todo iba bien solo se pregunto:

_¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?_

_¿Cómo borrar lo que e empezado a sentir?_

Continuara…

Hola chicas, me disculpo primero por la demora, pues aquí esta el capi, como verán ya antony y Terry se an enfrentado, que pasara?

Ahora es que viene lo bueno con este par xD

Nada será color rosa para mi lindo Terry pero deberá aprender a ganarse ahora con creces a candy jeje

Espero que les guste, y ojala puedan dejar algún reviewsito!

Gracias a todas esas niñas lindas que leen, espero me acompañen hasta el final.

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	9. Chapter 9

Peligrosas tentaciones

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 8**

Esa noche estaba mirando el cielo calcomiendose de la rabia, cuando todo marchaba muy bien se habia ido por el caño por culpa de un recién aparecido, él simplemente quería ganarle a Susana y olvidarse de todas esas tonterías que habia estado sintiendo últimamente, ya quería ser el mismo de antes, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos que trincara sus planes, pero ahora el niño bonito Antony habia aparecido y sabia que no se la haría fácil de ahora en adelante y realmente por esta vez Terry Grandchester no sabia que hacer, ya no tenia la sincronización de su maravilloso plan perfecto; solto un suspiro derrotado y apretó mas sus manos al recordar como candy habia recibido a ese tonto niño de la sociedad, al momento sintió tantos celos por todo aquello, sintiéndose ridículo por su sentimiento, sintiendo como la noche pasaba lentamente y él simplemente se maltirizaba con distintos sentimientos, solto un bufido y recogió su abrigo del sofá, busco su celular y con brusquedad marco las teclas del móvil llamando a una persona que dormía.

-anne?

Aquella noche anne dormía plácidamente, hasta que escucho el sonido de su móvil, asi que con peresa lo tomo de su mesita de noche y con voz soñolienta dijo:

-alo_ se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Terry del otro lado del auricular, y mas aun se sorprendió de la propuesta que le habia echo pero recordó todo aquello que le habia recomendado Susana y acepto sin pensarlo aquella proposición.

-**Flash Back**-

**Aquella mañana donde habia desayunado en la villa de la tia de Terry se sintió atroz al verlo allí con sus aires de chico varonil, y mas aun cuando paso su lengua eróticamente por sus labios, recordó al instante esa noche donde él se habia aprovechado de ella y le habia besado esa parte prohibida que era intocable, sintió deseos de matarlo allí mismo pero candy estaba allí asi que decidió correr hacia el interior de la casa, pero adentro la tensión la mataba al no saber que hacer ni como actuar, asi que a su mente vino la imagen de la única ''amiga'' que la podía ayudar, esa era Susana, con rapidez la llamo desde allí, sintió su alma volver al cuerpo cuando susi le contesto allí le dijo su necesidad de hablar con ella donde Susana como ''buena amiga'' fue a su auxilio, al verla llegar por la puerta de esa maravillosa casa corrió hacia ella tomandola de la mano y corriendo hacia la biblioteca donde se encerró allí con ella.**

**-estas bien anne?_ le pregunto Susana al verla, poniendo cara de preocupación.**

**-claro que no lo estoy!_ hablaba anne asustada.**

**-clamate niña, dime que pasa?**

**-pues…anoche paso algo terrible.**

**-que te paso anne?**

**-no creo que te importe_ dijo anne con ojos llorosos.**

**-anne linda debes decírmelo si, tu me importas mucho, anda dime?**

**-tiene que ver con tu hermano!**

**-con Terry?**

**-si…se esta aprovechando de mi!**

**-porque no hiciste nada?**

**-pues no lo se_ dijo inocente aun en lagrimas encogiendo los hombros.**

**-ah ver si entiendo, ayer fuiste a nuestra casa no?_ pregunto susi mientras anne asistió positivamente_ entonces él te obligo a tener relaciones sexuales.**

**-bueno…no exactamente asi_ hablo ella poniendo cara confusa.**

**-tuviste que satisfacerlo a él?**

**-ash! No!_ decía anne poniendo cara de asco.**

**-entonces que te hizo?_ preguntaba confundida, mientras anne se acerco a su oído y le contaba en voz baja lo que le habia hecho, haciendo que Susana sonriera cínicamente mientras ella se lo decía, pero cuando ella termino puso cara de seria.**

**-quieres decir que te lo comio?**

**-si tu quieres llamarlo asi_ dijo poniendo mas cara de asco ante como lo decía.**

**-pero anne te gusto?**

**-nooooo!_ dijo indignada, pero Susana la miraba fijamente y le hizo soltar la verdad_ bueno tal vez un poquitito, es que al principio se sentía asqueroso, luego no estuvo mal_ allí puso rostro de soñadora_ y después fue algo como sentir mucho calor y a la vez temblar y después bum!_ dijo chocando las manos haciendo que Susana la mirara con ojos asombrados_ fue como una explosión.**

**-mmm anne tuviste un orgasmo.**

**-enserio?**

**-si, te as vuelto toda una mujer, estoy my orgullosa de ti_ dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.**

**-era solo eso_ dijo riendo y secando sus lagrimas, mientras se ponía a bailar por todo el salón haciendo que Susana se burlara mas de ella.**

**-vamos ven siéntate_ le dijo susi con modales_ muy bien anne linda vas por un buen camino, quiero que sigas asi_ le hablaba mientras la tomaba de los hombros para que le prestara atención_ considera a Terry como tu maestro, deja que te enseñe todo lo que sabe.**

**-pero es que a mi no me gusta él, quiero a neil!**

**-dime no te gustaría hacer feliz a neil_ dijo ella mirándola fijamente_ la practica lleva a la perfección_ allí Susana se lleno de toda la malicia que podía_ mi consejo es que hagas el amor con todos los hombres que puedas!**

**-pero… eso me convertiría en una prostituta!_ dijo anne dudando de todo aquello.**

**-no mi niña, todas lo hacemos, no pienses en eso_ le dijo sonriendo, anne en su totalidad podía ser inocente y estúpida a la vez ese era un punto a su favor_ lo que pasa es que nadie lo dice, es un secreto!**

**-susi es como ser agente secreto?_ dijo ella inocentemente, a lo que Susana se levanto y se rió sin que anne la viera.**

**-oh claro es algo asi_ dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca para irse, realmente Terry estaba cumpliendo con su parte muy bien pensó Susana.**

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Y allí estaba ella siguiendo los consejos de su ''amiga'' Susana, Terry hace pocas horas la habia llamado para un encuentro, pensó en rechazarlo pero recordó esa conversación con susi temprano y decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo que ella le recomendó, con sigilo se habia escapado de su casa, nadie la habia notado y de la misma manera llego a la casa de Terry, allí estaba él sin camisa esperándola en la puerta, se veía algo molesto y tenso, solo le basto cruzar la puerta para que él se apoderara de su cintura, quiso quitárselo de encima pero decidió dejarse llevar, además de que se sentía como nunca habia sentido, no supo cuando habían llegado a la cama de su cuarto y cuando él habia empezado a despojarla de su ropa, solo podía sentir la traviesa lengua de Terry haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, haciéndola subir al cielo en un instante, aunque para ella fue raro pues nunca le beso su boca, solo se encargaba de hacerle sentir cosas ricas en su cuerpo, lo vio desnudo y se lleno aun mas de calor, lo sintió dentro de ella, él le arrebataba su virginidad pero no le importaba, realmente le dolia y se lo hizo saber pero este tapo su boca para no escucharla hablar ni gemir, ella imagino que habia estado en el cielo por horas, pero realmente ni 20 minutos fue todo aquello.

Allí estaba Terry aun desnudo bajo las sabanas, pero luego que termino con ella, simplemente saco de su mesita de noche un diario y empezó a escribir, no prestándole nada de atención a ella quien aun estaba a su lado desnuda, alucinando por todo aquello que habia pasado, él era un amante excepcional, aunque en esta ocasión no habia actuado en su totalidad, sentía tanta rabia por dentro con todo aquello que habia pasado con candy que quiso borrarla de su mente simplemente acostándose con anne de una buena vez, pero se sintió sucio y vacio cuando termino dentro de ella, se sintió asqueado de esa mujer, realmente esa no era la solución mas sensata, pero que mas daba, él daño estaba hecho.

-siempre duele tanto?_ habia tratado ella de romper el silencio que los envolvía.

-la primera vez si_ dijo Terry sin mirarla_ ya se te pasara!

-me gustaría intentarlo yo arriba_ dijo ella con desfachatez poniéndose encima de Terry quien la miro con algo de molestia, pero ella quiso besarlo en la boca, solo que al estar centímetros cerca Terry la empujo con su mano y la tiro al suelo desde la cama, haciéndola caer.

-anne_ dijo él calmadamente, mientras ella levantaba su rostro desde el suelo_ ah esto me gusta llamarlo él momento tranquilo, es donde reflexionamos sobre lo que acabamos de hacer.

-lo siento_ dijo ella subiéndose nuevamente a la cama, viéndolo escribir mientras estaba serio y sin mirarla_ que te pasa?

-nada!

-hice algo malo?

-no, estuviste bien.

-es por candy!_ dijo ella de pronto viendo como él se exasperaba y daba un suspiro lleno de rabia_ la quieres verdad? Bueno me da igual yo no te quiero a ti_ dijo ella sacandole la lengua_ quiero es a neil!

-sera mejor que me valla_ hablo él con una manta en su cintura levantadose con su diario en la mano.

-a donde vas?

-primero a darme un baño!

-mmm me baño contigo?_ pregunto melosamente ella.

-NO!

-te hago cariñito?

-nos vemos!_ le dijo él después de cerrar la puerta, dejándola sola en la cama.

Ese resto de la noche no volvió a su cama, lo que menos quería era ver la cara de anne, asi que paso todo el rato paseando en su auto deportivo quería pensar, pero realmente no pensaba en nada, a su mente solo venia la imagen de candy con ese antony que lo sacaba de quisio.

La mañana lo sorprendió y aun andaba manejando, asi que decidió irse para la villa de su tia, esa mañana necesitaba verla, necesitaba su olor, necesitaba su sonrisa, necesitaba su mirada, se golpeo la cabeza con el volante del auto y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra allí mismo por pensar todo aquello que lo hacia débil y sentimental.

Al estar en el salón de su tia le habían dicho que ella leía cerca del lago, asi que con sus monoculares se decidió a espiarla, mirando como ella tenia su mirada fija en su libro de romeo y Julieta mientras con sentimentalismo dejaba caer una cuantas lagrimas en su libro, asiendo que muchos sentimientos lindos revoloteaban en su estomago de piedra; pero allí todo fue interrumpido por Susana quien entraba en donde él estaba.

-ash! Eh estado todo el dia buscándote por la ciudad y te vine a encontrar aquí, porque diablos no me contestas las llamadas?_ le habia reclamado ella.

-estaba ocupado_ dijo sin restarle importancia aun mirando a candy, haciendo que Susana se acercara a él y se fijara que alguien estaba en el lago, pero no distinguía quien era, asi que le quito sin mas los monoculares y miro a una rubia que leía entretenida un simple libro.

-mmm es ella?

-si_ dijo él fastidiado.

-pero si esta llorando, ja!

-suelta eso!_ le dijo molesto Terry quitándoselos y mirando él por ellos_ cállate de una vez!_ le grito haciendo que Susana lo mirara sorprendida.

-que diablos te pasa?

-nada_ dijo él mirándola, mientras Susana temió que fuera lo que ella imaginaba.

-oh Dios te esta afectando?

-de alguna manera si_ dijo derrotado él, haciendo que Susana se enfureciera interiormente_ no soporto sus estupideces de castidad y aun asi estoy encaprichado de ella!_ mientras hablaba Susana se sorprendia aun mas_ me a hecho reir_ hablo Terry con una sonrisa.

-y por eso perderas nuestra apuesta?_ dijo ella rmolesta con todo esto que pasaba.

-no voy a perder nada_ dijo con rabia_ solo estoy tardando algo mas de lo previsto!

-te importa si doy una vueltica en mi nuevo auto?_ dijo ella tomando con una sonrisa sínica las llaves que colgaban del bolsillo del pantalón de Terry.

-susi a lo único que te motaras será a mi!_ le hablo él sonriéndole sínicamente también haciéndola rabiar_ si me disculpas voy a trabajar!_ le dijo finalmente él saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola en la estancia.

Allí Terry se dirigió a donde estaba candy , allí la vio sentada encima de la hierva leyendo con mucho esmero, otra vez en su cuerpo empezaron a aflorar sentimientos dormidos, ella se veía tan tierna allí, ahora debía arriesgarse pensó Terry, era hora de que candy callera de una vez.

-bonjour belle_ dijo él acercandose a ella y arrodillandose frente a ella.

-bonjour monsieur_ respondio ella, mientras lo vio acercarse a su mejilla dandole un beso, asi mismo beso la otra mejilla pero alli poco a poco fue dejando un camino de besos asi mismo llegando a su boca y fundiendo sus labios en un vaiven lleno de sentimientos puros pero confusos, pero terry no llego alli, sino que quiso recostarla en la hierva, mientras candy se dejaba llevar, pero llego un momento en que la conciencia le grito que lo que hacia estaba mal, y de un solo empujon se libero de terry, dejandolo confundido, mientras lo miro levantarse, pero ella tenia la cara roja como un tomate por lo que acababa de pasar.

-lo siento_ dijo él.

-yo tambien_ respondio candy, pero eso a terry lo enfurecio.

-sabes que ? NO LO SIENTO!_ dijo gritandole_ no me arrepiento de lo que hice, cuando estoy contigo no me puedo detener, dime que no sientes nada por mi?

-si siento…

-entonces que pasa? Que yo sepa no eres casada!_ le seguia gritando él, mientras que con ironia dijo_ ah no ser que lo estes con Jesus!

-esto es muy cruel_ le grito candy aun sentada en la hierva.

-es por el imbesil de Antony_ dijo él con celos.

-no metas a Antony en esto!

-porque no podemos estar juntos?_ le exigio él.

-quieres saber porque?_ le grito ella tambien.

-si dime porque?

-no confio de mi misma al estar los dos solos!_ le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas dejando a terry en una pieza, ella sentia algo por él, se sintio patetico por lo que habia hecho y quiso disculparse con ella y abrazarla, pero alguien mas habia acabado de llegar y habia escuchado todo aquello aunque pretendio no hacerlo.

-preciosa vine por ti, vamos a cabalgar_ le decia antony abrazandola por la cintura, haciendo que terry lo fusilara con la mirada_ oh hola Grandchester !

-mejor los dejo solos_ dijo terry mirando como candy escondia sus lagrimas con la palma de su mano.

-si es lo mejor, quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas con mi novia!_ dijo Antony aun tomando a candy posesivamente_ verdad mi linda?_ con esto solo candy pudo mover la cabeza de manera positiva, haciendo que terry saliera de alli sintiendose miserable por todo lo que habia hecho, sabia que candy lo queria de una manera especial y él a ella, pero nada salia bien entre ambos, con las manos apretadas salio caminando en direccion de su auto, reprendiendose a si mismo.

-estupido Grandchester te as enamorado_ se repitio con melarcolia.

Continuara…

Chicas lindas! aqui volvi, feliz inicio de semana!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero como ustedes lo pidieron llego un nuevo capi aunque un poco corto, pero espero les guste,

Hay adoro a mi terry jaja, pero hay que hacerlo frustrarse para que le cueste, no creen chicas ?

Dejenme un reviewsito si pueden y cualquier idea que tengan diganmela que la tomare en cuenta, eso no lo duden.

Gracias por seguir conmigo.

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	10. Chapter 10

Peligrosas tentaciones

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 9**

Despues de aquello que habia pasado con candy él no habia vuelto a la villa de su tia, se sentía demasiado mal para verla junto a Antony paseando por los alrededores, no quería saber nada de ella pero sabia que solo se intentaba engañar con eso, realmente la quería ver con todas sus fuerzas pero su orgullo no se lo permitia, habían pasado solo una semana y para él era una eternidad, una muy larga en la que Susana solo se habia encargado de fastidiarlo por teléfono pero él la habia ignorado, agradecia al cielo que a pesar de que no tenia amigos por lo menos tenia una amiga que aunque no le perdonaba todo lo que habia pasado con Albert aun ella no era capaz de dejarlo en la calle y le habia permitido quedarse con ella esos días.

Karen no era la misma chica que él conocía, realmente no tener nada de contacto con Albert le habia afectado gravemente, ya casi no reia y tampoco se vestia tan extravagante como solia hacerlo, ya no se veian a chicos entrar en su habitación con ella, ya nada era igual, y pues él no quería meterse en su vida, sabia que ella era tan orgullosa como él y eso era suficiente para no tocarle el tema, ironica la vida en que ambos estaban muriendo por esos dos hermanos Andley.

Esa mañana Terry veía a Karen solo mirar por la ventana, estaba el cielo nublado y todo con un aire frio, le vio caer unas lagrimas pero no dijo nada, ciertamente ambos guardaban casi el mismo dolor solo que él no lo demostraba, sintió pena por ella hacia días que la veía mirar por la ventana y no habia hecho nada para animarla asi que esta vez lo haría.

-vamos levantate de hay!_ le hablo viendo como ella dirigía su mirada hacia él_ vamos al parque, ponte un abrigo y vámonos.

-terry no estoy de animo_ dijo ella mirando nuevamente afuera.

-mira yo no estoy de animo para quedarme encerrado y se que tu tampoco asi que no te quejes y vamos, anda Karen, yo te ayudo y tu me ayudas!

-porque no vas solo y ya!

-porque no quiero dejarte aquí, solo será un rato, vamos!

-esta bien_ dijo ella soltando un suspiro derrotado, sabia que él no cedería, era un terco asi que no quería seguir llevándole la contraria, asi que solo tomo su abrigo y siguió a Terry a la salida.

Realmente habia algo de frio, a Terry nunca se le ocurrían cosas buenas, lo vio tomar su mano con caballerosidad y la entrelazo en su brazo, sonriéndole de manera patética para ella pero de igual manera le devolvió la sonrisa, Terry no era malo después que se conocía tal cual como era, ella tampoco era ciega, lo habia visto todo estos días con rostro pensativo y manteniéndose en su mundo de posibilidades, pero al final lo veía votar un suspiro y miraba el suelo, él también sufria por una chica y ella sabia quien era, nada mas que la hermana de él chico que ella desearía ver aunque fuera unos instantes.

Caminaron por las orillas del parque, realmente estaba algo solitario, solo se veía uno que otro niño correr detrás de un perro, allí vio un heladero y quiso hacer algo lindo por Karen.

-esperame aquí, ya vuelvo_ dijo Terry emprendiendo su marcha hacia un señor con un carrito de helados a unos metros de allí, dejando sola a Karen unos minutos, ella solo se intentaba calentar sus manos, habia demasiado frio para ella, solo sonrio por las tonterías de Terry a quien se le ocurriría comprar un helado en medio de ese frio que habia, aun asi le pareció lindo el gesto que hacia, allí aun sola miro el cielo oscurecido, parecía que el invierno llegaría pronto y eso no era algo que le agradara.

Aun seguía esperando al tonto de Terry que apareciera, pero allí un perro paso corriendo con una capucha en su boca, realmente era muy bonita como para que la cargara ese animal en su boca, pero sus pensamientos fueron truncados cuando una persona muy precipitada paso corriendo y la rempujo bruscamente.

-hey que te pasa!_ fue la exclamación que solto con esa chica cabello rojizo que corria detrás del animal, le habia molestado que la llevara por delante de esa manera, pero realmente empezó a reir cuando se dio cuenta de que ese can le habia llevado la capucha a esa chica, siguió riendo pero ya no veía a esa chica se habia perdido en los matorrales, pero a unos minutos miro que tres personas mas venían caminando detrás de ella riendo, no le presto atención a quienes eran, asi que siguió despaldas, pero sintió una mano tibia en su hombro y se giro lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes muy lindos, eran esmeraldas relucientes que inspiraban tranquilidad, era una chica rubia, se le hizo conocida pero no sabia de donde.

-hola, disculpa_ hablia dicho la chica_ no as visto pasar a una chica blanca con pelo rojizo correr detrás de un perro por aquí?

-mmm si hace unos instantes, se ha ido por alla_ le señalo Karen con una sonrisa_ ese perro la llevaba ya cansada, jaja.

-jajaja, si me alegro mucho, eso le pasa por estar de repugnante con el pobre perrito!

-ja me imagino aunque pobre chica, se ve que no corre a diario!

-es una loca jajaja_ habia contestado la chica con una sonrisa.

-bueno oye mucho gusto_ dijo Karen estrechándole su mano, realmente esta chica era amigable con ella_ me llamo Karen Kleis.

-un placer, yo soy Can…

-Candy?_ era Terry quien se aparecia detrás de Karen con un helado lleno de chispas de chocolate, mientras la rubia quedo fría al verlo.

No esperaba verlo después de aquello realmente lo habia extrañado mucho toda esta semana, pero pensó que después de lo que ella le habia dicho y como lo habia rechazado ya no estaría interesado en ella, pero se equivocaba, allí estaba Terry con su corazón desbocado hacia días que no la veía y realmente aquella mañana nublada se veía hermosa con ese abrigo marrón que llevaba puesto, además de sexi ya que sus rizos estaban sueltos y le daban una vista sensual, quiso atinar a decir algo mas pero no sabia que decirle, al igual asi estaba ella no tenia idea de cómo actuar ante él, mientras Karen solo miraba a este par que solo se intercambiaban miradas, nunca habia visto a Terry sin habla, rio de medio lado al darse cuenta que el conquistador no tenia palabras con esta chica, esa si era una novedad interesante para ella, asi que tosío un poco para que notaran que ella estaba allí y asi mismo intervino.

-wow! Veo que se conocen_ dijo eliminando que ellos se siguieran mirando embobados.

-si bueno ella es Candy Andley_ hablo Terry sin darse cuenta que Karen se tensaba con él apellido.

-si soy amiga de Terry_ siguió hablando Candy explicándole a Karen pero esta estaba lejos de la realidad.

-candy yo quisiera hablar contigo_ dijo Terry sin mas.

-yo…yo…pues no lo se_ tartamudeo ella nerviosa, realmente ella no estaba allí sola, simplemente todos se habían separado para conseguir a Eliza a quien un lindo perrito se le habia llevado su fina capucha, se sintió nerviosa ya que Antony era uno de los que la acompañaba, asi que por eso dudaba de hablar con Terry.

-vamos solo serán unos minutos!

-no puedo, debo irme_ dijo ella retirándose no sin antes añadir_ fue un placer Karen!_ asi mismo empezó a caminar, pero Terry no se quedaría solo a mirarla marcharse asi que le extendió el helado a Karen.

-toma, discúlpame Karen pero ya vuelvo, te lo aseguro_ dijo él dándole el helado, asi Karen solo le sonrio.

-vamos grandote, ve por ella!_ le dijo animandolo a irse, lo vio seguir a esa rubia.

Nuevamente ella estaba sola por lo que decidió sentarse en una banca, pero antes de llegar a ella un chico alto salió de uno de los matorrales llevándosela por delante y haciéndola perder el equilibrio, pero gracias al cielo que con sus grandes brazos la detuvo de una caída aparatosa, quiso reclamarle a ese individuo pero antes de levantar su rostro ese olor tan varonil conocido por ella la hizo alarmarse y sintió como aquella persona respiraba agitado, asi mismo acelerando su corazón, poco a poco alzo su rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la ignotizaron al momento, allí estaba el dueño de sus trasnochos, no sabia como actuar ni que hacer, él también estaba petrificado mirándola fijamente, allí decidió actuar con el corazón y sin mas miramentos solo lo beso!

Mientras Terry seguía a candy pero esta chica era terca, caminaba aun mas rápido, hasta que por fin la detuvo con su brazo y la hizo girarse solo para que sus miradas quedaran juntas, sintiendo como sus manos empezaban a sudar y su corazón empezaba a bombear mas sangre de lo normal.

-pecosa no me huyas_ dijo en un tono meloso y tranquilo haciéndola temblar.

-no huyo…es que debo irme_ dijo ella con pesar.

-disculpame por lo que hice_ hablaba él recordándole el incidente de hace una semana.

-olvidalo, discúlpame a mi, yo no debi tratarte asi, sabes que yo tengo novio y…_ pero allí quedo su monologo porque el con sus dedos la hizo callar, poniendo suavemente uno en su boca dejándola en el limbo.

-no me importa lo que digas, yo peleare por lo que quiero y esa eres tu mi pecosa_ le susurro con cautela casi en su oído, haciéndola ruborizarse hasta ya no mas, mientras Terry la atrajo hacia su pecho y se fundió con ella en un calido abrazo.

Primera vez en su vida se sintió protegido y lleno de tanto amor, no le importaba lo que ella dijera él sabia que ella lo quería de alguna manera y él se encargaría de que ella lo aceptara, ya nada mas importaba solo ellos dos, se sentía tan absorto del mundo, solo sintiendo los risos rebeldes de ella en su rostro, respirando aroma a rosas que lo inundo, sintiéndose feliz, su careta de niño mimado no estaba, esta vez sonreía de verdad con una persona que de verdad lo quería y que de verdad se preocupaba por él.

-Terry_ susurro ella aun con su rostro pegado a su pecho.

-dime linda?

-debo irme_ hablo ella pero sin soltarse de él.

-solo un ratito mas asi_ la aprisiono con mas fuerza a su pecho_ te extrañe!

-de verdad?_ pregunto ella, aun no creía todo esto, de cierta manera aun dudaba.

-si pecosa, es cierto_ le aseguro él.

-CANDY! …CANDY! …CANDY!_ eran los gritos que los hicieron separar, sin lugar a dudas era Antony quien la llamaba del otro lado del parque, aun no los habia visto pues estaba lejos de allí pero sus gritos se aproximaban a ellos, haciendo precipitar a candy.

-terry ahora si me debo ir!_ dijo ella intentando irse.

-pero porque?

-vamos Terry no quiero que pelees con Antony!

-lo dejaras?_ pregunto él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-pero…

-solo dime?

-enseñame que as cambiado y lo dejare!_ aseguro ella, intentándole dar una oportunidad, viendo como este sonreía.

-te lo enseñare cada dia mi pecosa_ seguido beso sus manos y con una sonrisa le dijo_ esta vez lo are bien, anda ve!

-tambien te extrañe_ dijo ella dándole un beso en su mejilla y echo a correr hacia la dirección de los gritos de Antony, dejándolo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras sentía que la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad que aprovecharía, recordando asi a Karen en donde con paso rápido camino hacia donde la habia dejado, pero antes de llegar a donde estaba, alguien mas lo intercepto.

-eres tu!_ dijo eliza con una expresión de rabia, mientras Terry solo esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado llena de cinismo, realmente esta chica le daba risa.

-hola estrellita porno!_ dijo riendo, haciéndola ponerse roja del coraje.

-maldito imbesil, eres el culpable de mis desgracias, mi madre esta presentando cargos por tu culpa y mi reputación quedo en la basura por ti, eres un degenerado_ dhabla ella con furia intentando cachetearlo, pero Terry detuvo su mano con brusquedad.

-primero me importa un comino lo que te ahiga pasado, segundo que te ahigas puesto de tonta a sacarte fotos denudas no es problema mio y tercero tu madre al fin y al cabo era una loca_ dijo él aun sonriendo_ mas bien alegrate que ahora eres famosa!

-sueltame_ dijo ella con brusquedad soltándose_ me las pagaras todas y cada una de las cosas que me hiciste Terrence!

-uy que miedo! vamos eliza deja de estorbar y piérdete!_ dijo él ignorándola siguiendo su caminar, escuchando miles de insultos por parte de eliza quien estaba que se moria de la rabia, mientras el la ignoro, solo era una simple loca que solo hablaba creyo él; mientras llego al sitio donde habia dejado a Karen pero ella no estaba allí en eso sintió que un mensaje de texto le llegaba, y con sutileza lo reviso no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa.

''_Terry eh tenido suerte, Albert me a perdonado,_

_Estoy tan feliz, creo que celebraremos por eso,_

_Asi que vete a un hotel o vuelve a la villa de tu tia,_

_Creo que la futura cuñada te a perdonado,_

_Asi que no me molestes por toda esta semana,_

_Te adora…Karen''_

-pequeña bribona con suerte_ dijo sonriendo_ bueno creo que me queda volver con mi tia, ahora si vere a mi pecosa todos los días_ volvió por su auto, pero en el camino sintió como una llamada de Susana entraba, pero la miro y simplemente la corto, ignorando asi aquello y mirando el cielo menciono_ no me interesas Susana, voy por una pecosita que si merece mi vida!

Continuara…

Hola!

Chicas voy mas al corriente, a ver ando poniéndole algo de lo mio a la historia para darle mas aventura, espero les guste, tratare de no abandonar todo porque si y estare mas pendiente de ustedes.

Disculpen lo corto.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia o saludito déjenme un reviewsito jaja

Gracias por leer y me animan mucho todo sus reviews :D

'*Ely Andley*'


	11. Chapter 11

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 10**

Terry como niño deseoso de un dulce no dudo en ir hasta la villa de su tia para quedarse con ella, lo primero que quería hacer era ver a su pecosa, tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla feliz, realmente estaba emocionado con ella, nunca se habia sentido tan patético pero se dio de cuenta que eso le gustaba de cierta manera, ciertamente estar enamorado de esa rubia le habia cambiado su corazón de una manera especial, el portón de la hermosa villa se abrió a su paso allí se adentro a la casa, no perdiendo tiempo con su tia, en donde esta no se le negó en darle estancia en su casa, ciertamente su tia era una de las pocas personas que realmente le tenían cariño; con paso ansioso se dirigió a la habitación de esa pecosa que iluminaba su corazón, pero nunca conto con que ella estuviese con alguien mas en su habitación.

-diablos candy alejate de ese tipo!_ claramente esa era la voz de Antony quien se notaba sumamente molesto.

-no deberías juzgar a nadie Antony, tu no lo conoces para decir eso!

-por Dios candy, ese chico es la escoria de la sociedad, un estúpido playboy que se cree mejor que los demás, además que se aprovecha de chicas inocentes como tu, no seas ingenua candy!_ seguía hablando Antony del otro lado de la puerta, mientras Terry apretaba sus puños, ganas no le faltaban en ir y darle una lección a ese estúpido que hablaba mal de él, pero se contuvo.

-yo no soy una niña!_ hablo candy_ tengo derecho de ser amiga de quien quiera.

-si pero estar de manos con alguien y hablar con él a solas no es una simple amistad, candy me crees estúpido o que?_ le subia el tono de voz Antony_ crees que no me doy cuenta que ese imbesil te acecha, solo quiere convertirte en un trofeo mas!

-un momento! A mi no me vengas con eso antony!_ le replicaba candy, mientras Terry se sentía miserable, realmente eso era lo que el planeaba para ella y habia subestimado a antony, él realmente sabia sus intenciones con la pecosa.

-despierta candy, cuando menos te des cuenta seras una de sus conquistas que ya no tienen prestigio ni inocencia.

-ah eso es lo único que te importa…

No princesa, no me lo tomes asi_ trato de interrumpirla él pero no pudo.

-solo te importa que sea virgen!_ grito ella haciendo que Terry abriera los ojos en grande, realmente no era una novedad para él pero no creía que ella fuera tan liberal con ese tema, mientras antony se sonrojaba y intentaba remediar algo que no podía.

-amor no es asi, solo que…

-nada eso es lo que quisiste decirme!

-vamos mi linda_ intento acercarse a ella, pero esta se lo impidió.

-sera mejor que te marches, necesito estar sola_ dijo dándole la espalda.

-mi vida vamos no seas asi.

-antony marchate ya!_ le dijo ella mirándolo severamente.

Allí él entendió que estaba demasiado molesta como para hablarle, por lo tanto decidió marchase y darle su espacio, realmente habia sido muy duro con ella, pero era que odiaba verla junto a ese grandchester, sabia que ese tipo no era de fiar y él no bajaría la guardia; Terry escucho como iban a abrir la puerta y se oculto detrás de la pared del otro pasillo, viendo como Antony con rostro afligido salía de la habitación y caminaba en sentido contrario a donde él estaba, allí se alegro de verlo fuera del cuarto de su pecosa, donde espero unos cuantos minutos para verlo desaparecer por la estancia y no dudo en abrir la puerta de esa rubia con mucho cuidado y se adentro en ella, viendo como estaba la habitación muy arreglada como siempre, sonriendo al ver un osito en el medio de la cama, lo curioso era que candy no estaba allí, pero algo agudizo sus sentidos y lo hizo dejar de respirar.

La regadera de la ducha la habían abierto, escuchando como caian las gotas de agua en la cerámica fina, quiso evitar acercarse, pero sus instintos de depredador lo gobernaban, acercándose a paso lento hacia el baño, en donde la puerta estaba entre abierta, por donde miro con lujuria, para su mala o buena suerte la cortina de la ducha no estaba cerrada dejando ver el cuerpo de candy completamente desnudo, sintió tantas ganas de tirarse encima de ella y hacerla suya, pero su conciencia y su corazón le gritaban que no lo hiciera, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera rápida, sintiendo mucho calor con todo aquello, miro como candy pasaba sus manos por su largo cabello rubio y ondulado, aun con sus ojos cerrados pasaba sus manos por su cuello, se notaba tensa, de cierta manera meditaba en la ducha, mientras él se deleitaba con la vista, realmente habia visto casi cientos de cuerpos desnudos a lo largo de su vida, pero él de esta chica era sumamente hermoso para su vista, tenia ese toque angelical que la hacia verse pura tal cual lo era.

Terry no sabia que hacer, no articulaba ningún musculo, pero su vista se deleitaba con lo que veía, asi que noto que ya era hora de desaparecer de allí, con pasos leves se fue retirando de la puerta que daba hacia el baño, iba muy concentrado en no hacer ruido que no vio ese jarron que estaba en la mesita en la entrada.

Un gran estruendo basto para que candy se pusiera alerta, asi que tomo rápidamente su paño, se cubrió lo mas que pudo y salió de el baño, notando que un jarron ya hacia en el suelo, con cuidado a no cortarse con los trozos se acerco hacia la puerta de la habitación abriéndola y mirando hacia el pasillo, en donde estaba vacio pues nadie estaba allí, hizo una mueca de fastidio y camino a cambiarse, pensando que simplemente era el viento quien habia hecho ese estrago.

Mientras Terry tenia su corazón desbocado por todo aquello, apenas le dio tiempo para perderse de allí rápidamente, estaba demasiado excitado y conmocionado con lo que vio, tenia que salir rápidamente de ese trance tan rico pero peligroso, por eso era que se dirigió hacia las caballerizas y asi tomo ese caballo favorito de él, su preciosa Teodora, allí estaba tan tajante como él mismo, sonrio con ello y sin dudarlo monto en ella, el corcel al verlo ya montado no dudo en correr todo lo que podía haciendo sentir a Terry libre, cuando se sintió algo mejor decidió trotar a paso lento, no contando en que alguien mas lo alcanzaría y se cruzaría en su camino.

-asi que volviste Grandchester_ era Antony quien venia cabalgando a paso calmado, haciendo que Terry se sintiera fastidiado al verlo, aun recordaba todo lo que le habia dicho a la pecosa de él_ realmente me sorprendió no verte todo esta semana.

-ah si?_ dijo Terry riendo irónicamente, sabia que Antony mentia.

-claro, sobre todo candy_ dijo él mirando la reacción de Terry pero este solo lo miro burlonamente_ sabes que **MI NOVIA** te a tomado algo de cariño_ seguía antony recalcándolo lo de ''novia'', haciendo que Terry explotara.

-Brower no nos engañemos, tu sabes que me gusta tu **NOVIA** y que hare lo que ella quiera por su amor_ dijo Terry mirando como antony se ponía furioso con todo aquello, no era cualquiera que molestaba a este castaño y menos lo seria un rubio.

-eres un sínico! Sabes que candy es mi novia, no tienes derecho a decir eso.

-sabes lo curioso es que a ella le gusto y creo que demasiado_ hablaba Terry peinando con sus dedos el pelo de su corcel.

-no seas estúpido, ella solo te tiene lastima, piensa que realmente eres un chico bueno, pero ambos sabemos quien eres_ y mirándolo con reto le dijo_ crees que no se quien diablos eres tu, eres una escoria para la sociedad!

-y veo que eso te duele, pero te informo que yo por candy hago lo que sea y si eh de volverme bueno para esa estúpida sociedad lo hago.

-y tu crees que las cebras se pueden quitar las rayas!

-no te confundas Brower_ dijo Terry tomandolo de la camisa_ candy es mia!

-candy solo te tiene lastima_ dijo antony soltándose_ si realmente la valoraras no dejarías que ella se ganara una mala reputación al andar junto a ti, ella es una chica casta que trae felicidad a todos y que es la chica de mis sueños, ella es la que planeo convertir en mi esposa.

-perdiste demasiado tiempo en ello Brower, la pecosa es la única que me importa a estas alturas de mi vida, por ella dejaría todo y creeme cuando digo todo es todo_ dijo mirándolo en forma de reto_ ella es lo mas valioso que tengo!

-no seas dramático conmigo, se que solo la quieres usar, pero que te quede claro, mientras ella sea mi novia tu nunca le pondrás un dedo encima!_ le grito antony frustrado.

-no perderé mi tiempo discutiendo contigo, se que tarde o temprano yo sere quien gane su amor completamente_ dijo Terry calmadamente, emprendiendo en su caballo a un trate suave.

-no te saldrás con la tuya Grandchester!_ le grito Antony viéndolo marcharse.

-ya lo hice Brower_ le replico Terry añadiendo_ oye ten cuidado con los caballos no queremos que te caigas otra vez_ dijo él sabiendo que habia dado en el clavo, pues antony se habia puesto blanco y no habia articulado mas palabras.

-asi que se lo as dicho candy_ murmuro antony ya estando solo en medio de la hierva montado en ese caballo, pensando que desde aquel incidente que habia sucedido con él, ella nunca habia vuelto a tocar el tema, le tenia tanto pánico a los caballos que nunca la pudo persuadir a montar uno, y miles de veces habia intentado hablar con ella del tema pero solo lo esquivaba diciendo que no se sentía bien hablando de ello, pero como era posible que a Terry un recién aparecido si le habia contado de ello, realmente estaría perdiendo aquel amor que candy decía tener por él?, se lo pregunto él mismo varias veces en esos segundos y no dio con la respuesta, sabia que solo ella la podía contestar esa inquietud, pero sintió miedo de la respuesta, mejor esperaría que ella se calmara en su molestia y hablaría con ella.

Mientras candy se acababa de dar un buen baño, miraba lejanamente, ciertamente estaba algo aburrida, meditaba de esa pelea con antony y se sintió mal por ello, realmente Terry no era la mejor persona del mundo pero algo en ella le decía que merecía una oportunidad, que él cambiaria, necesitaba creerle en su corazón eso era lo que le gritaba, ella sentía algo por Terry aunque lo negara.

Salió de su habitación y camino un poco por el pasillo, al parecer no habia nadie pues aun no habia visto a ninguna persona, tomo una orquídea de un matero y con una sonrisa en su rostro la olio, asi mismo miro la puerta que tenia en frente y se sorprendió al darse de cuenta que era la de Terry, pero asi mismo sonrio y pensó que no haría mal si le daba una miradita a su cuarto, sabia que los hombres eran un desastre, pues su hermano tenia su habitación hecha un caos por lo cual quiso ver que tal era Terry, se sintió traviesa al rodar la manilla y noto que estaba abierta, asomo su cabeza y vio que todo estaba oscuro, como niña pequeña miro hacia afuera y nadie estaba alrededor, asi que entro a la habitación en penumbras y a paso lento fue hasta la lámpara pero choco con una pila de libros, dio un pequeño chillido ya que habia caído arrodillada.

-quien me manda a andar adentro, jaja_ rió al darse cuenta de su situación, con cautela prendió la lámpara y se levanto de el suelo, admirando la habitación bien ordenada de Terry_ wow que bien!_ dijo asombrada de lo bien cuidada que era, la ropa en su closet, los zapatos arreglados, la cama arreglada, todo en su sitio, menos el desastre de libros que ella habia tumbado, asi que se agacho para recogerlos_ libros de poesía? Romeo y Julieta?_ se asombraba ella aun mas por el contenido de cada libro, sintiéndose cohibida con cada uno, pero uno le llamo la atención al momento de abrirlo miro que no era un libro, era un diario, tenia miles de escritos y miles de fotografías de distintas chicas, se sorprendió al ver una fotografía de ¿su prima eliza?.

-que hace eliza aquí?_ prengunto ella, quiso leer el contenido, pero una foto rodo hacia el suelo, asi que la tomo y se levanto con el diario en la mano y la foto de ¿una mujer?_ ja que novedad otra chica!_ dijo con algo de celos, pero algo le llamo la atención, la foto era algo vieja pero bien cuidada, era una mujer algo madura, tenia unos ojos azulados que llamaron mas su atención, era muy hermosa, se preguntaba quien seria, pero miro que por la parte de atrás tenia un escrito_ ah ver que dice, mmm ''ah mi hijo Terry con todo mi amor, Eleanor''… es la madre de Terry_ murmuro ella, pero no habia escuchado cuando Terry habia entrado ya a la habitación.

-pecosa…

-terry…_dijo ella no podía articular otra palabra, vio como Terry miraba sus manos, en donde estaba su diario y esa foto que habia encontrado.

-que haces aquí?_ dijo él notablemente molesto.

-pues yo…_pero allí sintió como Terry quitaba de sus manos en un arrebato las cosas en su mano, mirando la foto que hace unos minutos ella miraba y apretándola con su mano haciéndola una simple bola de papel, esto hizo que ella entrara en pánico, nunca lo habia visto tan molesto como ahora lo estaba.

-terry discúlpame de verdad…

-ni se te ocurra decirle algo de esto a nadie_ dijo Terry tomandola fuertemente de sus brazos mirándola con resentimiento_ si tu hablas estaras perdida!_ aquella afirmación hizo temblar a candy, sintiendo dolor a la vez por como la apretaba él_ entiendes?_ ella solo afirmo con miedo, y allí Terry se dio de cuenta de su error, su gran amor le tenia miedo, eso no era lo que él quería, pero su rabia era tanta que en estos momentos no era lo mejor hablar con ella, asi que la solto de manera brusca_ fuera de aquí!_ dijo de manera ruda sin mirarla.

-te prometo que no dire nada y discúlpame por lo que e hecho_ dijo ella con melarcolia, echando a correr hacia su habitación, realmente no entendía porque Terry se comporto asi, lo único que sabia era que eso le habia dolido mucho a ella, no debía comportarse asi, pero en el fondo ella sabia que no debió hurgar en sus cosas personales.

En su habitación Terry se sentía devastado, él no quería tratarla asi pero sus fantasmas del pasado no lo dejaban del todo ser feliz, aunque a quien quería engañar, él nunca habia sido feliz en su vida, solo una persona lo habia logrado y ya no estaba con él; miro la foto arrugada en su mano y con una sonrisa melarcolica murmuro:

-porque mamá…

Continuara…

Hola chicas! Si ya se, me e tardado mucho pero bueno son problemas con mi pc, ya por fin tengo una lapto xD

Asi que voy a matar fiebre desde hoy jeje

Gracias por las sugerencias que me an dado algunas, realmente las voy tomando en cuenta, espero les guste el capi,

como podrán ver Antony quiere dar la pelea pero ya no sabe como hacerlo :D,

candy se enamora aun mas, pero todo esta confunso para ella,

Nuestro terryto hizo de las suyas espiando a la pecas jaja, que malo xD, aunque tiene un pasado que no lo deja ser feliz, ya pronto sabran que es.

Déjenme un reviewsito si pueden chicas xD

Nos vemos prontito, cualquier queja son bien recibidas :)

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	12. Chapter 12

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 11**

-una fiesta tia?_ pregunto Terry sorprendido sentado en la hierva de el jardín.

-si no crees que será fabuloso mi niño, invitare a muchas personas importantes, solo para divertirnos y compartir_ decía su tia regando las plantas del jardín.

-y cual es el motivo?

-simple querido, será por los nuevos ingresos del colegio, no creo que nadie se oponga_ dijo ella sonriendo_ sabes que es lo mejor?

-que tia?

-que será de disfraces!

-no tia, asi no!

-porque no querido?

-es que no voy a saber quienes son las personas que asistirán!

-eso es lo mejor mi terryto, yo se que te pasa a ti niñito!_ hablo su tia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ah ver dime que?

-que te frustrara no saber quien es Candy!

-de donde sacas eso tia?_ siguió preguntando, realmente asi era, por ello era que le sorprendió aquella afirmación de su tia.

-hay mi niño eres predecible, esas miraditas que tenias con candy no son cosas sin importancia, se que la quieres, por eso debes luchar por ella!

-pero tia ella tiene a su prometido!_ dijo él frustrado, bajando la cabeza, aun recordaba como habia tratado a su pecosa y aun no se disculpaba por aquello, ciertamente no la habia visto en todo el dia.

-mi vida, si uno mismo no luchara por lo que quiere te arrepentiras toda tu vida, realmente seras feliz viéndola con otro chico…no lo creo, además se que a ella le importas, sabes cuantas veces pregunto por ti al no verte llegar a la villa, toda esa semana estuvo preocupada por ti, si eso no es nada de amor, no se que mas sea_ le hablaba su tia mientras llegaba hasta él y lo abrazaba_ no permitas que las cosas que planea tu mente, dominen a las cosas del corazón.

-tia?_ pregunto él un poco desconcertado.

-dime?

-crees que algún dia pueda hacer feliz a Candy sin terminarla dañando?

-mientras la ames no la dañaras!

-no entiendes, no soy un chico de bien, tengo un pasado que me atormenta y del cual no me enorgullezco, no soy quien crees_ dijo él mirando a su tia, esperando que esta lo rechazara con la mirada, pero en cambio le sonrio.

-terryto con solo querer tener un presente y un futuro lleno de felicidad, el pasado se esfuma, aunque recuerda que las personas de ese pasado siempre te atormentaran sino te disculpas, se que nadie se negara a recibir una disculpa tuya, eres tan adorable_ dijo su tia con orgullo, mientras Terry rodaba los ojos, sabia que todas esas chicas que habían quedado manchadas por él nunca lo perdonarían, primero lo matarían y lo meterían a la hoguera, tal vez después de eso lo perdonaban, pensaba él con tristeza, mientras se levantaba de la hierva.

-ah todas estas, cuando será la fiesta tia?

-mañana mismo!

-mañana tan pronto?

-claro querido, ya todos tienen sus tarjetas de invitación.

-oye un momento, eh sido el ultimo en enterarme?

-bueno mi niño tu no habías venido por aquí la semana pasada, por eso no te sabia decir.

-si claro_ dijo el ironico_ genial! Eh sido el ultimo en saber!

-vamos mi niño, para que veas como te quiere tu tia, ya tengo tu disfraz!

-no!_ dijo él con cara de horror_ yo no quiero vestirme de peter pan otra vez!

-hay mi niño eso era cuando tenias 14!

-por eso mismo, te conozco tia, algo asi escogiste para mi.

-no, esta vez elegí algo que se que te gustara.

-y que es?

-mas tarde te lo enviare a tu habitación y lo veras.

-tia por fa, dime que es siiiiiiiiiiiii?_ decía el mientras tomaba a su tia de las manos y mostraba sus ojitos en una forma de no decirle un no, se veía tan lindo de aquella manera.

-No! No! No!_ replicaba su tia_ No hagas trampa Terry!

-vamos tia?

-no! Ahora lo veras, voy por algo de limonada_ dijo ella evitando la mirada de su sobrino, era imposible decirle que no a ese niño, mientras caminaba hacia la terraza por su jugo;

Por otro lado Terry empezó a caminar hacia el lago, realmente quería encontrarse con su pecosa, pero esta no estaba por ningún lado, asi que simplemente se subió en un árbol para meditar un poco, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba estando en la copa, respirando fuertemente y dejándose llevar por el cantar de los pajaros, solo podía pensar en como disculparse con esa rubia que lo tenia loco, sintió como miles de ramas se movían debajo de él, pensó que era algún animal, pero sonrio hasta mas no poder al ver que era candy quien paseaba de una rama a otra, se veía tan linda y libre, además de sexi, la siguió admirando desde la altura donde estaba, pero noto como perdia el equilibrio, se golpearía muy fuerte si caia desde esa altura, por ello no dudo en lanzarse para ayudarla, al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre.

Ese dia candy se sentía muy aburrida, no quería salir de su habitación para no enfrentarse con Terry, no quería que la recriminara con su mirada por aquello que habia pasado, pero no quería estar encerrada, por eso era que habia salido por la ventana de su habitación, no le fue difícil hacer todo aquello, a los pocos minutos ya estaba libre, paseándose de rama en rama, pero un mareo la ataco y perdió el equilibrio, no pudo agarrarse de nada, pensó que caería, en eso su nombre hizo eco en su cabeza, sintió como alguien la tomaba de su brazo, no sintió nada mas después de aquello.

-demonios candy como puedes ser tan estúpida!

Le recriminaba Terry ya teniéndola en sus brazos encima de una rama bastante gruesa, pero ella no articulaba ninguna palabra, estaba aun en trance, casi caia desde esa alta altura, sino hubiera sido por Terry no sabia que le ocurriría.

-que diablos pensabas, pudiste matarte desde esa distancia!

-yo…yo…estoy bien_ dijo ella tranquilamente, lo que hizo que Terry se llenara aun mas de rabia.

-si claro que estas bien, gracias a que te tome de la mano sino dime como estarías bien!_ le dijo alzándole la voz.

-terry ya por favor!_ dijo candy molestándose por como la trataba.

-no entiendes, casi te pasaba algo!

-estoy bien Terry si!_ dijo ella tomandolo del rostro y mirándolo a los ojos_ estoy bien_ le dijo en un susurro.

-temí que te pasara algo_ hablo él de manera melarcolica.

-creí que no te importaba_ hablo Candy desviando su mirada.

-mi pecosa_ dijo él tomando su rostro_ eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida, no se que haría sin ti!

-pero tu…

-discúlpame por como te trate ayer, yo…

-terry se que me meti en tus cosas, disculpame tu a mi, te prometo que no dire nada acerca de lo que paso.

-olvidemos eso, algún dia te contare de aquello, solo dame tiempo si?

-no te preocupes, te entiendo.

-no se que me pasa contigo pecosa, pero disfruto esto_ hablo Terry pasando sus manos por la cintura de candy_ eres una preciosa...mona pecas, ja_ dijo sonriendo hasta mas no poder con las cosas que se le ocurrían.

-terry eres un mocoso!

-hay eso me dolió señorita pecas!

-terry deja_ hablo ella molesta golpeándolo_ no te burles de mis pecas.

-pero si son hermosas_ dijo él dándole besos a sus pecas, haciendo que ella se sonrojara_ lo siento!_ se disculpo él mirándola a los ojos haciendo que ella se sintiera confundida.

-porque…

Intento preguntar pero ya los labios de Terry estaban en los suyos, tomandola posesivamente de su cintura mientras se fundían en un beso apasionado donde no pudo evitar dejarse envolver por él, era eso prohibido que la atraía aun mas; poco a poco dejo de ser intenso el beso haciendo que se separaran.

-mmm pecosa irías conmigo a la fiesta de mañana?

-yo no lo se…

-aunque fuera un baile me concederías?

-claro que si Terry!_ dijo ella emocionada, realmente esperaban que fuera una linda velada la que venia, pero aun existían personas que esperaban vengarse.

Por otra parte una pareja se venían despertando de una larga noche llena de desenfreno, la chica abrió los ojos pesadamente y pudo verse reflejada en unas pupilas azuladas que la tenia cautiva, habia sido único aquel momento en el que él la habia perdonado, ciertamente tirarse al vacio sin importar nada habia sido la mejor decisión, lo miro sonreir y se sintió aun mas perdida, ambos estaban bajo las sabanas desnudos abrazados contemplándose en cada minuto.

-eres hermosa mi princesa!_ dijo con voz ronca.

-tu crees señorito Andley?

-sin lugar a dudas señora de Andley_ hablo él haciendo que ella le sonriera aun mas.

-albert te amo!

-yo también te amo princesa, me sentí vacio todos esos días sin ti…

-shhh!_ dijo ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios_ no digas nada, lo que importa es que me amas y que yo te amo, lo demás no importa!

-sabes que eres importante para mi?

-no lo se, dimelo_ dijo ella traviesamente.

-eres importante para mi_ dijo el dándole un dulce beso, pero en eso su celular empezó a sonar_ es raro, quien será!

-no contestes amor!

-princesa contestare y si es sin importancia, lo apagare si?_ dijo Albert mientras se levantaba de la cama buscando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-esta bien mi vida!_ dijo ella mientras lo veía palidecer ante ver el numero de la llamada entrante.

-George?_ contesto él, realmente ella no sabia quien era ese George_

estoy algo ocupado…

si si hace ayer la eh visto, esta bien…

si antony esta junto a ella…

¿papá?...

que quiere hacer George?...

nunca me has ocultado nada, dime por favor?...

no no!...

se que son ordenes pero no las acatare!...

esta bien, esta bien…

discúlpame George por hablarte asi…

gracias por avisarme…

nos vemos!

Karen lo vio visiblemente molesto, se desplazo por la estancia y luego se sento en la cama junto a ella, ella coloco su mano en su espalda y lo sintió tenso.

-Amor que pasa?

-no se que hacer amor!

-vamos cuéntame, confía en mi_ pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-mi padre vendrá mañana a la fiesta de mi tia!

-tu padre? Pero porque?_ ella sabia que eso no era algo bueno.

-no se que diablos hacer!

-pero que va a hacer?_ dijo angustiada.

-quiere que candy y yo nos comprometamos con las parejas que nos tiene…

-pero no puede!_ dijo Karen molesta.

-yo te amo a ti princesa!_ dijo él dulcemente abrazandola, pues ya Karen tenia sus ojos ya cristalizados.

-no quiero que nos separen…

-prometo que no lo va a hacer!

-con quien te casara?_ pregunto ella algo melarcolica, separándose un poco de Albert, mientras este con cara de preocupación y fastidio dijo.

-con Eliza Leagan…

Continuara…

Hola chicas, gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que les guste la historia xD

Realmente la hago con cariño para ustedes!

Como verán ya viene lo bueno, en la fiesta vah a venir todo el mundo jaja

Me enfocare para hacer el próximo capi mas largo.

Gracias a las chicas que me animan, realmente me anima mucho todo lo que dicen, MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Cuídense y que tengan una linda noche :$

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	13. Chapter 13

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 12**

El siguiente dia llego y él solo sonrío de medio lado a ver ese traje en su sofá, ciertamente su tia esta vez habia hecho una excelente elección, le gustaba mucho aquellas prendas, a si que las tomo en sus manos, miro también aquel antifaz y lo coloco en su rostro, camino hacia el baño y miro su reflejo en el espejo, riendo aun mas pues nadie miraría cual era su rostro.

-creo que después de todo disfrutare esa fiesta…

Mmm aunque no me quedaría mal darle un toque mas…

No se? Desenfrenado…

Hablaba Terry mirando su rostro, a la vez tocaba su cabello, hacia años que habia dejado su cabello largo, ciertamente no era el de la época, pero habia hecho caer a mas de una con el, además que se le veía muy bien.

-ah mamá le gustaba…

Si tan solo hubiera estado allí…

Yo…

Dijo entrecortado, su voz se habia quebrado, ah Eleanor le gustaba ver a su pequeño con su cabello largo asi se veía rebelde a la hora de jugar al aire libre, siempre habia sido un rebelde; miro por ultima vez su cabello y decidió cerrar esa etapa de una vez por todas.

-debo dejar ir todo esto de mi!

Busco una tijera y la tomo en sus manos, camino hacia un solo lugar, una sola persona podía ayudarlo, miro ya la puerta que estaba enfrente y decidió tocarla.

-tia estas allí?_ pregunto él, viendo como la puerta se habría a su paso, sonriendo cautivador a la vez que mostraba la tijera en mano, fijándose como su tia mostraba su rostro lleno de asombro.

-mi niño tu vas a…

-si tia, quiero que lo cortes!

-pero pasa, pasa!_ dijo la tia dejando que Terry pasara a su habitación mientras que sin avisar se lanzaba a su cama, mientras ella se sento en la orilla mirándolo fijamente.

-seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-si es hora de borrar esos recuerdos que me llenan de tristeza, tu sabes que a ella le encantaba mi pelo_ hablaba él mientras veía el techo lejanamente.

-elly decía que te veias muy varonil con el cabello asi_ dijo su tia con melarcolia_ de verdad lo quieres cortar?

-si tia, ven hazlo!_ dijo el decidido mientras la miraba fijamente.

-porque lo haces?_ pregunto su tia, antes de hacer todo aquello.

-porque es hora de cambiar, ya no quiero ser un estúpido imbesil que destruye todo por diversión, yo puedo cambiar y debo empezar por las cosas que afectaran mi futuro_ hablaba Terry tocando su cabello_ vamos tia, hazlo!

-no te arrepientas después_ hablo ella poniéndose detrás de su sobrino, mientras tomo un mechón en sus manos y lo cortaba con cautela.

-nunca me arrepentiré…

En pocas horas aquella noche mágica llegó, la fiesta habia comenzado con una hermosa decoración llena de miles de colores, cintas de seda y cientos de globos, mas aquellas hermosas flores que candy habia ayudado a escoger; el salón estaba repleto de personas importantes que beneficiaban enormemente al colegio San Pablo, además de aquellos estudiantes que este año cursarían el colegio,

Con alegría todo iba al compas de la música, junto con aquellos chicos disfrazados, solo unas cuantas personas importantes iban de traje pero con un pequeño antifaz para no arruinar aquella noche de incognitos, aunque la mayoría sabian quien era quien.

Aquellos disfraces eran llenos de vida, unos mas lindos que otros, unos con personalidad y otros no tanto, pero todo era animado, la gran idea de Eloisa era un tipo de animador, quien se encargaba de dar los nombres de aquellas personas que recién entraban en el salón, todo para dar una presentación a todo aquello, las personas con cada nombre giraban a ver quien era aquel recién llegado o solo para criticar su disfraz.

Candy aquel dia no habia visto a Terry por ningún lado, por palabras de Eloisa era que habia salido, pero ella habia visto su auto aun en la entrada, todo aquello la confundía, aun asi fue paciente tal vez Terry la buscaría, pero nada de eso sucedió, realmente se comenzó a preocupar, pero decidió esperar.

Antony se habia presentado en su habitación un poco mas calmado que la ultima vez, se habia disculpado con ella, esperaba que las cosas fueran como antes, pero para candy eso ya era un imposible, aun asi acepto sus disculpas, pero él quiso saber cual seria su disfraz, realmente dudo en decírselo, pero la convenció; aquella noche pensaba ir como un simple princesa, pero sus planes fueron truncado a ultimo momento cuanto Eloisa le regalo un gran paquete, dentro de él habia un disfraz que con picardia la señora le recomendó ponérselo, era algo hermoso y de verdad llamaría la atención, asi que no dudo en sustituir su vestido.

Terry estaba listo para comenzar aquella majestuosa noche, llevaba aquel disfraz de su tia, se miro al espejo y sonrió melarcolicamente; su reflejo era de** Ares** aquel Dios de la guerra, una armadura dorada cubría su precioso pecho, le quedaba ajustada haciendo relucir un muy bien formado cuerpo, sus brazos estaban descubiertos pero en sus manos llevaba una especie de guantes del mismo color de su armadura, además que tenia pequeñas incrustaciones de gemas blancas en cada dedo, en sus muñecas unas cadenas que las rodeaban, las mismas cadenas que rodeaban también su cintura, mientras en sus piernas una ridícula falda como la llamaba Terry, pero en forma de tiras que llegaban mas arriba de sus rodillas haciendo volar la imaginación de cualquiera, estas eran rojas con dorado, bajaban desde la misma armadura, mientras en sus pies unas sandalias los cubrían;

Todo en él era dorado con algo de rojo, ciertamente aquel traje le quedaba magnifico, era ese sueño de muchas hecho realidad, un autentico ares con porte de Dios; camino hacia la cama y tomo aquella capa roja con las orillas doradas sabia que debía ponerla en su espalda y asi lo hizo, quedaba algo larga pero aun asi se veía demasiado bien; camino nuevamente al espejo con su mascara en la mano, era igual de dorada con las orillas rojas, no era extravagante, ciertamente no cubria su rostro solo sus ojos, pero no debía preocuparse sabia que nadie lo reconocería con su ahora cabello corto, no era le quedaba nada mal, aunque su tia lo habia cortado lo suficiente como para ya no reconocerlo nadie.

-creo que hoy es mi noche_ hablo Terry a su reflejo, mirando como le quedaba su mascara_ hay tia… elegiste el disfraz que me identifica… solo soy un símbolo de guerra… solo traigo dolor y destrucción a los demás… no eh sido una gran persona_ hablo quebrando su voz mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el espejo y simplemente cerro sus ojos solo para encontrarse con un rostro en sus pensamientos del cual esbozo una sonrisa_ mi tarzan pecoso…

Allí abrió sus ojos lentamente y se decidió a salir, miro aquel pesado escudo y una gran lanza, y se sintió algo tonto al tomar aquel gran escudo, por lo que se decidió a no llevarlo, simplemente tomo la lanza en sus manos y se dispuso a caminar hacia el gran salón de abajo.

En otra habitación candy caminaba de arriba abajo buscando lo que faltaba para terminar su vestimenta, al fin la encontró era un precioso gancho en forma de rosa roja, se lo habia regalado su abuela Elroy antes de morir; lo coloco en su cabello cerca de la oreja y sonrio al ver su reflejo, realmente Eloisa habia hecho una buena elección con aquello, sin perder mas tiempo tomo su mascara que cubria sus ojos y camino hacia la puerta; apresurada por el pasillo y choco con alguien, quedando algo atolondrada miro aquel causante de su retardo y sonrio al reconocerlo.

-disculpe señorita_ intento decir aquel chico.

-ok galan_ dijo ella intentando jugar un poco.

-demonios! Candy eres tu?

-se nota mucho que lo soy?_ dijo ella sorprendida.

-vamos pequeña, esa voz es inconfundible, ja querías engañarme pequeña tramposa!

-pero no lo logre Albert_ dijo ella haciendo puchero, mientras Albert soltaba la carcajada.

-vamos pequeña, te ves hermosa_ hablo el tocando su mejilla.

-un momento_ lo interrumpió candy_ de que se supone que estas vestido tu?_ dijo viéndolo, pues solo llevaba un elegante Smoking negro.

-no es obvio mi disfraz!

-yo no le veo lo obvio mentiroso, ni es un disfraz!

-claro que si lo es, soy el 007!_ dijo con una sonrisa Albert, haciendo que candy soltara una carcajada_ vamos no le veo mucha gracia, yo también tengo derecho!

-es que simplemente eres un loco mi príncipe_ dijo ella calmando su risa_ por cierto que haces aquí?

-pequeña debemos hablar_ menciono Albert seriamente_ papá va a llegar en unos minutos_ aquellas palabras dejaron fría a candy, sabia que eso era malo, su padre no iba a acudir a Londres solo por saber de ellos, algo mas pasaba_ se que piensas que es algo malo…

-albert sabes como es papá y yo…

-pequeña yo estoy aquí si?_ hablo cariñosamente, mientras la acercaba a su pecho, dándole un abrazo asi llenándola de valor_ mientras este yo aquí, papá no podrá hacer nada contra ti.

-pero…sabes que él esperaba lo mejor de mi y yo…

-no sientas que lo as defraudado, este miedo es por Terry verdad?_ hablo Albert separándose un poco mirándola fijamente viéndola bajar su cabeza apenada_ sientes algo por él pequeña?

-yo…pues yo…

-vamos candy a leguas se nota, estas enamorada de él!

-albert!_ exclamo apenada candy.

-niegamelo?_ le reto su hermano mayor.

-no puedo hacer eso Albert…yo si siento algo por Terry, pero y papá?_ pregunto candy a su hermano, sabia que él no aceptaría nada de aquello_ sabes que quiere que Antony sea mi esposo y pues…

-pequeña te casaras con Antony por papá?_ pregunto él intrigado, tratando de buscar su mirada detrás de aquella mascara, pero ella se negaba a mirarlo_ mirame y dimelo_ pero ella no articulaba palabra_ papá viene a comprometernos a ambos_ la vio abrir sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, esta vez si lo miraba_ ah ti con Antony y a mi con la molesta de eliza, sabes que primero muerto antes de casarme con ella, yo amo a Karen y are lo que sea para casarme con ella lo mas pronto posible.. el asunto eres tu… te casaras con Antony por la voluntad de papá o viviras tu vida con Terry? Que vas a elegir candy?

-yo…yo…

-ah lo largo de mi vida eh visto como papá te a usado a su antojo y tu nunca te as levantado contra él, recuerdas el hogar de pony?_ allí vio como su hermana se llenaba de melarcolia, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban, pero Albert no iba a detenerse antes de hacerla entrar en razón_ te gustaba ir a ese orfanato, la señorita pony y la hermana maria te adoraban como una hija, alli fue donde prometimos estar juntos en todo momento, te divertías con aquellos niños… sabes que mamá adoraba estar junto a nosotros en ese sitio, ella era un ángel para aquellos niños, sabes que su legado antes de morir era ir a aquel sitio y continuar ayudando_ Albert hablaba recordando aquellos días junto a su madre, cruel era el destino que habia hecho que aquella enfermedad la matara_ dime fuiste a ver como estaban esas personas después de que papá me envio a la universidad? Hablame!_ exigió duramente_ las abandonaste porque papá te lo ordeno!

-BASTA ALBERT!_ dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos_ CREES QUE NO ME DOLIO?

-candy yo…

-no sabes cuanto llore por todo aquello, pero papá me amenazo con que acabaría con el hogar de pony si yo me aparecía en aquel sitio_ Albert abrió los ojos asombrado_ no lo sabias, pues entérate, yo lo hice por el bien de ellos, asi que no vengas a decirme todo eso, tu no sabes como es papá de cruel.

-ven aca pequeña_ dijo dulcemente volviéndola a tomar en sus brazos_ discúlpame, simplemente no lo sabia, lo lamento, yo solo quería que entendieras que no todo es como papá lo quiera.

-sabes que debe ser asi, él ara lo que sea porque sigamos sus ordenes, además…

-ademas nada, yo te protegeré y se que Terry también lo ara…deja de llorar pequeña, recuerda que eres mucho mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras_ hablo él subiéndole su mascara mientras con las yemas de los dedos secaba sus lagrimas_ discúlpame por lo que hice hermanita.

-no es tu culpa… Albert que hago?_ pregunto ella con temor a lo que se avecinaba.

-disfruta tu vida, no te dejes llevar por los prejuicios, no dejes que papá te domine; si quieres pasar una linda noche mantente alejada de él, se que nadie te reconocerá con ese disfraz…aunque…

-aunque?_ pregunto dudosa a la mirada interrogante de su hermano, lo vio caminar hacia un pequeño arreglo de rosas en el pasillo y vio como tomaba una rosa roja en sus manos, se acerco a ella y con una sonrisa le quito aquel gancho de su tia Elroy del cabello.

-que haces?

-nada, si vas con esto se que papá te reconocerá, sinceramente asi fue como yo te reconoci_ con aquella revelación empezó a reir_ además se te ve mejor lo natural_ dijo él colocando aquella rosa roja en su oreja dándole un toque sexi a la vez de angelical a su adorada hermana_ creo que esto lo guardare yo si?_ hablaba con esto del obsequio de su tia.

-esta bien hermanito, gracias_ aunque con duda miro su disfraz y dio la vuelta_ crees que seme ve bien?

-por supuesto que si preciosa, si no fuera porque se que Terry es un celoso y se que te cuidara de los demás, pues seria yo quien andaría detrás de ti para que no te mirasen.

-realmente crees que le intereso a Terry?

-pequeña eso es mas que seguro, Terry no es un chico de sociedad eso esta claro, simplemente es un rebelde que a tratado de llamar la atención y lo a logrado; recuerda no hay que criticar un libro solo por la portada, eso lo sabes tu mas que nadie.

-gracias mi príncipe_ dijo ella abrazandolo y dándole un besito en su mejilla_ te adoro hermanito.

-yo también mi atolondrada, ahora vamos al salón, pero yo entrare primero y luego lo aras tu, asi nadie sospechara, además dile al presentador tu nombre de incógnita antes de entrar, lista mi diosa?

-vamos señor 007_ dijo ella con una pequeña risita.

Terry estaba en la puerta del gran salón, esperaba a su pecosa pero aun no habia llegado de eso estaba seguro, por lo que tras minutos de esperar decidió entrar para ver la expresión de los demás ante su presencia, además de que quería asegurar su terreno antes de que su pecosa apareciera, no quería sorpresas esta noche; asi mismo se dirigió al presentador y dijo su nombre, en los siguientes segundos, aquel hombre alto se dirigía a su micrófono donde con voz alta y clara menciono:

''**Ante ustedes ARES…el Dios de la Guerra'' **

En ese momento Terry entro por la puerta principal, atrayendo todas las miradas femeninas y masculinas, donde todas aquellas chicas babearon con solo verlo con aquel traje, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus musculos, su torax, todo aquello estaba mas que en su sitio, era sencillamente un Dios griego para comérselo, aquellas miradas alimentaron su ego de manera elevada haciéndolo sonreir de manera maliciosa.

-_pobres ilusas__ susurro en voz baja.

Se abrió paso entre la gente quien aun no quitaban su mirada de ese hermoso Dios, fue con esto directamente al bar, pues necesitaba algo fuerte, pero allí se encontró con una sorpresa; en una de las barras estaba su adorada hermanita vestida de gatita junto con mesero quien llevaba solo una mascara, dándose un beso apasionado, lo ironico de aquello era que ese mesero era neil; ¿como los reconoció? Sencillo, ese olor a cítrico y esa cabellera larga y rubia, además de que tenia un lunar en su abdomen donde estaba descubierto pues dejaba en claro quien era, mientras a neil lo reconoció por ese anillo de la banda de el colegio San Pablo.

Era tan estúpida la situación para Terry, no era de esperarse que Susana arremetería contra neil, pero donde diablos habían quedado aquellas palabras de amor hacia Anne, aun asi le resto importancia y tomo aquel brandi que habia pedido, ya por lo menos sabia que susi estaba por allí, se alejo de aquella barra y se llevo por delante a una chica quien lo miro embobada.

-hay disculpa guapo_ dijo ella tratando de sacarle información, pero aquella voz chillona era de eliza, quien iba vestida de mujer maravilla, por lo que Terry solo la miro con fastidio y siguió caminando_ ahs! Que grosero!

Siguió caminando y se encontró a miles de chicas que reconocia, todas ellas tenían una historia con él, solo agradecia al cielo que ninguna lo podía reconocer, debía mantenerse al marguen, un solo error y todo se iria a la borda; sintió como alguien lo jalo de su brazo.

-pero que diablos…

-Terrece no le hables asi a tu tia!_ era su tia Eloisa, quien solo llevaba un vestido elegante de color plata, pero con una mascara del mismo color de su vestido.

-oh tia, lo siento, es que me sorprendiste_ hablo abrazandola con cariño_ gracias por el disfraz, me a gustado.

-eso me alegra mi niño, sabia que te quedaría bien.

-si por cierto no as visto a candy?

-no aun no llega_ asi mismo sonrio grandemente y agrego_ se que ya va a llegar;_ en ese preciso momento era presentado Albert.

''**con ustedes el agente 007''**

Aquellas miradas eran posadas en un rubio que bajaba las escaleras, se le veía muy bien de traje, aquellos que lo conocían sabia que era Albert Andley.

-ja! Que desastre el de Albert, hacerse pasar por el 007 es el colmo_ se burlaba Terry junto a su tia, pero fue acallado con otra presentación.

''**recibamos a una hermosa señorita que me a cautivado, ella es la preciosa Afrodita…**

**Diosa del Amor''**

Aquel presentador habia quedado embobado con la hermosa candy, quien bajaba las escaleras llamando la atención de todos, al igual que Ares esta no se sabia quien era, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de un solo tiro que bajaba de su hombro izquierdo, en las orillas de este vestido todo era dorado con detalles rosa, una brecha algo provocativa que bajaba desde mas debajo de su cintura hasta el suelo, dejando a la vista de todos algo de muslo, su mascara dorada con destellos blancos, unas sandalias doradas, y esa hermosa rosa roja que combinaban con esos carnosos labios del mismo color, realmente era Afrodita encarnada, llena de belleza, ternura y amor.

Todas aquellas cualidades, habían dejado a Terry en trance, era un hermoso ser y el simplemente se sintió estúpido en el fondo de su alma, no sabia como reaccionar, aquella chica lo dejaba prendado de ella.

-_Afrodita__ solo susurro con un suspiro.

-es preciosa verdad?_ pregunto su tia a su lado, pero miro como Terry trataba de no mirar a la chica.

-no ni tanto, mas hermosa es mi pecosa_ diciendo esto Eloisa empezó a reir por lo bajo, tal como lo habia predicho, ninguno de aquellos chicos se reconocían a la primera vista, allí planeo algo para que se llevaran esa sorpresa ambos.

-no digas eso, que candy es tan hermosa como ella, además es Afrodita sabias que en la mitología ella tiene un amor con Ares_ hablaba ella tratando de persuadirlo, mientras lo veía tragar grueso, estaba mirando fijamente a candy quien habia caminado hacia una de las barras y se habia sentado.

-yo no se de que hablas tia, ah mi simplemente me gusta mi pecosa!

-pero vas a negar que ella no te gusta?_ trataba de provocarlo, pero realmente su sobrino era terco y por lo visto ciego.

-tia por Dios ahorrate esas preguntas_ dijo exasperado empezando a alejarse de ella_ mejor voy por otro trago.

Allí se habia logrado escapar de su tia, mejor era alejarse de ella, sabia que le iria mal, aquella chica recién llegada habia puesto sus sentidos a flor de piel, no tenia idea de quien era aquella chica pero algo en él tenia la necesidad de tenerla cerca, por eso necesitaba un trago mas fuerte.

Eloisa quiso seguirlo, no podía creer que se habia liberado de ella de manera sencilla, pero nada se quedaría asi; allí se encamino hacia candy quien la recibió con una sonrisa, pidió la excusa de que la acompañara hacia el jardín donde esta no se negó y la siguió.

-de verdad esta precioso el disfraz no se debió haber molestado_ hablaba la pecosa caminando despacio junto a Eloisa.

-hay mi niña para nada, además estaba hecho a tu medida, te as lucido esta noche.

-si pero Terry no a estado para mirarme.

-claro que lo estuvo!

-entonces porque no ha venido a verme?_ pregunto ella con una gran interrogante.

-mmm bueno estaba buscándome unas cosas orita, pero si me esperas aquí voy a ver si lo encuentro, te parece?

-bueno si quiera la ayudo?

-no linda, vamos espera aquí_ dijo la señora, encaminándose a la fiesta con una gran sonrisa, realmente hacer de Cupido era algo gratificante.

Terry no entendía porque la tia lo habia mandado hacia el jardín por una tonta rosa, tantas que habían en el salón y ella simplemente quería una blanca que estuviera recién cortada, simplemente era demasiado delicada y exquisita en sus gustos, pero no entendía el porque mandarlo a él; allí camino por el jardín por la dichosa rosita, sin embargo se encontró con lo mas bello que esa noche miraba, allí estaba Afrodita oliendo aquellas rosas del jardín bajo el cielo estrellado de aquella noche, en ese momento el se sintió sofocado, quiso huir y liberarse del embrujo de aquella mujer pero ella giro su mirada hacia él.

Candy miraba sorprendida a aquel maravilloso Dios de la guerra, que coincidencia ambos eran Dioses mitológicos, pero sintió una sensación extraña, aquella persona la hacia sudar y ponerse nerviosa, allí empezó a balbucear de manera tonta para ella.

-buenas noches…pues estaba mirando las rosas y yo..yo…_ unas atropelladas palabras hicieron a Terry caer en cuenta de que era su pecosa, no estaba seguro al 100% pero lo averiguaría; sin darle tiempo a nada camino hacia aquella Diosa tomandola posesivamente de su cintura y reclamando sus labios, al probar esos dulces labios supo que era ella…

Candy estaba presa de ese incauto, realmente se dejo llevar por el beso fundiéndose de manera apasionada, a su mente venia la imagen de su Terry, pero allí la razón toco su puerta, para ella ese no era Terry…

Aquel beso demostraba que esa Afrodita era suya, se habia entregado a él de manera apasionada, como un confiado se inclino mas a disfrutar aquello que a prestar atención a algo mas, hasta que…

**¡!PLASH!**

-y tu quien te crees para estarme besando, acaso vez que en mi frente dice: se besa!_ allí estaba candy furiosa, mientras Terry tocaba su mejilla, realmente la pecosa pegaba fuerte, en menos de un segundo aquello era una marca_ me pones otra mano encima y te ira mal imbesil!

-auch!_ se quejaba Terry sin poder articular nada, la miro y vio como estaba roja del coraje, se le habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle, candy no sabia quien era; por eso empezó a reir de manera escandalosa, haciendo que ella rabiara mas.

-acaso me ves cara de payaso?

-jajaja, es que se notan mas tus pecas cuando estas molesta pecosita_ al fin hablo aquel adolorido Terry.

-como te atreves…un momento!...¿terry?_ pregunto ella con la mas grande interrogante en su mente, mientras lo miro quitarse la mascara logrando ver su rostro completamente.

-hola mi Diosa del Amor muy pecosa, te eh extrañado cada hora, cada instante y cada segundo…

Continuara…

Chicas lindas, nuevo capi, como les dije esta un poquito mas largo, espero les guste;

Mmm pensé en los disfraces poner a romeo y Julieta, pero como esta es ya una era mas moderna, pues creo que los Dioses se les ven mejor,

Además imaginarme a Terry como Ares me a hecho agua la boca D: jajaja

De verdad espero les guste, cualquier cosa dejen reviewsito,

Me anima leer sus palabras, al fin y al cabo el amor hacia el rebelde es mutuo xD

Tratare de subir pronto el próximo capi,

Espero estén bien y feliz inicio de semana :)

Las adoro :$

'*Ely Andley*'


	14. Chapter 14

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 13**

Trago grueso delante de aquel Dios tan cautivador como siempre, no dudo un instante mas donde se lanzo a sus brazos y lo envolvió en un caluroso abrazo lleno de dicha y alegría al verlo, un gustoso Terry la aceptaba con los brazos abiertos, ciertamente aquella noche su pecosa estaba mas hermosa que nunca, allí se dio cuenta de tantas cosas, agradecia al cielo por haberle regalado una tia tan llena de locura quien habia planeado todo esto; suspiro al mismo tiempo que ella y dejaron que la noción del tiempo fuera solo de ellos, ya ninguna fiesta era mejor que ellos dos juntos, podía acabar el mundo en aquel instante y nada importaría, lo que mas importaba estaba en sus brazos.

-te extrañe_ susurro candy aun abrazada a su cuerpo, haciendo que el sonriera ampliamente.

-y tanto que peleas conmigo dia y noche!_ dijo este en son de burla, ganándose un pequeño manotazo de ella, quien sonrio separándose por fin de aquel abrazo_ estas hermosa esta noche mi Afrodita_ hablo pacientemente con su mano en la mejilla de candy a la vez que con su dedo delineaba su labio haciendo que esta se tornara como un tomate, haciendo que Terry soltara una carcajada.

-mocoso!_ hablo al fin ella sacando su lengua.

-vamos es broma, princesa que haces aquí?

-mmm pues estaba con tu tia y ella fue a buscar algo y…

-ajam mi tia…jajaja…mi tia es un genio, todo esto fue plan de ella_ dijo sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo que candy comprendiera todo aquello uniéndose a él con una sonrisa.

-TERRY!_ grito ella…

-que pasa pecosa?

-TU CABELLO!_ volvió a gritar, con tanta charla habia olvidado ese gran detalle, aunque no podía negar que con él cabello corto se veía aun mas sexi y provocativo, demasiado diferente, pero sin lugar a dudas era el mismo príncipe que ella adoraba.

-ah eso…nada simplemente ya no me hace falta_ dijo él sin darle importancia_ ven vámonos_ la tomo de la mano, a la vez que con la otra volvia a colocar su antifaz en su sitio.

-ah donde vamos?

-pues a divertirnos amor!

-pero Terry y si nos reconocen?_ dijo con temor, no era tanto por las personas que estaban allí, sino por su padre que seguro ya habia hecho acto de presencia.

-tenemos los mejores disfraces, nadie sabra quienes somos, además si lo saben que importa!_ dijo el con su estilo de rebelde.

-esta bien desquisiado mio ja…

-eso es mi pecosa, relájate, hoy es nuestro dia!

Juntos tomados de la mano volvieron al salón, donde Eloisa los esperaba con una gran sonrisa, disfrutaron todo lo que podían, haciendo cuantiosas maldades a algunos invitados, caminaron por toda la pista y quisieron bailar pero alguien jalo a Terry, era un hombre mayor, algo canoso, tenia un porte igual al de Terry, pero algo mas maduro, aquel hombre miro cara a cara a Terry y ambos ojos se reflejaron al mismo tiempo en los de él, haciendo que el hombre se lo llevara a casi a rastras pero disimulado hacia unos de los barcones; candy a su misma vez al ver como los ojos de Terry chispeaban llenos de rabia al ver aquel individuo decidió seguirlos a ambos, llegando a aquel sitio donde ambas personas presentes se miraban fijamente.

-señorita retirese, esto no es asunto suyo_ dijo con voz prepotente, mientras Terry tomo de la cintura a candy y con una mirada fría miro amenazante a aquel hombre.

-es mi novia y futura esposa, asi que todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo es su asunto_ dijo con voz convincente haciendo que aquel hombre se sorprendiera, pero minutos después empezó a reir.

-y dime cuanto durara eso…una noche?_ dijo irónicamente.

-creeme será mas que eso!

-por Dios no tienes ni siquiera los principios morales para hablar de un matrimonio!

-sabes…mmm es cierto, tal vez seria porque no tuve el mejor ejemplo o no? ''Papá''?_ odiaba enfrentarse ante su padre de aquella manera, el realmente quería disfrutar de una noche calmada con su candy y justamente el aparecia de la nada a dañar todo y de paso a hablarle de estúpidos principios morales que él mas que nadie conocía.

-Terrence cállate!_ dijo el Duque de Grandchester con enojo.

-como me reconociste?_ pregunto Terry sin rodeos.

-llevas la misma marca que tenia tu madre en su nuca, al principio no crei que lo fueras, pues nunca habías cortado tu cabello, pero luego de ver tus movimientos no me quedo ninguna duda, excelente disfraz!

-no creo que hayas venido a elogiarme por mi vestimenta?

-tienes razón_ hizo una pausa y miro a aquella rubia vestida de afrodita quien solo miraba aquella escena, realmente era muy hermosa, su hijo nunca habia tenido un mal gusto y esta vez tenia una gran joya en sus manos, aunque para el era una lastima pues como creía conocer a su hijo, esta chica no pasaría de una semana_ y no me diras quien es la señorita?_ pregunto aun mas interesado, pero Terry no quería que su padre se metiera en sus asuntos asi que dijo algo al oído de candy y con una linda sonrisa detrás de un beso en sus labios, la vio caminar hacia la fiesta.

-ah que as venido Duque?_ pregunto ya cuando su pecosa no estaba cerca de su vista.

-no puedo visitar acaso a mi hijo?

-que pasa? Tu mujerzuela te ah dejado?_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-no digas asi! Ella es tu madre!

-te equivocas!_ dijo tratando de calmarse_ mi madre esta en el cielo y creeme esa vieja interesada no le llega ni a los tobillos!_ el duque no pudo articular nada, y como iba a replicar eso, si era mas que la verdad, Suley Marlow no era mas que una arribista que solo vivía de su dinero.

-y tu hermana susi?_ pregunto cambiando el tema.

-no soy su perro para andar detrás de sus pasos!

-pero eh recibido noticias de que últimamente andaban muy juntos…

-deja el rodeo y dime que quieres?_ dijo Terry enojado.

-simplemente vine a verte_ dijo el Duque de manera sincera, algo que a Terry le sorprendió de gran manera, su padre de un rostro duro ahora era algo apacible, ciertamente algo pasaba.

-porque haces esto?

-hijo…_ dijo pausadamente haciendo que Terry diera un paso hacia atrás mirándolo de manera incrédulo, hacia años no lo llamaba hijo_ quisiera contar contigo algún dia yo pues estoy algo…

-genial!_ dijo en son de burla_ sabia que querías algo, acaso tu conciencia te esta afectando…sabes no me interesa lo que quieras pedirme, si tienes algo para mi, pásaselo a tu querida esposita que ella encantada lo tomara, y por favor no vengas a entrometerte en mi vida a estas alturas, ya no importa…hazme un favor tu a mi…y alejate de mi vida!_ dicho esto se marcho lleno de cólera, haciendo que el Duque se afligiera, su hijo tenia razón, ya el no tenia derecho de hablarle de algo, realmente todo era un error cometido por él; mirando la espesa bruma que rodeaba la noche dejo rodar una pesada lagrima por su rostro.

Terry habia entrado al salón lleno de rabia, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo su padre apareciera de la nada buscando algo que ya él no podía darle, sabia que aquello seria tranquilizado por una rubia pecosa que lo llenaba de alegría, pero no la encontraba, habia preguntado a su tia por ella y esta no sabia donde estaba, simplemente la habia visto salir con un chico rubio pero no sabia quien era este; preocupado Terry camino hacia la puerta de salida, la buscaría por los corredores pero caminando por ellos sintió la presencia de alguien por eso no dudo en girar su mirada.

-hay hermanito as estado huyendo de mi acaso?_ era Susana quien sonreía de manera burlona, lo habia sorprendido, si susi lo sabia todo se iba al caño, se sintió frustrado con todo aquello, seguramente habia escuchado todo en el balcón con su padre_ mmm pero mira nada mas como estas_ siguió hablando caminando en círculos alrededor de él como aquel león que caza su presa.

-hola Susana como vas con neil?_ dijo de manera sínica Terry haciendo que susi se tornara palida_ creías que no lo sabia cierto?

-mmm me da igual, estamos en empate, pero dime terryto as olvidado **nuestra apuesta**?_ dijo recalcando todo aquello.

-claro que no lo eh olvidado?_ dijo este queriendo intimidar a su hermana.

-sabes que creo…mmm que la señorita Andley te tiene dominado, mirate como estas, donde esta el Terry que conocía, aquel que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, que iba a arruinando a todas las que veía, donde esta TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER!_ le grito esta de cerca, haciendo que la sangre de Terry hirviera fervientemente_ creo que todos tus desastres pasaran a ser niñerías pues supuestamente vas madurando…todo por esa estúpida chica…para mi estas ablandado querido_ su ego de hombre se veía arruinado con todas aquellas palabras y su orgullo se habia realzado sin pensar nada mas.

-sabes que…_ dijo tomandola del brazo_ ese Terrence aun esta aquí y no esta dominado con nadie, creeme si me diera la gana te haría mia aquí mismo, pero…ganare mi apuesta_ dijo con rabia este.

-no te creo ninguna palabra!_ dijo cerca de su rostro provocándolo aun mas_ quieres a tu candy y ella solo te usa!

-callate! Eso no es cierto!

-tu crees que dejaría a su adorado novio de noble reputación por alguien como tu que la tiene en el suelo…sigue soñando!

-candy no es asi…ella no es como tu!

-claro que no…sabes porque?...porque es peor que yo…te crees aun ese cuento de que es virgen, donde las manos de Brower ya pasaron, hay querido eso es lo que tanto valoras?

-que sabes tu?_ pregunto este con su mente hecha un remolino.

-que ella se casara con Antony dentro de un año, su padre lo ah dicho en el salón, la unión con ese chico es desde niños, crees que eso lo puedes romper tu?

-eso se puede cambiar…

-no sueñes, ella no te ama, solo te usa! Sabias que esta con Antony ahora mismo?_ Susana habia visto salir a aquella afrodita quien imaginaba que era Candy con un chico rubio, su primer pensamiento era Antony asi que no desaprovecho para sacar de sus casillas a Terry con aquello.

-no es cierto…

-claro que lo es, ve y compruébalo tu mismo…allí esta la que adoras engañándote de la manera mas tonta a ti…

- lo único que adoro es el calor de una mujer nada mas_ hablo con sus ojos llenos de fuego_ mañana a primera hora esperame sin nada de ropa hermanita porque la apuesta estará saldada allí mismo!

-ese es mi Terry_ dijo tocando con delicadeza su rostro_ vamos tigre cumple tus palabras_ en ese momento Terry la solto bruscamente y siguió en busca de Candy, estaba ciego del coraje, no podía razonar en aquel momento, mientras Susana sonreía malévolamente, sabia como manejar a Terry y sacarle en cara las cosas era su punto débil, era un muñeco manejable cuando estaba lleno de rabia.

Continuara…

hola! si chicas aqui ando aun, un nuevo capi a la vista :D

si se que terryto ya esta cieguito de la rabia, pero tranquis que el solito se arregla,

susana como siempre metiendo cizaña, tranquilas se que tendra su merecido xD

espero les guste el capi y cualquier cosa me avisan con un reviewcito, gracias por seguir compartiendo conmigo en esta historia.

que esten bien, las adoro!

**!post: si llegamos a los 100 reviews publico otro capi, es una promesa *-*!**

besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	15. Chapter 15

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 14**

Candy estaba en la pequeña salita de estar, lejos de aquella turbulenta fiesta, reia a carcajadas gracias a las locuras de su hermano, agradecia al cielo que este la saco de aquel bullicio, la habia alejado pues su padre estaba presente, debía mantenerse al margen, aun llevaban ambos sus mascaras, no podían permitir que alguien los viera descubiertos.

-pequeña quieres mas chocolate?_ pregunto Albert por 5ta vez, se habían encontrado cierto pastel de chocolate al pasar por la cocina, asi que no desaprovecho de llevarse un buen trozo.

-claro que si!

-jaja candy eres una tragona!

-señor Andley usted me ofende_ dijo esta fingiendo molestia_ dame pastel y cállate!

-ah de paso me mandas a callarme!_ dijo el rubio haciendo puchero_ ves como eres conmigo!

-hay ven aquí tontito_ hablo la rubia dulcemente, quien recibió al rubio en su regazo, donde ambos estaban en un mueble sentados, ella con su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su hermano mientras este tocaba suavemente sus rizos.

-pequeña que aras con Antony?

-pienso hablar con él mañana, terminare definitivamente con él…

-yo conozco el motivo, empieza por T, jajaja.

-vamos Albert no seas asi_ dijo ella colorada, realmente esa era la única causa_ aunque es verdad, siento algo muy fuerte por Terry.

-eso es pequeña, debemos luchar por Amor…

-mi príncipe TE AMO!

-hacia mucho que no me lo decias princesa_ hablaba su hermano con sorpresa y a la vez lleno de dicha.

-hoy siento todo eso y mas, has sido el que estuvo conmigo en las buenas y las malas, me has apoyado y eres la mejor persona del mundo, que mas eh de pedir?

-sabes…yo te amo desde aquella primera vez que te vi en mis brazos, como olvidar aquel momento tan único, me daba miedo todo lo que venia con aquello pero aun asi fui valiente y me dedique a cuidarte.

-recuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos?_ dijo ella riendo.

-claro, como olvidar aquello que nos iban descubriendo, solo me quedo saltarme por el balcón jajaja.

-decian que no estaba bien que estuvieras junto a una señorita a altas horas de la noche, pero aun asi rompimos todas las reglas…

-princesa extraño aquellos días, no dejemos que ese Amor se pierda, prométemelo?_ dijo este añorando aquellos momentos juntos cuando niños, desde el momento que candy habia nacido él se habia prometido que la cuidaría con todas su fuerzas, híria contra el mundo entero si fuera por ella.

-te prometo que siempre sere la misma contigo mi príncipe.

-te amo mi pequeña!_ dijo este mirándola a los ojos de manera dulce al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente.

-yo también mi príncipe_ hablo candy a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Todo en aquella estancia era Amor, solo que en una parte alguien destilaba odio de sus ojos, era Terry quien habia presenciado solo aquellas ultimas partes de la conversación, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, realmente candy le habia mentido, solo lo habia usado de la manera mas vil y cruel, allí estaba abrazada con el imbesil de Brower en el mueble hablando de todas aquellas veces que estuvieron juntos, de cuanto se amaban y hasta de aquellas noches que durmieron juntos, no podía creer que estuvieran ambos envueltos dentro de tanto cinismo, creía que esta vez susi tenia razón.

De alguna manera quiso entrar y romperle la cara a Brower, pero eso para él no era de inteligentes, lo mejor seria seguir con su plan de apuesta, ya aquello que sentía en su corazón lo hiria sacando a pulso de allí, ya nada mas importaba, por ello se marcho a su habitación donde rompió todo aquello que encontró, destrozando a su misma vez aquel disfraz de Ares, sin saber que era cegado por la rabia y que nada era como él imaginaba.

En el gran salón un personaje alto, su cabello rubio con algo de canas, y su tez blanca, paseaba algo desesperado por la estancia, era increíble la manera como sus hijos lo evadían, cualquiera pensaría que él no los trataba nada bien, eso era un bochorno para él, pero ya por fin haría sentar cabeza a ambos chicos, era hora de que el apellido se llenara de un gran futuro.

-William Andley que sorpresa!_ dijo un viejo amigo con una gran sonrisa, desde niños habían compartido grandes aventuras, lastima que al pasar de los años tuvieron que tomar rumbos diferentes, donde la distancia los envolvió.

-Richart Grandchester cuanto tiempo sin verte_ dijo este abrazando de manera efusiva a quien era su amigo.

-hacia años que no te veía en Londres…ah pasado mucho tiempo.

-si la ultima vez que nos vimos era en Escocia, lo recuerdas?

-hace mas de 20 años…el tiempo transcurre volando viejo amigo…mirate estas acabado_ decía el Duque con gracia.

-oye no creas que eres muy jovencito, estas hecho una pasita amigo_ dijo este burlándose.

-en fin estamos viejos jaja.

-si eso no queda en duda duquecito, jaja

-asi que lo sabes?

-como no enterarme si toda la sociedad lo sabe, además no creía que el ducado caería en tus manos, pensé que no te importaba todo eso?

-sabes que no era lo mio, pero mi padre enfermo y en su lecho de muerte me hizo prometer que cuidaría su lugar…pero tu no te quedas atrás, nadie esperaba que te gustaran los números y todo eso de empresas…

-la vida es dura mi buen amigo, tomamos decisiones que no eran nuestros sueños, nunca me lo imagine_ hablaba William melarcolicamente, donde el duque se sintió de la misma manera y quiso cambiar toda esa atmosfera de tristeza.

-y cuéntame…tu esposa?...mmm tuviste hijos acaso?

-pues… mi esposa murió hace años_ dijo este con tristeza_ hijos, tengo dos, un chico que es mi prometedor sucesor, es tan bueno como yo en las empresas, aspiro que sea mi gran orgullo y una niña que es un dolor de cabeza, pero aun asi es mi hermosa nena, es muy convincente y clara en sus cosas además de que es un amor conmigo, no es una rebelde con su padre…

-que suerte tienes…yo tengo un hijo que si es un autentico rebelde, pero ciertamente tiene carácter y es muy recio en sus cosas, me encantaría que fuera el siguiente duque pero…

-pero?...porque lo dudas se que sera un honor para él…

-si bueno supongo que si_ hablo vacilante el duque, sabia que su hijo jamás aceptaría tal cosa_ oye porque no unimos a tu hija con mi hijo?

-mmm me encantaría esa idea…pero mi hija ya estará dentro de poco comprometida…

-es una lastima, me hubiera encantado una unión en nuestras familias…

-yo también lo hubiera querido mi buen amigo, pero ya sabes en el corazón de los chicos nadie manda_ decía William convencido que su pequeña rubia aun amaba locamente a Antony, sin saber que ya nada de eso ocurria, en ese momento William miro una hermosa mujer que caminaba hacia ellos, su cabellos estaba suelto no era muy largo, pero tenia un color ceniza cautivador, unas curvas que con aquel vestido que llevaba dejaba volar su imaginación, realmente una mujer muy madura pero con un estilo de belleza sin igual.

-oh William recuerdas a mi hermana Eloisa?_ pregunto el duque tomando de la mano a su hermosa hermana, mientras William solo miraba embobado aquella mujer.

-cuando tiempo William_ a pesar de los años William no habia cambiado en nada, y en ella no habia cambiado nada, aun sentía miles de mariposas en su estomago que hace años habia dejado de sentir.

-dejame decirte que estas hermosa esta noche_ hablo galante aquel hombre, besando asi su mano, a la vez que con su mirada azul la cautivaba.

-gracias_ dijo esta llena de colores, algo que a su hermano le causo mucha gracia.

-vamos no sean tan formales, somos prácticamente familia, por cierto William hace un momento veía que buscabas a alguien?

-oh si claro_ dijo este saliendo de su ensoñación_ buscaba a Antony Brower, el prometido de mi hija, no lo as visto Eloisa?

-oh no, me la eh pasado tan ocupada que no e prestado mucha atención en los invitados_ dijo esta algo nerviosa, realmente nunca habia invitado a Antony a aquella celebración, para que su plan saliera a la perfeccion con su sobrino necesitaba que ese chico se mantuviera lejos por ello no mando aquella carta de invitación, ya después se disculparía con él e inventaria algo; mientras se dedico a disfrutar aquella noche junto a ambos caballeros, de momento William preguntaba por su hija pero esta la excuso diciendo que no se habia sentido bien estos últimos días por ello se habia quedado en su habitación, con aquella excusa libraría a candy de muchas cosas.

Candy por otro lado, habia recién entrado en su habitación, habia recorrido todo el lugar con Albert buscando a Terry pero este no habia aparecido, frustrada por todo aquello se despidió de su hermano y se encerro en su habitación, quitándose asi su disfraz, cambiándoselo solo por una pijama algo anticuada de colores opacos, realmente en ella no estaba la moda a la hora de dormir, se acosto a meditar en la comodidad de su cama y cerro sus ojos pensando miles de cosas, pero un toque a su puerta la hizo sobresaltarse.

Su sorpresa fue mayor, al ver a Terry allí, con solo un pantalón de pijama y su dorso descubierto, la tomo firmemente de su cintura y detrás de si cerro la puerta, besándola asi apasionadamente y sin medidas, ella no daba crédito a lo que ocurria, sintió como este acariciaba sus muslos y se sobresalto, allí se dio de cuenta que su boca sabia a alcohol, intento quitárselo de encima pero este no cedia y realmente una parte de ella rogaba que no lo hiciera, sentía tanto calor en sus brazos, pero sus piernas tocaron la orilla de la cama y sus sentidos nuevamente le avisaron que debía detenerse antes de que fuera tarde.

-terry detente!_ dijo esta en un susurro, pero Terry metia una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de su pijama, haciéndola retroceder mientras esta vez lo empujaba mas fuerte_ detente ya!

-que pasa?_ dijo este con sus ojos chispeantes, llenos de coraje, algo que a candy le dio miedo.

-que esto no puede ser!_ dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

-que diablos…_ hablo este perdiendo los estribos por completo, quería cumplir esa estúpida apuesta y ya liberarse de ella de una vez por todas, pero no podía negar que al tocarla sus sentidos cobraron vida propia.

-no debemos continuar…

-sabes que…_ dijo Terry maquinando un plan, de alguna manera ella debía caer en su trampa y allí el aprovecharía_ eh pensado las cosas y lo mejor…es que me aparte de tu vida de una vez por todas.

-pero porque?_ dijo esta algo confundida, mientras sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir con cada palabra que Terry decía.

-ya no aguanto mas tus juegos candy!

-pero que…que juegos?

-en uno rato me deseas y quieres estar conmigo y en otro te niegas a todo eso…sabes que eso me hace sentir muy mal_ dijo este desviando su mirada de ella, no podía creer que el mismo la estaba engañando de esa manera, pero debía de pagar por todo el daño que hacia.

-bueno…_ hablaba ella con voz quebrada, pero se lleno de fuerzas y con voz seria hablo nuevamente_ si tu crees que es asi, pues marcharte de una vez!

-esta bien me voy!_ dijo este orgulloso, dándose la media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta, pero…

-terry…por Dios no quiero que peleemos asi…si por lo menos tu…

-sabes candy eres una hipócrita…toda tu vida as estado esperando a aquel verdadero amor que llene tu vida, pues aquí esta frente a ti_ hablaba Terry herido, aquello si no era teatro, eran palabras que salian de él mismo_ y aun asi le das la espalda, se que yo no soy un buen ejemplo, pero por lo menos yo digo lo que creo, en cambio tu pasaras arrepintiéndote de aquello por lo que no te arriesgaste, por eso eres una hipócrita_ candy meditaba todo aquello y aquellas palabras tenían tanta lógica, ciertamente Amaba a Terry y no quería perderlo, ella habia estado esperando justo este momento, ciertamente quería entregarse libremente a aquella persona que amara con todas su fuerzas y allí estaba su Terry, quien la amaba sin dudas, ya era hora de tomar sus decisiones y ella tenia una, la cual era Amar a aquel rebelde_ bueno en fin adiós Candice.

-espera_ dijo ella tomando la mano de Terry, mientras se fundían en un abrazo lleno de amor_ no quiero perderte_ le susurro ella cerca de su boca mientras lo besaba esta vez ella con todo el amor que sentía, Terry no sabia como sentirse, solo dejo que sus sentidos actuaran asi como sus sentimientos y aquel amor que lo embargaba, sus manos pasaban por aquel esbelto cuerpo una y otra vez, llegando a la orilla de la cama donde se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos, encontrándose con una hermosa rubia que estaba sonrojada, pero que con manos temblorosas desabrochaba uno a uno de los botones de la camisa de su pijama, dejando asi a la vista a dos esculturales senos que hicieron excitar aun mas a Terry quien iba a saltar a su cuerpo pero allí a su mente aquella vocecita de la razón quiso interrumpir.

Recordó toda aquella estupidez de la apuesta y miro a aquella frágil pecosa que lo habia hecho sonreir nuevamente, ciertamente a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo ella no se merecía esto de su parte, ella era pura para él y no quería mancharla toda su vida, él la Amaba y no podía verla sufrir, ella no era un juguete para él.

-no puedo_ eran las palabras que dijo Terry antes de marcharse de la habitación como un remolino, dejando a candy llena de tristeza, pensando que no habia sido lo suficiente buena para él, la habia rechazado de la peor manera eso era algo humillante para cualquier mujer, eso la hizo llorar toda la noche, mojando su almohada con cientos de lagrimas que pedían que todo fuera un sueño.

Mientras Terry rompia todo lo que habia a su paso, sintiéndose vulnerable, solo pudo sentarse en un rincón a llorar como un niño pequeño, se sentía como una basura después de lo que habia pensado hacer, no podía creer que solo falto un instante donde pudo haberle hecho daño a lo único que Amaba en su vida, esta vez…

''lloraba de Amor''

Continuara…

lo prometido es deuda chicas :D

*******y pues este capitulo de verda se a llevado el crédito de Oli, Lucero, Guest***** **

disculpen la demora chicas, pero aquí esta, no hay sueño que nos venza aun jajaja, en fin café con nosotras xD

jaja, de paso mi inter estaba lento y uff estuve dandole un ratote para que reaccionara y ya por fin, gracias por todo chicas, se les quiere!

***Olgaliz**: gracias por leer y espero te guste,

***Luna:** ya vez terryto no aprende jaja

***Amparo de Grandchester: **amiga siempre me animas mucho con tus locas palabras, jeje, es muy gratificante que solo veo tu nombre y sonrio, me gusta mucho tus opiniones, ademas de todas las fantacias que tienes alli en esa cabecita (no soy ya la única que sueña con Terry siempre jajaja), en fin amiga espero que me acompañes hasta el final, un sincero saludo de esta humilde servidora…

Espero de verdad disfruten el capi tanto como yo lo disfrute en escribirlo xD

Si ya se que me mataran por lo de terryto, pero ven ya comprendió finalmente que no debe hacerle daño a lo que tanto ama :$

Un gran besito!

'*Ely Andley*'


	16. Chapter 16

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 15**

Aquella noche la tensión era demasiada, dos personas no pudieron conciliar su sueño,

ambas lloraban,

ambas se arrepentían de lo que pasaba,

ambas se sentía lo peor del mundo,

ambas se amaban…

Terry habia despertado con una tremenda jaqueca, estaba tirado en su cama donde se sentía de lo peor, alargo su brazo solo para tomar su diario y escribir aquello que le habia sucedido, pero antes de empezar a escribir sintió como alguien abria su puerta, por ello decidió hacerse el dormido para evitar fastidio.

Susana habia llegado a la villa de la tia de Terry donde sin pedir permiso se dirigió a la habitación que era de Terry donde entro y lo encontró dormido plácidamente, se acerco a él y sintió deseos de estar ya mismo con aquel chico, realmente lo prohibido se volvía demasiado tentador y su hermanito la hacia arder, ciertamente esto de la apuesta le daría mucho beneficio a ella; se acerco a aquel cuerpo que estaba descubierto y con cuidado a no despertarlo intento tomar aquel diario que con recelo él siempre cargaba, tenia mucha curiosidad de leerlo y saber aquellas cosas que él guardaba.

-ni lo pienses_ amenazo Terry abriendo sus ojos, mientras tomaba fuertemente aquella mano de Susana.

-buenos días dormilon_ dijo esta en son de burla_ te ves ojeroso querido, asi fue el festejo de anoche en tu cama?

-no se de que hablas_ dijo él quitándosela de encima y sentándose al borde de la cama, no soportaba ese dolor de cabeza que lo mataba.

-mmm si claro, y cuéntame que tal te fue anoche?_ hablo esta pegándose al cuerpo de Terry.

-si lo que te interesa saber es si estuve con candy pues la respuesta es no!_ dijo este mirándola fijamente, mientras Susana se cohibía de aquello.

-te rechazo?

-no!

-pero que diablos te pasa?_ hablo ella un poco histérica, odiaba saber que no estaba logrando lo que quería.

-simplemente no lo se…ella estaba allí dispuesta a todo y yo…_ hablaba Terry recordando lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior, pero volvió a la realidad y miro con desprecio a Susana y con convicción dijo_ simplemente no quise dañarla!

-que?...tuviste en tus manos la oportunidad de llevártela a la cama y no lo hiciste!...ella te usa y tu eres su tonto perro…has cambiado hermanito!_ hablo ella provocándolo, pero Terry no quiso escucharla esta vez, la aparto de su lado y se levanto de la cama dispuesto a hablar con su pecosa y pedirle una disculpa_ ah si vas a su habitación no esta!

-pues donde esta?_ pregunto este confundido.

-oh no lo sabes…se fue hace ufff! La nenita creo que huira de ti!

-solo dime donde diablos esta?

-ni idea, creo que le pidió disculpas a tu tiíta y se fue a casa de una amiga…echaste a perder nuestra apuesta Terry, esa chica jamás te aceptara, eres nadie para ella…

Pero allí quedo el monologo de Susana ya que Terry salió corriendo de su cuarto solo tomando una simple playera con unos shorks y sus zapatos, no podía perder el tiempo en todo aquello, debía encontrar a su pecosa y de alguna manera remediar todo aquello que habia hecho, antes de llegar a la puerta de salida pudo interceptar a su tia.

-tia!_ grito este haciendo que ella se asustara_ donde esta ella?

-terry que le as hecho a candy, se ah ido llorando…

-tia solo dime donde esta?

-no lo se querido, solo se que su hermano vino por ella hace una media hora y se la a llevado…pero no se nada mas.

-esta bien, gracias tia_ dijo este dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla y corriendo hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se voltio y pregunto.

-tia ayer en la noche aparte de mi quien estaba con candy?_ pregunto él recordando la escena con antony.

-pues no se te decir terryto, solo la vi contigo…

-pero no la viste con antony?

-hay mi niño_ dijo ella riendo_ y tu crees que hubiera hecho el plan para ustedes dos si antony estaba presente…

-eso que quiere decir tia?_ dijo este temiendo a la respuesta.

-que yo nunca le envíe la invitación a ese chico!_ con aquella afirmación su mundo callo a sus pies, habia juzgado de mala manera a su pecosa, todo aquello fue un error, un error que debía enmendar, por ello salió al fin de la casa y corrió hacia su deportivo, debía encontrarla de una vez por todas; mientras conducía tomo su teléfono y llamo a la única persona que tal vez lo sabia.

-albert!

-que quieres Terry?_ pregunto Albert sin animo.

-dime donde esta?

-vamos, dejala en paz!

-demonios Albert! Yo amo a candy, solo quiero pedirle una disculpa…

-y engañarla de nuevo…no Terry las cosas no son asi…

-esta bien, me deje cegar por los celos, crei que la habia visto con antony anoche en la sala pero…

-que diablos! Anoche estaba conmigo!

-si acabo de suponerlo…pero entiende yo quiero a tu hermana, solo dime donde esta?

-si vuelves a hacerla llorar, yo mismo te partire la cara, de acuerdo?

-si, si, como tu quieras…ahora dime?

-se ah ido a casa de una de sus amigas, de la familia O'brian…se ira en tren, hace unos minutos la deje en la estación…tal vez puedas llegar…

-gracias Albert!

-no hay porque, solo recuerda lo que te eh dicho…

Hablo por ultima vez Albert, después de cortar la conversación; ah Terry solo le tomo unos minutos llegar a la estación, donde sin pensarlo corrió dentro de esta, busco por distintos lados, y se dirigió a la estúpida que se encargaba de los boletos y fue una perdida de tiempo la chica solo se habia quedado mirándolo embobada, odiaba que las mujeres se comportaran asi con él, por Dios era solo un simple chico mas nada;

escucho cuando el silbato del tren pronunciaba su llegada y se dedico a mirar a las personas que esperaban abordar, camino un poco mas y en unos metros mas allí estaba su pecosa, ciertamente lloraba ya que vio una de sus manos dirigirse a sus mejillas empapadas; sintió tanto dolor por todo lo que habia causado, camino un poco hacia ella y al tenerla frente a él, no supo como actuar, allí estaba ella lloraba de espaldas, aun no lo veía, pensó en marcharse y de una vez por todas alejarse de ella, pero realmente la amaba, por eso la abrazo.

Candy mientras esperaba que el tren llegara al fin, quería apartarse, sintió tanta nostalgia al recordar como la habia rechazado Terry, ella no se merecía todo eso, realmente habia empezado a quererlo, aunque lo negara lo amaba, pero ya nada importaba;

Se seco bruscamente su mejilla con su mano, debía eliminar toda esa tristeza pero no sabia como hacerlo, miro como ya el tren se frenaba delante de ella y quiso dar el primer paso para entrar, pero allí alguien la tomo de su cintura, quiso quitárselo de encima pero escucho aquella voz que la hizo caer en el amor.

-no se que hacer sin ti…perdóname eh sido un tonto…solo no me abandones mi pecosa…soy alguien desde que tu estas conmigo…no me dejes_ habia dicho en un hilo de voz, aquello habia sorprendido al doble a candy; mientras ella se giro y miro aquellos zafiros llenos de arrepentimiento, esta vez algo en ella deseaba creerle, pero no sabia que…

Allí quedo aquellos pensamientos de candy porque Terry habia tomado su rostro y se habia fundido con ella en un dulce beso lleno de tanto amor, ella por su parte no se hizo de rogar y lo rodeo con sus brazos, necesitaba de él, lo habia extrañado mucho.

-vamonos pecosa_ habia dicho él al separarse.

-ah donde?

-mmm tu solo sígueme si?_ dijo él con dulzura, besando su mejilla.

Caminaron juntos fuera de la estación y se montaron en el auto, donde con bromas y risas el ambiente tenso habia pasado a ser solo un recuerdo, candy veía distintos paisajes llenos de colores y se sentía feliz con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-ah donde vamos Terry?

-es una sorpresa mi pecosa…

Sabia que no debía preguntar nada mas, Terry no le diría nada asi que quiso descansar un rato por ello cerro un poco sus ojos, se sentía tranquila, llena de paz, estar con Terry era lo mas importante que le habia ocurrido, se arrecosto a él y se dejo envolver por su perfume, era tan lindo todo aquello, no se dio cuenta cuando fue envuelta en los brazos de morfeo.

Terry llevaba mas de media hora al volante, quería llevar a candy a un sitio especial donde pudieran disfrutar de la paz que le quería brindar, miro de reojo a su princesa y esta ya hacia dormida a su lado; visualizo aquel sitio especial para ambos y quiso despertarla, pero pensó en mejor dejarla dormir; en pocos instantes ya estaba frente a aquella magnifica casa de playa, fue un regalo de su padre a su madre, hacia años que no venia a allí, desde la muerte de su madre, realmente quería alejarse de aquellos recuerdos pero esta vez ya nada era tan importante, tomo con cuidado a su pequeña pecosa y la cago en sus brazos hacia adentro de la pequeña pero acogedora y lujosa casa, estaba bien limpia, creía que nadie la cuidaría ya, pero al parecer su padre la mandaba a limpiar todas las semanas, eso lo alegro internamente; subió con su amor hacia la planta de arriba y entro al gran cuarto principal, donde la deposito con cuidado en la cama, pasando el edredón por sus piernas donde la cubrió con él, le dio un dulce beso en su frente y le susurro:

-eres una dormilona princesa…

Le dijo entre risas, marchandose de la habitación, caminando asi hacia la cocina, esta vez moria de hambre, por eso quiso revisar, pero en la despensa no habia absolutamente nada, por ello se monto en su deportivo y fue al pueblo cercano solo para buscar algo rico de que comer, pero cuando ya salía lleno de bolsas se paro en un puesto de rosas.

-ah ver muchacho creo que te gusta esa rosita?_ dijo una señora ya algo mayor.

-si y mucho señora…

-toma_ dijo con dulzura ella.

-pero será que le gustara?_ pregunto Terry algo dudoso.

-tonterias, ah que chica no le gustaría una rosa blanca…

-si es cierto_ dijo este riendo_ la llevare!

Después de tomar aquella rosa blanca quiso captar su perfume por ello la olio y recordó el perfume de su pecosa, mientras la señora solo lo miraba en su ensoñación y pregunto:

-la amas?

-mas de lo que cree…

Continuara…

Hola nenas, otro capi mas, espero les guste…

Como verán ya viene lo bueno, hay la susanita no logro lo que quería, terry ni caso le hizo esta vez y ya por fin se quito la venda de los ojitos :$

Awww que tierno terryto jeje

Mmm bueno chicas vamos a ver si llegamos al otro capi pronto xD

Si llegamos a los 150 reviewcitos publico el otro, se los aseguro :D

Cualquier critica o cosa que no les guste me avisan, gracias a esa chicas que les dedican un ratito a mi fic, eso es muy importante para mi.

Que tengan un linda tarde, las adoro :)

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	17. Chapter 17

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 16**

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, estaba algo desorientada, hasta que empezó a recordar todo lo que habia sucedido, se sento en la orilla de la cama y miro aquella amplia habitación, miro un gran cuadro colgado en la pared donde estaba aquella hermosa mujer que habia visto en el diario de Terry junto a un niño de ojos zafiros, sin duda era su Terry, se veía tan tierno y tan precioso que quiso comérselo a besos; pero en ese preciso momento un olor muy rico llego a su nariz, sin duda alguien estaba cocinando, por eso se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia aquel rico aroma, encontrando rápidamente la cocina donde un Terry lleno de harina y hasta un poco de salsa en su mantel caminaba de alla para aca, intentando que nada se quemase.

Se sentía como una reina, aquel hermoso hombre estaba cocinando para ella, se acerco sigilosamente intentando darle un pequeño susto pero antes de lograrlo.

-ni lo pienses pecosa_ le habia hablado Terry entre risas, haciendo que ella hiciera un puchero.

-como lo supiste?

-tu olor a rosas amor_ dijo él aun entretenido en su labor, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-mmm que haces Terry?

-cocino_ dijo este en un tono burlon.

-eso lo se tonto, pero que cocinas?

-comida!

-tonto!_ le dijo ella indignada, tirándolo otro poco de harina.

-oye! oye!...no hagas desastre en la cocina jajaja…

-si claro, como la tienes muy limpia…

-pequeña pecosa me as dicho que la eh ensuciado?_ dijo él indignado mirándola a los ojos.

-por supuesto.

-pues toma_ hablo él lanzándole un poco de harina.

-terry!

-vamos no te quejes, que tu me hiciste lo mismo…_ pero antes de terminar candy habia se habia lanzado a sus brazos.

-gracias Terry_ aquellas palabras lo llenaron de sensaciones que hacia años dejo de experimental.

-no digas eso amor… vamos ve a arreglar la mesa para que cenemos si?

-esta bien cocinero ja.

-y tu pecosa!_ hablo el mostrándole su lengua, mientras candy le lanzaba mas harína y salía corriendo en dirección al comedor.

Allí vio la pequeña pero acogedora salida, donde estaba un gran comedor que le pareció muy exagerado, era de caoba muy fina, pero muy grande para sus gustos, por eso decidió recorrer la casa buscando un mejor sitio, como si el destino quisiera que lo encontrara allí estaba el lugar perfecto, era un pequeño cuarto adornado por muebles y lleno de cuadro pero con una chimenea que le pareció encantadora, subió hacia la planta superior en busca de muchos cojines y mantas, al bajar intento arreglar el ambiente donde aparto los muebles solo para arreglar aquellos cojines, de momento empezó a mirar hacia los lados, aun no tenia una mesa pero a su mente vino una idea, en medio de aquella sala estaba una mesita de vidrio era perfecta pues no era muy alta, por ello se encargo de jalarla hasta el sitio que ella deseaba, formando asi un gran estruendo que no paso desapersibido para Terry en la cocina.

-que estas haciendo pecosa_ grito este.

-yo, nada!_ grito ella de vuelta, haciendo que Terry siguiera en su labor.

Cuando tuvo lista aquella linda decoración esbozo una gran sonrisa, realmente habia quedado muy bien, era algo inusual pero se veía bien, estaba la mesita cubierta por una de las mantas y a sus lados llena de almohadas para sentarse en ella, sintió que faltaba algo para decorarla, pero no sabia que ponerle, por eso decidió dejarla asi.

-terry ya esta lista la mesa!_ grito ella.

-muy bien, hay voy con la comida_ escucho decir del castaño.

Cuando el venia con un gran plato lleno de todas aquellas cosas ricas para candy, quedo parado en medio de aquella sala.

-pero que hiciste…

-no te gusto_ dijo candy a punto de llorar.

-oh claro que si, solo que me sorprendió pecosita, no te me pongas asi, que te quiero ver reir…

-esta bien_ dijo ella cambiando su semblante, allí Terry se sento junto a ella, cerca de aquella chimenea encendida, donde entre bromas y juegos con la comida ambos exterminaron aquella hambre que los habia invadido.

-estas llena?_ pregunto él mirando a su pecosa.

-oh claro que si, solo…

-que falto el postre verdad?_ a completo él con una enorme pero hermosa sonrisa.

-pues_ hablaba candy sonrojada, realmente ni ella podía creer que era una comelona_ a donde vas?

-ya vuelvo_ dijo Terry marchandose con los platos sucios, solo para volver con pastel de chocolate_ quieres?

-oh Terry amor no debiste hacerlo…

-un momento, quien dijo que te daría de mi pastel_ hablo él de manera burlona, viendo como candy se tornaba roja.

-mocoso engreído debes darme!

-no te dare nada!

-vamos dame o atente a las consecuencias_ dijo en un tono amenazante.

-huy! Pero que miedo jajajaja…

-te lo advertí_ dijo candy pasando su mano por el pastel y restregándoselo a Terry en el rostro, dejándolo lleno de aquel delicioso dulce.

-candy no debiste hacer eso…_ dijo de manera molesto mientras bajaba el pastel hacia la mesa, haciendo que candy se sintiera culpable.

-lo siento de verdad, yo…

-no sabes que todas me quieren asi sin chocolate, pues con chocolate me secuestrarían pecosa, entiende que te quedarías sin este bombo_ hablaba burlon Terry, sin saber que tenia mucha razón en cada una de sus palabras.

-eres un vanidoso y un exagerado!

-oye pecosa_ dijo el atrayendo la mirada de candy_ estamos iguales_ hablo nuevamente él pero esta vez atrapo a candy con sus brazos pegando su rostro lleno de chocolate haciendo que candy se llenara de chocolate igualmente.

-sueltame Terry, jajaja… no cosquillas no, jajaja.

-eso es por el chocolate!

-jajaja, no! no! yo te dejo tranquilo…jajaja, ya!

-dime algo que me guste!_ pidió este aun haciéndole cosquillas.

-jajaja, vamos ya suéltame… vamos se bueno conmigo…jajaja, yo te quiero!_ aquella confesión fue como demasiado para Terry, candy realmente lo quería se lo habia dicho por fin, allí detuvo sus manos y acercando su rostro hacia su pecosa, pregunto:

-de verdad me quieres mi pecosa?

-yo…_ penso en huir, pero como evitar aquella mirada preciosa que la envolvía, además aquel sentimiento quería revelarse de una vez por todas_ si mi lindo, yo te quiero…

Aquello era mas que suficiente para el castaño, donde besos aquellos dulces labios llenos de chocolate, un beso pasivo y tranquilo que se fue tornando intenso y desesperado, donde sus lenguas se reconocían completamente, ambos llenos de dicha y alegría, para candy ya nada importaba, por ello paso sus manos por aquella camisa intentando quitar cada botón pero sus manos temblaba, algo que no paso de inarvertido para Terry.

-que pasa pecosa?_ pregunto el con su respiración acelerada, cerca de su oído, haciendo que se descontrolara aun mas.

-no se desvestir a… un hombre_ dijo apenada ella, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-pues arrancala si se te hace mas fácil_ hablo de manera seductora cerca de su oído.

-terry no ayudas mucho con eso…

-mejor ayudo con esto…_ dijo esto mientras se quitaba su camisa, dejando a candy aun mas apenada.

-yo… pues_ intento hablar pero ya el se habia apoderado de su cuello y sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo, haciendo estremecer a ambos, donde con cuidado este la deposito en aquellas mantas no sin antes quitarle aquel vestidito azul que llevaba puesto esa tarde, dejándola simplemente desnuda, donde se cubria mucho mas sonrojada.

-no tengas pudor de mi_ hablo este abrazandola_ sabes que yo te quiero y siempre te desee, sino estas segura de esto, te prometo que no te obligare…yo deseo que tu estes bien…

Aquello fue suficiente para ella donde lo miro a sus ojos y lo beso como nunca creyo hacerlo, mientras con sus manos tocaba aquel firme abdomen, bajándo hasta aquella parte prohibida y muy excitada de Terry, donde él castaño solo suspiro lleno de deseo, mientras con sus manos le hacia el trabajo mas fácil a la rubia quedándose desnudo al igual que ella, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, encontrando miles de pequitas escondidas en su espalda, pasando sus manos por aquel cuerpo inexperto lleno de deseo, sintió como aquella rubia jadeaba y entendió que era el momento.

Muchos minutos le tomo ser uno solo con su pecosa, donde hizo que ella se estremeciera de placer, era cierto aquello de que dolia la primera vez, pero Terry tenia algo en sus ojos que hizo que todo aquello fuera pasajero; para Terry aquello era la gloria, nunca se habia sentido tan bien a la hora de estar con una mujer, ni tampoco habia estado tan lleno de emociones como en aquel momento, el vaivén de sus cuerpo era algo explosivo en él, ambos estaban disfrutando de su momento, aquellas cosas malas, aquellas dudas, aquellos sentimientos de celos, eran solo algo pasajero; sintieron como sus cuerpos explotaban llenos de deseo y ambos agitados quedaron unidos en un abrazo, donde Terry lleno de besos su rostro.

-te amo mi vida_ susurro él con mucho sentimiento, haciendo que candy sonriera.

-te amo Terry y no te imaginas cuanto…

-nunca crei que me pasaría esto, pero sabes… es hermoso.

Allí ambos abrazados aun desnudos se dejaron envolver por un pesado sueño quedando en aquella salita rendidos susurrándose palabras llenas de amor, prometiéndose tantas cosas, y aspirando una vida mejor.

En otra parte un chico rubio de ojos celestes, estaba frustrado, acabando con su habitación, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a él, tomo aquella hoja de papel y la releyó llenándose de mas furia con cada letra, aquella carta la habia recibido esa mañana arruinando asi su dia.

_**Antony,**_

_**Tal vez te sorprendas por una carta mia, pero son cosas que debemos arreglar y admitir de una vez por todas,**_

_**Me eh enterado que mi padre quiere unirnos en matrimonio, sabes que hace unos años hubiera deseado eso mas que nada,**_

_**Pero hoy no se que es lo que realmente quiero,**_

_**De una sola cosa estoy segura y es de que ya lo nuestro no es lo mismo, se que sonara algo duro pero ya no te amo como crei hacerlo,**_

_**Discúlpame por esto que se que estoy causando, pero mi corazón asi lo a pedido y yo no puedo hacer nada mas,**_

_**No te preocupes apenas pueda hablare con mi padre para que te libre de toda responsabilidad, no te puedo negar, que te quiero, pero solo como lo que somos…amigos.**_

_**Espero algún dia me llegues a perdonar, pero no quiero verte siendo infeliz a mi lado,**_

_**Te quiere, Candice White Andley.**_

En otra parte de aquella ciudad un hombre mayor, estaba perdiendo su vida de sus manos, sintiendo como su cuerpo no reaccionaba como el quisiera, pidiendo perdón en aquel frio suelo y dejando que varias lagrimas bajaran por su mejilla, realmente quería ser perdonado, pero ya era tarde para él.

-ayuda!_ grito una de sus sirvientas al verlo apagarse delante de sus ojos_ ayúdenme, el duque se a desmayado…_ fue lo ultimo que escucho vanamente en sus oídos.

Continuara…

Lamento mucho la espera chicas, espero les guste el capi y lamento si algo no les gusto,

Con la escena de Terry y candy sorry, no soy muy buena en escenas eroticas ni nada de eso, soy muy rosa :$ jeje

En fin me imagine mucho a terryto lleno de chocolate (super provocativo :P) creo que a mas de una se les antoja tenerlo asi :D

Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, cualquier cosa ya saben me avisan con un reviewcito.

Oligranchester listo el capi jeje, espero lo hayas disfrutado :)

ANDREA,

Carla,

Rosi White,

gabyselenator,

Olgaliz,

Amparo de Grandchester,

annie de madero,

GIOMAR,

Gracias por leer chicas…

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	18. Chapter 18

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 17**

Aquel chico con ojos zafiros tenia cierto tiempo despierto, recordando lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, era increíble todas aquellas horas que las pasaron dormidos, nunca habia dormido tanto y menos habia estado tanto tiempo en brazos de una mujer, se sentía completamente feliz, sonrio de medio lado con picardia poso sus labios en la frente de su pecosa a la misma vez que con sus manos delineaba los muslos descubiertos de su amada, era tan suave y provocativa, era una muñequita tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte.

-ja Terry estas enamorado_ hablo para si mismo_ que diría la gente si te viera asi?

Mmm un momento, al diablo con la gente!

Pensó este nuevamente riendo, mientras pasaba traviesamente sus manos por los glúteos de candy haciendo que esta suspirara, siguió pasando aquellas manitos por su espalda y vio como esta se movio.

-terry dejame dormir!_ balbuceo ella amenazadoramente, mientras aun dormida escondia su rostro en el pecho de Terry.

-jaja, ahora si creo que mejor me quedo quieto, aunque…_ siguió posando sus manos alrededor de las caderas de candy y no pudo evitar excitarse con cada toque que traviesamente aportaba_ candy necesito amor_ le susurro este en el oído haciendo que esta le susurrara:

-yo necesito dormir…

-amor as dormido todo el rato, mira ya esta amaneciendo_ esta abrió sus ojos soñolientos y se percato que aun afuera estaba oscuro.

-eres un mentiroso, solo quiero dormir un ratito mas si?_ hablo con sus ojitos cerrados dejando a Terry completamente caliente.

-bueno duerme princesa que yo te dare caricias_ le susurro este con picardia, planeando algo para despertar a aquella dormilona.

Movio un poco a candy, posándose él encima de ella admirando aquel hermoso cuerpo, no podía creer aun que fuera solo suyo, con lujuria poso una de sus manos en aquellos senos, bajándola hasta su ombligo, con media sonrisa acerco su boca hacia aquellas apetitosas montañas succionando y chupando ligeramente pero con tanto deseo contenido, haciendo que candy solo suspirara, aun no podía creer como aquella pecosa pudiera dormir tanto; estuvo unos minutos en aquella labor hasta que ya no pudo controlar mas aquella excitación entre sus piernas, deslizo su lengua por aquel abdomen, pasando por su ombligo y llegando a aquella partecita nueva explorada, dándose cuenta de algo interesante, candy tenia una pequeña mancha en su vientre, paso sus dedos unas cuantas veces, sonriendo al final, pues aquello era un lunar.

Siguió en su exploración, pero realmente el deseo lo ganaba, por ello separo un poco aquellas piernas de candy, mirándola un instante donde esta estaba profundamente dormida.

-vamos a ver si despiertas pecosita_ hablo este bajito.

Candy se encontraba disfrutando su sueño, realmente quería dormir hasta que no pudiera mas, pero algo paso, estaba tan bien, pero sintió un gran calor en su vientre, algo que impulsaba su cuerpo con vida propia sobre ella, sintió una gran sensación que la hizo jadear, abrió un poco sus ojos, pero estaba nublada su vista, al aclararla un poco se dio de cuenta de aquello que ocurra.

Allí estaba Terry sobre ella con el vaivén de su cuerpo, haciendo gritar a la pecosa, aquellas sensaciones eran tan intensas y deliciosas para ellos, aquello tan prohibido era tan exquisito; miro como su romeo acerco su rostro a su odio solo para susurrar:

-te amo mi pecosa_ con aquellas palabras exploto en un éxtasis lleno de deseo guardado solo para ella, donde esta no se hizo de rogar llegando a un clímax juntos, lo vio acostarse a su pecho cerrando los ojos como si deseara algo.

-que pasa amor?_ dijo ella entre susurros.

-no quiero que esto acabe pecosa…

-nunca acabara amor_ allí vio como la mirada de Terry se ensombrecía, mientras un dejo melarcolico lo invadió.

-siempre habran personas que nos van a querer separar pecosa_ dijo el cerca de su rostro, a la misma vez que besaba su frente_ pero yo siempre te voy a amar a pesar de todo.

-terry como lo dices, me asustas…no digas eso mi vida.

-te contare de mi madre_ hablo él de pronto, haciendo que candy se confundiera, realmente creía que él jamás hablaría de ella; lo vio levantarse sin cubrirse al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el cuarto superior, ella solo se cubrió con la manta; solo unos minutos bastaron para ver a Terry bajar con un pantalón ya puesto, mientras que en su mano traia aquel diario que ella habia ojeado una vez.

-mi madre era una exitosa actriz de escenario, su talento impresionaba a cualquiera, además de su belleza_ empezó Terry hablando lejanamente, divagando en su memoria_ mi padre la conoció en una de sus obras benéficas que patrocinaba la compañía para la cual trabajaba ella, desde el primer momento que la vio se sintió atraído por ella, aquella dulce americana que robo el corazón aristócrata del duque, mientras mi madre se enamoro de aquel hombre huraño que con ella era dulce como la miel…

No paso tanto tiempo, cuando mi madre se entero que de aquel amor profesado con aquel hombre nacería un ser el cual era yo, la felicidad invadió a mi padre cuando lo supo, pero este solo fue un sueño irreal, después de yo nacer, mi padre no quiso casarse con mi madre porque la nobleza estaba en su sangre; ironica la vida que nos abandono a nuestra suerte, donde mi madre renuncio a sus sueños como actriz y se encargo de buscarme para comer, este era nuestro refugio, nuestro hogar, con el que ella se encargo en decorarlo con aquello que sobraba de su sueldo como sirvienta en una casa de ricos; recuerdo vanamente como a mis seis años de vida ella sufrió el primer desvanecimiento, callo en mis pies y yo no sabia que hacer, llore a su lado pidiéndole a Dios que no se la llevase, en menos de cinco minutos ella reacciono, confortándome con un abrazo, pero aquello solo fue el comienzo…

Las caídas se volvieron mas constantes, y el hambre se habia ido de su cuerpo, estaba mas delgada y palida cosa que me preocupo…

la vi ir al medico, yo fui con ella, pero el diagnostico no era el esperado… mi mamá tenia leucemia…

pocas personas en aquel tiempo padecían de esto, y yo solo maldecía el porque a mi madre debía tocarle aquello, el medico hablo conmigo y dijo que debía comportarme con un hombre y ayudar a mi madre…

Como iba a ser un hombre con apenas seis años?

Aun asi enfrente la situación, mi madre ya solo se quedaría en casa, trabaje de todo aquello que pude…recuerdo que tenia un alcancía la cual llenaba de los pocos centavos que quedaban en mis manos,, otros niños habrían comprado dulces, pero yo solo quería pagar el tratamiento de mi mamá, sabia que tal vez fallaría pues estaba avanzada aquella enfermedad, pero tenia la esperanza de que ella me viera crecer; cada dia la veía mas débil ella se debilitaba aun mas y aunque se mostrara fuerte sabia que la vida se iba reduciendo en cada suspiro, por ello me desespere y rompi aquella caja de ahorros solo para encontrarme una cantidad que no alcanzaba ni para una decima parte, llore como nunca ese dia… yo realmente quería salvarla…pero…

Allí aquel castaño rudo se caia en los brazos de candy, este lloraba recordando aquellos episodios de su cruel destino, mientras la rubia dejaba que sus lagrimas también se ligaran con las de él, con voz entrecortada el siguió su relato.

-en medio de mi desesperación, busque hoja y papel y hice lo que jamás pensé que haría… le escribi a mi padre pidiendo ayuda, le conte brevemente que la mujer a la cual habia amado moria, la envie con tanta esperanza…pero aquello fue en vano, pasaron mas de tres días donde yo no comi por ayudar a mi madre, la situación era intensa para mi, ya no habían mas esperanzas…

Una noche llena de estrellas y bruma ella me pidió que durmiera con ella, hacia meses que yo solo dormía en una silla esperando que ella descansara bien; aquella noche fue distinta me abraze a mi mamá y me cobije en sus brazos que estaban algo frios, aquella noche nunca la olvidare, me conto historias de ella como actriz, me hablo de su libro de romeo y Julieta, ella esperaba que yo lo leyese y me gustara tanto como a ella, la escuche cantar una de mis canciones de cuna favoritas, maldito morfeo que me envolvió en sus brazos y cai rendido solo escuchando un te amo de sus labios.

La mañana llego y yo me sentí vacio, con mis ojos soñolientos me levante llamando a mi mamá con una sonrisa, pero esta dormía, la remeci un poco y no despertó, sentí un nudo en mi garganta en aquel momento y con mi mano temblorosa la acerque a su cuello tal como el doctor me habia indicado y… no sentí nada, ella estaba mas helada que la noche anterior, puse mi cabecita en su pecho con esperanza de escuchar latir su corazón y no latia… no sabes como me sentí en aquel momento, mire con dedicación su rostro y ella estaba sonriéndome con sus ojitos cerrados, le di un beso en su mejilla y le dije te amo, baje las escaleras de la habitación con mis ojos cristalinos y al abrir la puerta mi padre estaba allí…

Aquellas revelaciones hicieron que Terry llorara como cuando era niño, se abrazo a su pecosa, como si de ella dependiera su vida, se apodero de ella como no queriéndola dejar ir, mientras candy lloraba.

-por favor nunca me dejes pecosa…

-nunca lo are mi romeo…

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas abrazados, dejando salir aquellos sentimientos de impotencia, ambos se curaban sus heridas sin saberlo, aquellas gotitas de agua los liberaban, de todo aquello que los hacia infelices.

-pecosa_ hablo Terry separándose, mientras con su mano secaba su rostro_ quiero que tengas esto_ aquello era su diario.

-pero porque?_ pregunto ella confundida.

-en algún momento necesitare que sepas todo de mi, como bien sabes tengo un pasado oscuro y sombrio, realmente me avergüenzo de tantas cosas que hice…por eso ya no quiero que tengamos mas secretos, quiero que sepas todo de mi_ hablo muy decidió él, pero en aquel momento su celular empezó a sonar insistentemente.

-contesta amor_ le animo candy, pero este se negó a hacerlo.

-no quiero que nada arruine esto mi vida, deja que suene…

-pero Terry podría ser algo importante_ le repitió ella.

-esta bien_ menciono derrotado, camino hacia aquella mesita donde se encontraba y su rostro se torno confundido_ que raro, es mi tia…

-tia que sucede?...

Que diablos…como paso eso?...

Calmate tia…si, si, estoy con ella…pero que sucedió?

Vivirá?...esta bien, ya mismo salgo para alla…

Tia…tranquilízate…

Corto aquella llamada y su rostro estaba estatico, candy camino a su lado y este la rodeo con sus brazos colocando su rostro en aquel cuello.

-mi padre esta muriendo…_ dijo finalmente este lleno de melarcolia.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Terry llegaba corriendo a el hospital, habia salido lo mas pronto posible, quiso que candy estuviese a su lado, pero ella decidió quedarse en la casa de su tia Eloisa, necesitaba ducharse un poco y esperaba la visita de su padre, aquello lo hizo entender que debía dejarla allí.

Llego a aquella sala blanca, donde a cada paso que daba escuchaba gemidos de dolor, en aquel pasillo una mujer estaba sentada en el suelo lloraba desconsoladamente, su único hermano habia muerto, aquello le dolia con todo su alma, un pedacito de ella se habia ido de aquel mundo.

-tia_ dijo Terry temiendo lo peor.

-mi niño_ gimio ella lanzándose a los brazos de su sobrino_ tu padre ah muerto_ hablo en un hilo de voz mientras miles de lagrimas nublaban la vista de aquella mujer.

-pero que paso?_ pregunto el con un nido en su garganta, a pesar de todo lo malo, aquel era su padre.

-su corazón estaba débil mi niño_ decía su tia gimiendo_ no entiendo porque no me lo dijo, yo…

-por eso fue a verme_ dijo Terry en un susurro comprendiendo el porque la visita de su padre, recordando como lo habia tratado, pero que mas podía hacer, realmente habia fallado.

-tia debemos hacer los tramites correspondientes_ dijo este aun en shock, tratando de sonar conciso.

-tu padre…_ hablo suavemente su tia, sacando de su cartera un par de sobres_ aquel dia de la fiesta me habia dejado esto para ti… quise entregártelas pero me hizo prometer que lo haría solo cuando algo le pasara_ allí su voz se empezó a quebrar_ yo no sabia de que se trataba…

-gracias tia y por favor no te culpes mas_ le hablo dulcemente tomando aquellos sobres.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

candy caminaba por la sala, esperaba la visita de su padre, rogaba al cielo que aquella carta hubiera llegado ya a sus manos, debía arreglar todo aquello para asi ser completamente feliz con Terry…su Terry, deseo haber ido a su lado para apoyarlo, pero debía arreglar esta situación primero, estaba tan encismada en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de alguien mas en la sala.

-valla! valla! asi que volviste_ era la voz de Susana;

Tenia mas de una hora vagando por aquella casa, la vieja Eloisa por alguna extraña razón no estaba, por ello exploro todo el lugar, alegando que era sobrina de la dueña… pero hacían 20 minutos que habia escuchado el ruido de un auto, al asomarse desde la planta superior pudo ver que era Terry junto con la señorita castidad, pero antes de el marcharse se fundieron en un apasionado beso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ella, aquello estaba claro, ambos habían pasado la noche juntos, eso la hizo arder de coraje, Terry era suyo, eso pensaba ella; allí en menos de un minuto maquino aquel plan en contra de aquella enemiga que habia vuelto a Terry tan débil, por ello era hora de ponerlo en marcha.

-mmm disculpa pero te conozco?_ pregunto la rubia con desconfianza.

-bueno no realmente, soy Susana, la hermana de Terry.

-oh ya la ''hermanastra''_ recalco candy a aquella chica que no le inspiraba confianza.

-es lo mismo_ menciono Susana con desden_ mmm creía que no volverias a esta casa…

-y eso porque lo pensaste?

-claro después de lo que Terry te hizo es de suponerlo_ hablo esta con simplicidad, mientras candy se formaba una gran interrogante en su cabeza, con aquello Susana fingió asombro_ no me digas que aun no lo sabes…

-y que se supone que debería de saber?_ hablo candy acercándose a Susana.

-sobre la apuesta, claro esta!

-apuesta?_ pregunto aun mas confundida.

-si esa que hizo Terry a favor de que te quitaría tu virginidad_ hablo Susana destilando su veneno, mientras candy sentía que se hundía en un hoyo que no tenia profundidad_ pensé que no volverias a esta casa después de tal humillación.

-terry no haría eso_ debatió ella con sus ultimas fuerzas_ el no seria capaz…

-de verdad crees que conoces a Terry Grandchester…

Continuara…

Hola lindas como están? Espero que muy bien, como lo ven, otro capi mas,

El cual espero les guste, ya ven mi Terry a pasado por muchas, solo necesita amor :( (y tanto que tengo yo xD jaja)

Poco a poco verán como se arregla, y pues Susana ya me daño las cosas nuevamente,

que estará planeando?

Y ustedes que creen que hay en los sobres que dejo el duque?

Pues bien, eso lo veremos en otro momento, me disculpan de verdad que hoy no hago juegos para subirles otro capi,

Es que hoy me hice unas cortadas en mi mano derecha intentando sacar mi perrita de un alambrado y pues me corte, me duele mucho y seme cansa mucho la mano izquierda para escribir con ella solamente :\

De verda lo siento, si Dios quiere tratare de a lo que seme cure la manito, escribirles otro capi mas largo :)

Espero disfruten de este y ya saben cualquier cosa, déjenme un reviewcito, que yo toditos los leo y me gustan sus opiniones sobre el fic.

Espero tengan un buen dia hoy,

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	19. Chapter 19

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 18**

Aquel mundo lleno de colores estaba siendo teñido gracias a una rubia quien estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por no dejar que su hermanastro fuera feliz y menos con aquella chica que consideraba una completa tonta.

-que quieres lograr con semejante mentira?_ le pregunto candy con frustración, mientras este solo sonreía.

-aun crees que es una mentira…mmm de verdad es una lastima que una chica tan de buena posición este en el suelo solo por un chico como Terry…_ decía Susana paseándose por la estancia_ es algo inaudito…

-tu no me conoces, asi que ahorrate tus palabras y deja de molestarme_ hablo candy llena de rabia, aquellas palabras dichas por Susana eran una mentira, ella quería creer que lo eran.

-que se siente ser engañada?_ pregunto Susana con arrebato.

-que se siente ser una falsa?_ le habia devuelto la pregunta a Susana, mientras con rabia no espero que esta la siguiera molestando por ello pensó en marcharse a su habitación solo para esperar a su padre… pero lo que empezó a escuchar la habia dejado intacta…

…_ah Candice White Andley es el angelito de papá, la niña de la castidad y la virtud…_

…_ja desgraciadamente para ti ella vive en chicago_ era la voz de susana..._

…_no querida, el padre de ella es él nuevo benefactor mas importante de él colegio, por lo tanto ella vendrá a vivir a Londres y lo mejor es que vivirá con mi tia Eloisa mientras su padre anda de negocios, sabes lo que esa aventura me beneficiaria… _

…_llevarme a la cama a la hija del nuevo benefactor antes de comenzar las clases, será mi mejor victoria!..._

…_no creo que tengas oportunidad…es una presa difícil hasta para ti!..._

…_ah ver quieres apostar algo?..._

Aquellas palabras agitaban torrencialmente aquel corazón que se partia en miles de trozitos, estaba claro que esa era la voz de su Terry, entonces todo lo que habían vivido era por una estúpida apuesta, ahora que podía hacer? Ciertamente su mente estaba pensando demasiadas cosas a la vez pero una sola era la que influía…

-todo fue una apuesta_ susurro ella para si misma,

mientras emprendía a correr; dejando a Susana con una cara de satisfacción, aquello de las cámaras en su casa habían dado muchos frutos pues habia grabado las conversaciones con su hermanito, sabia que las iba a necesitar y no se equivoco en todo eso, ahora sabia que Terry solo recurriría a ella, su única ''amiga'' …

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Allí estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, después de haber dejado a su tia en el hospital para arreglar aquellos tramites, decidió caminar un poco, encontró una banca solitaria y decidió sentarse, llevaba aquellos dos sobres en su mano, dudo mucho en abrirlos no quería que mas cosas le hicieran tanto daño, miro uno de los sobres que decía su nombre y con sus manos temblorosas desplego la hoja de papel de su sitio, abriendo aquel contenido, encontrándose con miles de palabras escritas del puño de su padre.

''_**amado hijo Terry,**_

_**Ante todo te debo miles de disculpas que no tienen fin, toda mi vida cometi errores, falle como el estúpido ser humano que soy **_

_**y hoy eh comprendido que no soy digno de tu perdón hijo mio, desde aquella noche que te deje en brazos de tu madre solo para venir a cumplir mi deber,**_

_**supe que mi espíritu de padre era un fiasco…recuerdo aquel dia que recibi tu carta, me maldigo mil veces por lo que sucedió,**_

_**aquel dia la servidumbre estaba hecha un desastre pues ese dia me casaba, nadie se dio de cuenta de aquella carta en la mesita, nadie me la hizo llegar; **_

_**muchas noches me eh preguntado que hubiera pasado si aquella carta hubiera llegado a mis manos a tiempo¿? **_

_**No dudes que hubiera ayudado a tu madre inmediatamente, a pesar de todo lo que hice siempre ame a tu madre mas que a nada en esta vida,**_

_**se que seguro diras que solo son excusas de este pobre viejo y tal vez tienes razón…**_

_**Le pedi a tu tia que te entregara esta carta que lees si me pasaba algo, estoy seguro que ya estare viajando en aquello que le llaman circulo de la vida,**_

_**espero encontrarme a elly y pedirle perdón aunque se que eso ya no me vale; aquella noche que te encontré sentí la mayor alegría, **_

_**es cierto me afligí al sentir tu rechazo, pero después de tantos años yo también reaccionaria asi contra un padre tan tonto como yo; **_

_**solo deseo con todo mi corazón que seas feliz Terry, se que lo lograras de alguna manera, me enorgullece que te as enamorado al fin…**_

_**Quiero pedirte solo una cosa hijo…**_

_**se un Grandchester diferente y no cometas los errores de tu padre… **_

_**pase lo que pase este viejo te va a amar… siempre fuiste el hijo que desee, pero que por cuestiones de la vida nunca disfrute…**_

_**Con todo el amor de este corazón débil, Richart Grandchester…**_

_**Post: él segundo sobre que creo que aun no abres quiero que se lo entregues a mi viejo amigo William Andley, además que dentro del sobre que ya as abierto esta el testamento original que eh dejado, quisiera que lo leas en la casa que compartiste con tu madre, espero sea suficiente para que lo disfrutes junto a esa preciosa chica que conoci en aquella fiesta…te amo hijo mio…**_

Terry sintió como miles de lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, era cierto aquel hombre no habia sido el mejor padre del mundo aun asi lo quiso con todos sus defectos, ciertamente le habia dado la vida y eso era suficiente para él, se sintió impotente, solo pudo cubrir su rostro con sus manos para dejarse envolver en su triste melarcolia llena de recuerdos dolorosos y llenos de frustración.

-la juventud en estos tiempo es impredecible_ habia dicho una voz muy madura, donde Terry ni siquiera levanto su rostro_ toma_ dijo esta una vez mas, entregándole un fino pañuelo de seda.

-gracias_ contesto Terry en un susurro, mientras secaba sus lagrimas, al dirigir la vista hacia aquella persona se consiguió con un rubio, era un señor mayor y debía ser rico pues estaba bien vestido; esta persona tomo asiento a su lado y con una sonrisa pregunto.

-mal dia muchacho?

-demasiado señor…

-no hay días demasiado buenos, mirame a mi aquí contigo solo, mientras mis hijos no se donde están…

-eso no es nada_ dijo Terry con una sonrisa melarcolica_ míreme a mi solitario toda mi vida y ahora que eh encontrado aquello que se llama amor, mi padre muere…haciéndome entender que no e sido un buen hijo.

-no digas eso muchacho, a lo mejor tu padre te considero una gran persona…

-no lo creo.

-mi padre una vez me dijo, que ser un buen hijo significaba que habías sido un buen padre…

-pues al parecer ninguno de los dos aplicamos a esa frase señor.

-pero ya tendras un hijo, donde empezaras una nueva historia y no cometeras los mismos errores que cometió tu padre… acaso eso no lo cambia el amor?_ dijo aquel señor arqueando una ceja.

-si es el amor de una linda pecosa eso lo cambia todo sin pensarlo_ dijo este recordando a su preciosa afrodita.

-te veo enamorado_ dijo aquella persona sonriendo_ me recuerdas a mi cuando chico, tenia tu misma expresión…

-me imagino que es feliz con ello…

-te equivocas_ le interrumpió este_ el amor de mi vida murió hace muchos años, con esto me dejo dos maravillosos hijos pero aun asi no los eh sabido aprovechar mi dote como padre como quisiera…

-eso no te hace un mal padre_ susurro Terry con voz suave.

-eres un buen muchacho_ dijo aquel hombre tomandole suavemente el hombro a aquel joven inculcándole valor a continuar_ no cometas los errores que tu padre tal vez cometió_ aquellas palabras hicieron reflejar aquellos zafiros con aquellos azul cielo, comprendiendo que aquellas eran las mismas de su padre_ gracias señor…_ dijo en una voz llena de sentimiento_ usted es un gran padre…

-desearia que fuera asi_ dijo este con una noble sonrisa a la misma vez que preguntaba_ cual es tu nombre hijo?

-Terrence señor…

-mmm no es muy peculiar…yo soy…_ pero allí quedo aquella conversación pues un hombre algo mas mayor que aquel hombre envuelto en un elegante traje negro, se encamino hacia ellos llamando a aquella persona.

-Will…_ susurro aquel hombre algo cansado, se notaba que habia estado corriendo o algo asi_ lo eh buscado por todos lados…

-oh amigo, me eh entretenido con este muchacho…

-joven_ saludo aquel hombre a Terry_ señor discúlpeme que lo interrumpa, pero realmente tenemos una emergencia con un accionista…

-eso podría esperar_ dijo aquel hombre con cansancio.

-ademas su hija quiere verlo, ah enviado una carta por usted_ dijo al fin aquel hombre jadeando aun, mientras aquel hombre de ojos azules se le iluminaba la mirada, mientras se levantaba de aquella banca que compartía con Terry.

-como veras debo irme_ sonrio este a su nuevo amigo_ espero nos volvamos a ver…

-asi mismo espero yo señor_ dijo con sinceridad Terry estrechando su mano con aquel individuo a la vez que sonreia_ valla con su hija, quien lo necesita…

-lamento mucho lo que me as contado, aun asi sal adelante, se que el amor de esa chica que quieres te sacara de ese abismo…

-eso no lo dude…

-bien vámonos mi buen amigo, tengo una princesita que me espera_ aquella tres personas sonrieron, mientras Terry veía marcharse a aquella persona que aunque no tenia idea de quien era le habia dado su apoyo y lo habia ayudado a proseguir con su vida, tomo impulso y se levanto de aquella banca con las cartas de su padre en una mano y en la otra el pañuelo de aquel extraño, sonriendo nuevamente, esta vez el cumpliría esa promesa a su padre, esta vez el seria…

…''Un Grandchester Diferente''…

Continuara…

Chicas, disculpen lo corto del capi pero no eh podido escribir mas por cuestiones personales, les prometo que les subiré dos capítulos mas en menos de tres días, de verdad discúlpenme…

Espero disfruten este y ojala les guste…

Ya prontito se acaba esto jeje, asi que a disfrutar cada momento con terryto…

Quien creen que le brindo apoyo a nuestro precioso amor?

Jeje, sorpresa, aunque creo que se lo imaginan :D

Ya saben acepto sus reviews, es muy bonito saber que están allí leyendo esta historia y dándome animos para continuarla… eso no lo cambio por nada :)

Un grandote y inmenso abrazo, feliz inicio de semana…

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	20. Chapter 20

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 19**

Una rubia lloraba mordiendo su almohada queriendo que su vida acabara, no podía creer que todo era una simple apuesta, todo parecía tan real tan sincero, definitivamente fue una tonta, critico a tantas adolescentes solo porque se entregaban a un hombre sin pensarlo, que ella misma fue igual, su lengua habia castigado su cuerpo, pero aun asi lo que le dolia era el hecho de que ella se habia enamorado, amaba a aquel chico castaño que le causaba ese daño tan grande; en aquel momento sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, lo miro con sus pupilas verdes empañadas y allí estaba aquel hombre que la hizo feliz aunque hubiese fallado.

-eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras mi linda princesa_ con rapidez ella se abrazo a él llorando desconsoladamente_ shhh! Ya nena…papá esta aquí contigo…_ le susurraba este con dulzura mientras no podía evitar que sus ojos también se cristalizaran al ver como su niña lloraba.

-papí…_ intento decir la pecosa, pero su llanto no la dejo.

-no llores princesa…deseaba verte feliz, no asi…_ le seguía susurrando este protegiéndola con sus brazos_ te an hecho daño?_ pregunto este mientras veía como su hija asentía con su cabeza_ calma mi bebé, papi se encargara_ pero ante estas palabras la pecosa temblo en sus brazos haciéndole entender que transmitia miedo_ no hare nada malo, te lo prometo…

-quiero irme…_ le susurro esta aun en sus brazos_ llevame lejos papi…

-lo are mi princesa_ le decía su padre, mientras con una mano la hacia alzar su vista, admirando el rostro de su hija, era igual a su preciosa pauna, solo que su rostro estaba lleno de pecas heredadas de si mismo, aunque por el paso de la edad ya ninguna quedaba en su rostro; le sonrio a su pequeña princesa y después de darle un beso en su frente le dijo_ te quiero mi niña hermosa…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **

Camino hacia aquella casa que desde hace años compartía con Susana, solo iba por su ropa, después de aquella noche pensaba marcharse con su pecosa hacia aquella casita acogedora cerca del mar, quería despertar con ella todas sus mañanas, verla sonreir a su lado cada instante, el quería estar a su lado, sabia que habría muchos problemas pero estaba preparado para enfrentarlos de una vez por todas; se adentro a la casa y con su celular llamo a su pecosa, pero era raro, esta no contesto.

Camino hacia su habitación solo para encontrarse aquello que no esperaba, en su cama estaba Susana envuelta en un provocativo beibidol de color negro, cuando esta lo vio con movimientos suaves se acerco a él, haciendo que este la mirara con desprecio, realmente esto era lo ultimo que le faltaba por hacer a Susana, eso lo fastidio mucho.

-que haces en mi habitación?

-mmm te esperaba mi vida…

-susana por Dios sal de aquí!_ le exigió este dirigiéndose a su gavetero, sacando una por una sus ropas.

-que haces?_ le grito Susana con una gran interrogante.

-acaso no lo ves, me largo de esta casa de una vez por todas…

-tu no te puedes ir…!

-y eso como porque?_ le reto este mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-le dire a tu padre que te as marchado y el te buscara y te devolverá a tu lugar_ aquella mirada de Terry se torno oscura, era increíble el como ella pudiera ser tan fría, ni siquiera sabia de la muerte de su padrastro, con una débil sonrisa respondió:

-diselo, ojala este te logre escuchar…

-terry por Dios porq haces esta locura, tu no puedes alejarte de mi_ siguió hablando esta de manera eufórica, mientras intentaba tocar a Terry.

-no me toques!_ le grito este con sus ojos llenos de rabia, mientras esta con una mirada incrédula daba un paso hacia atrás, nunca aquel chico la habia tratado de aquella manera tan hostil y fría.

-porque me haces esto?_

pregunto llena de rabia, pero Terry no respondió ni la miro, haciendo que su rabia creciera_

es por ella verdad?_

pregunto una vez mas ella, refiriéndose a candy, pero este no le presto atención_

hablame maldita sea!_

pero Terry la ignoraba, mientras que con su mano marcaba un numero telefónico y se disponía a llamar, pero lo vio frucir sus labios y allí supo que su plan funciono_

acaso no te contesta_

hablo esta vez suavemente, haciendo que Terry la mirase_

ah lo mejor ya no te quiere ver!

-que diablos dices?_ le pregunto Terry, algo no estaba bien, él lo presentia.

-no se, tu sabes todo es intuición, que chica volveria con su gran amor, después de enterarse… ups! Estoy hablando de mas_ sonrio esta malévolamente, viendo como Terry se aproximaba a ella y la tomaba fuertemente de su brazo.

-al enterarse de que? Que hiciste?

-no se, al enterarse de que todo era una apuesta…_ el corazón de Terry bombeo mas sangre de lo normal en aquel instante, sabia que algo malo pasaría, Susana le estaba arruinando la vida y mas aun la de su pecosa, debía arreglar todo esto de una vez por todas.

-que diablos pretendes?_ le dijo este mirándola con furia.

-porque cambiaste?_ le grito ella.

-nada ah cambiado!

-estas enamorado de esa tonta…

-por Dios…era solo una estúpida apuesta…una que ya no me interesa…

-ya no me quieres!_ le grito esta en un estado neurótico.

-que diablos…tu no eres nada para mi Susana_ dijo Terry seriamente.

-si te vas…el padre de candy se enterara de todo y te ira muy mal Terry, no querras ser el hazme reir de todos en el colegio…

-sabes…_ dijo este paseándose por su cuarto_ ya no me importa lo que pase conmigo… haz lo que quieras, pero ya no sere tu títere!_ le grito en su cara.

-no me trates asi…

-te trato como a mi me da la gana…por años solo me as manipulado para hacer lo que se te antoje… pues, YA NO MAS!

-no te quiero perder_ le dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos, sosteniendo su brazo.

-estas enferma!_ le grito Terry, soltándose de su agarre, lanzándola lejos.

-Terry a donde vas!_ le grito Susana mirando como Terry dejaba toda su ropa tirada caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta dejando a esta sola y destrozada, hundiéndose en el mismo abismo que ella habia cavado, pero sabia que eso no se quedaría asi.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-pero que les a pasado?_ habia preguntado Karen a su novio.

-aun no lo se…solo se que papá me llamo, diciendo que recogiera sus cosas y la llevara a la mansión de los Andley… lo único que me a dicho es que la ah encontrado llorando pidiendo que se la llevara…_ decía Albert empacando las cosas de su padre, solo habia pasado una hora, en la que habia recibido aquella llamada y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la villa de la señora Eloisa, donde su hermana estaba instalada.

-aun no entiendo amor…realmente Terry esta enamorada de ella…_ dijo esta arreglando la ropa de candy.

-mejor no nos metamos en eso… hoy hablare con mi padre de ti y…

-de mi?_ dijo esta mirándola incrédula, mientras veía como su Albert se acercaba a ella abrazandola por la cintura.

-quiero que estes siempre conmigo mi vida…

-amor tengo miedo_ susurro esta abrazandose a su cuerpo.

-porque mi vida?

-no quiero que nos separen y menos ahora que…

-que?..._ dijo Albert levantando su mirada, fundiéndose en esos ojos claros_ que pasa Karen?

-yo…pues…_ quería decirle aquello tan importante que guardaba en su corazón…pero alguien interrumpió…

-que hacen?_ era Terry quien sorprendido miraba como las cosas de su pecosa eran empacadas, Karen sintió como Albert se solto de su cintura y camino hasta Terry solo para con un solo puño tirarlo al suelo.

-albert!_ le grito Karen asustada, pues veía como aquel castaño ya votaba un hilito de sangre por su boca.

-te dije que te pasaría si mi hermana sufria!

-esta bien_ dijo Terry levantándose del suelo frio_ me lo meresco…

-eres un cinico_ le dijo Albert intentando darle otra vez con su mano, pero esta vez su novia se habia atravesado.

-basta Albert!

-pero que haces amor?!

-terry a aceptado su culpa, es suficiente…

-no lo es…

-dejalo karen_ habia dicho aquel chico sin animo_ solo quiero saber donde esta candy?

-estas equivocado si crees que esta vez te lo dire_ le rechazo Albert dándole la espalda, siguiendo su labor de guardar las cosas de su hermana.

-candy esta en la mansión de los Andley, cerca del colegio San Pablo…

-KAREN!_ habia escuchado la chica su nombre en un grito…

-esta mal Terry, no se que le hiciste, pero ella sufre por ti_ al oir aquellas palabras de su amiga Terry solo la abrazo, ante la mirada matadora de Albert…

-gracias Karen_ le sonrio_ prometo que arreglare todo.

-tu no iras a ningun lado…_ lo habia amenazado Albert, pero Terry fue mas rápido y salió de la habitación donde Karen detuvo a Albert de su brazo para que no lo siguiera…pero como siempre Terry era un terco y tenia una boca muy grande.

-ah por cierto…felicitaciones futuro papá…_ habia dicho Terry apareciendo nuevamente en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, donde ante la mirada llena de fuego de Karen desapareció…mientras esta sabia que fue un error haberle contado aquella noticia a aquel castaño traidor; se giro un poco solo para ver la mirada blanca y llena de shock de Albert, quien solo balbuceaba:

-voy… a ser… papá…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Terry manejaba como loco, mientras con su mano izquierda marcaba mil veces el numero de su pecosa solo para encontrarse con el buzon de voz…

''_**pecosa contestame por favor, yo te amo''**_

Habian sido uno de los tantos mensajes que habia dejado, pensaba en tantas cosas, si tan solo nunca hubiera sido el imbesil que siempre fue, si tan solo tantas cosas hubieran cambiado, ah estas alturas de su vida deseaba una vida diferente para él y para su pecosa…toda aquella apuesta habia cambiado el rumbo de su vida, un rumbo del que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto…

Diviso la gran mansión llena de jardines y aparco su auto deportivo en la entrada, camino hacia la puerta y con un suspiro toco la gran entrada…minutos después una chica con brusquedad abría la puerta…

-sera que no hay ninguna estúpida sirvienta para que atienda…_ habia dicho esta groseramente, mientras miraba a el recién llegado_ oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!

-oh diablos!_ habia exclamado Terry con rabia, pues allí estaba eliza mirándolo con desprecio.

-creo que te equivocaste de casa terryto!

-eliza quiero hablar con candy_ al decir esto aquella chica se lleno de rabia.

-y que diablos quieres con la arrastrada esa… claro primero antony y luego tu…

-no me interesa_ le dijo Terry ignorándola_ llama a candy por favor…

-dime terry acaso es mejor en la cama que yo?_ le habia provocado esta.

-callate! Y llamala!

-que le ven a la estúpida de candy… solo porque es una chica fácil e igualada que todos…_ pero allí se callo todo su veneno pues sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, haciendo que se pusiera palida…

-una señorita no debería habla mal de otra y menos si es mi hija eliza_ aquella voz varonil y llena de convicción era de William quien al escuchar el alboroto de esa niña se habia acercado.

-tio pues…yo…

-marchate por favor_ dijo este con simpleza_ y haz tu maleta…esta noche te me vas a chicago con tu padre_ dijo este en un susurro como ultima voz, donde eliza con la mirada en el suelo corria hacia adentro_ disculpe las cosas de mi sobrina suele ser algo imprudente…oh terrence?

-señor…_ habia dicho Terry al reconocer a aquella persona.

-vamos pasa hijo…

-gracias_ dijo Terry caminando hacia el salón de aquella gran mansión tan lujosa y fina.

-y cuéntame que deseas?

-pues…quería hablar con la señorita candice…

-conoces a candy?_ pregunto William intrigado.

-si, ella es mi novio o pues lo era…

-que candy que?_ se sobresalto William..

-disculpe señor…pero quien es usted?_ pregunto Terry confundido por la cara de aquel hombre.

-mi nombre es William Andley…candy es mi hija…_habia dicho este dejando a Terry en una pieza, el no se imaginaba que aquel hombre que lo habia apoyado en ese momento tan duro, era el padre de su pecosa_ tu eres Terry, tu as causado que mi princesa llore…_ dijo William duramente y con rabia interior.

-si señor fui yo, pero tengo mis motivos_ dijo este lleno de valor_ además tengo algo para usted_ recordó este la carta de su padre, donde la cargaba en ese momento, mostro aquel sobre blanco sellado y se extendió a aquel rubio.

-que es eso?_ pregunto este tomandolo…

-lo a dejado mi padre para usted_ le hablo Terry dejándolo aun mas confundido, mientras este hablo_ mi padre era Richart Grandchester…_ con aquello William recordó el como habia conocido a Terry, aquel chico lloraba en aquella banca porque su padre habia muerto…su amigo habia…

-richart murió…_ susurro este para si mismo.

-asi es_ corroboro Terry en una palabra.

-no sabia que eras hijo de richart…

-señor solo quiero ver a mi pecosa_ habia dicho Terry en una suplica.

-como entenderas no puedo permitir eso, pues ella misma me a pedido que no te deje entrar si aparecías, pero yo no tenia idea de quien eras… muchacho mi hija esta destrozada en estos momentos, dale tiempo…

-esta bien señor, eso are_ dijo él vencido_ por favor entréguele esto_ le extendió una pequeña hoja escrita bien doblada…

-lo are hijo…

-muy bien…pues yo me marcho… disculpe todo esto…

-no te preocupes… lamento lo de tu padre, fuimos grandes amigos…

-gracias_ dijo Terry con una sonrisa melarcolica, a la vez que se marchaba de aquel lugar, dejando a William sorprendido por todo aquello que pasaba.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Minutos mas tarde una pecosa estaba frente a una nota, su padre le habia informado todo aquello que habia pasado con Terry, sorprendiéndola a ella también pues no sabia que los Grandchester y los Andley eran amigos desde pequeños.

Allí estaba aquel trozo de papel lleno de miles de letras de su castaño, quiso echarla a la chimenea y olvidar todo aquello, pero sus ganas de saber aquellas palabras eran mas fuertes…

''_**mi pecosa,**_

_**Realmente no se que escribirte para retractarme de todo el daño que te eh hecho, se que una simple disculpa no bastara para todo ello…**_

_**la verdad que todos mis días contigo an sido los mas felices después de la muerte de mi madre…**_

_**toda mi vida ah sido una estúpida mentira, disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de los demás, al final la vida me a cobrado todo eso…**_

_**pues eh logrado hacerle daño a la primera persona que eh amado con todo este insensato corazón… **_

_**recuerdas aquello que deje en tus manos¿?... **_

_**es mi mas grande posesión…es mi diario…**_

_**durante años lo considere un tipo de trofeo, una colección de todas mis conquistas…**_

_**si solo quieres saber todo de mi, leelo por favor…**_

_**ya no quedaran mas mentiras… **_

_**dame otra oportunidad, sin ti no soy nadie…**_

_**Te Amo como nunca crei hacerlo, mi precioso tarzan pecoso…'' **_

Continuara…

Hola niñas lindas :$

Ya se prometi dos capis, pero orita el tiempo no me da, aun asi les hice un capi larguito para que lo disfruten…

Como ven ya todo vah en descubierto, al fin terryto se sacudió a la Susana xD jajaja

Ya falta muy poquito para que esta historia termine, creo que unos dos capis mas y listo *-*

Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo y me alegra que estén atentas a cada uno de los capítulos :)

Cada letra de ustedes es un animo a seguir continuando, gracias por eso…

Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, critica, oh locura me dejan un reviewcito :D

Todos los leo y todos me gustan :$

Me apurare con los capis que faltan xD

Un gran abrazote y unos besitos…

'*Ely Andley*'


	21. Chapter 21

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Capitulo 20**

Caminaba por la habitación con aquel diario en su mano, no sabia realmente que hacer…leerlo… tal vez debía seguir las palabras de Terry, tomo aquel diario con portada de cuero, y en la primera pagina vio en letras grandes ''Crueles intensiones''… aquello la sorprendió, sintió miedo pues pronto leería las cosas ocultas de Terry…ojeo un poco aquel libro encontrándose miles de fotos de chicas desnudas y otras con solo su rostro, empezó a leer poco a poco soprendiendose con cada palabra, pues este tenia escritos como:

''_**Luisa Larol: **_

_**una chica fascinante tal vez en un mundo alterno, como describirla, solitaria, nerd, muy callada…para mi, pues es un fenómeno, no me gusta para nada, aunque ya probé esas curvas que se mantenían guardadas, ciertamente era un tesorito escondido, pero aun asi me arrepiento de haberla tocado, no sentí nada nuevamente en mi cuerpo, solo un desperdicio de tiempo…**_

_**nuevamente me siento vacio….''**_

Allí estaba la foto de una chica con lentes, es cierto se veía recatada y su porte era de una chica de biblioteca, sintió algo de rabia y celos con aquellas palabras de Terry, aun no podía creer como este era tan frio…aun asi continuo ojeando…

''_**Carla Marquéz:**_

_**la nenita de su tia, la duquesa de los Marquéz de parís, esta vez si corone con ese triunfo… la chica tenia un cuerpazo soñado, además de ser una loca en la cama, pero odio como es en ella, me a marcado toda mi espalda, creo que no podre salir con Luisa hoy porque notaria que me a pasado…lo bueno de todo esto era al ir a la enfermería…esta enfermera esta de lo mejor…**_

_**supongo que carlita pasara a segundo plano…''**_

allí estaba la foto de aquella chica, era sumamente hermosa, no le sorprendia aquello, sino que la conocía, fue una de las chicas que se habia declarado virgen días después de ella presentar su articulo en el periódico, que insulso era el mundo, esta chica estaba mas que corrompida, aun asi se seguía declarando virgen…ignoro aquello y siguió con su lectura…

''_**Loraine Roberts ''la enfermera'': **_

_**es un mujer bastante madura, aunque no me a enseñado mas de lo que ya se, lo que últimamente no me a gustado es aquello que a dicho un ''te amo''…me fastidia cuando esta de melosa conmigo, no es lo mio…creo que debo dejarla aunque se que formara un desastre por eso…ah mi parecer le falta un tornillo…''**_

conocía a aquella mujer, su padre le habia contado que habia sido echada del colegio pues habia atentado contra la vida de una alumna, supuestamente estaba involucrada con un chico y por celos atento contra la otra chica…ya entendía quien era aquella manzana de la discordia.

''_**Jessica Cort: **_

_**hoy e estado con esta chica y me e sentido sucio, me aproveche de ella en un momento que no debía, lo se…soy un bastardo…pero la vi allí sin ropa invitándome a poseerla y mi instinto no lo evito…**_

_**últimamente me siento extraño, eso me preocupa…''**_

en la foto estaba aquella chica, al parecer de candy era de unos 14, ciertamente era una niña…en cada letra que leia, sentía mas repulsión por terry…

''_**Eliza Leagan: **_

_**es una chica un poco tonta, no se si es porque aquello de que las pelirojas no son lo mio, pero esta mujer la odio, aunque si es verdad que ella se deja hacer lo que yo diga, es mi títere especial, le eh pedido que se saque miles de fotos desnuda y la tonta a aceptado…lo que no me gusta son las cosas que me hace, hoy me a dejado en vergüenza frente a unas chicas que tenia de compañías, esa fue la gota que derramo mi vaso, ya puede darse por rallada, pues su reputación a partir de hoy no valdra mas nada.''**_

sintió mas dolor al leer eso… sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de agua… allí estaban miles de fotos de eliza desnuda…Terry era un mounstro…sintió miles de dagas atravesar su corazón y quiso acabar con todo a su paso…ya no quería seguir leyendo esto era mucho para ella…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Susana estaba hecha un león rugiente, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, Terry la habia abandonado a la deriva dejándola sin ninguna compañía, estaba harta de que todo se saliera de sus manos, camino a lo largo de aquella inmensa sala y arremetió contra un jarron golpeándolo con su mano, haciendo que esta se lastimara la mano, viendo como la sangre destilaba de una pequeña grieta, llenándose de dolor pero aquella rabia era mucho mas grande; sintió como el timbre de aquella gran casa sonaba, y tomando un paño cubrió su mano, caminando hasta la puerta donde solo pudo conseguir un sobre que estaba deslizado, se doblo y lo tomo solo para conseguirse aquello que derramo su vaso…

''_**susana, se que últimamente la hemos pasado muy bien,**_

_**me eh divertido contigo y me gusta como eres, **_

_**aun asi es hora de tomar mis horizontes y sabes que para eso debo estar con una mujer que ame,**_

_**y esa mujer es mi querida anne, junto a ella soy completamente feliz,**_

_**lamento decirte todo esto, pero hasta aquí los días de diversión contigo, **_

_**espero algún dia llegues a encontrar a alguien para ti, se que asi será,**_

_**el cariño será siempre el mismo,**_

_**att: Neil…''**_

no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, esta vez neil la estaba abandonando, dejándola a la deriva una vez mas, no podían estarle saliendo mas mal las cosas, y lo que mas le dolia era que una vez mas la estúpida de Anne le habia arrebatado algo que le interesaba, esto no podía ser; tomo asiento en uno de los cojines y miro lejanamente, queriendo buscar una solución para ella…pero en ese momento la molestia de su mano hizo mirarla, sonriendo por aquello que habia imaginado.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Neil estaba acostado con una linda chica en su pecho, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, tenia todo lo que habia deseado… ciertamente hubo días que estuvo junto a Susana pero ya eso habia acabado, ella solo habia sido un contratiempo, pero hoy habia recibido la llamada de su pequeña anne, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por vivir con él, por eso no dudo en buscarla rápidamente trayéndola a su departamento, allí nadie los encontraría…suspiro fuertemente y recordó toda esa entrega llena de amor que habia ocurrido, al fin tenia la felicidad de su lado…la tenia a ella…entregada en cuerpo y alma…

Todo estaba lleno de alegría a su alrededor…pero en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar, donde esta con sumo cuidado coloco a su linda florecita a su lado, levantándose de la cama sin hacer ningun ruido, contestando la llamada.

-neil_ era la voz de Susana.

-si diga?

-soy susi…

-que pasa?_ dijo este confundido, ah esta hora ya seguro habia leído su carta.

-es que…

-que pasa Susana? Estas bien?

-realmente no lo estoy…es Terry esta como loco…_ dijo Susana mintiendo.

-que quieres decir?_ aun neil no entendía porque lo llamaba.

-me a lastimado_ dijo esta fingiendo un gemido de llanto_ estoy sola…y tengo mucho miedo neil… te necesito…

-esta bien_ dijo neil conmovido_ tranquila, ire para alla…

-ah debo contarte otra cosa…tiene que ver con anne…_ aquello si llamo completamente la atención de neil.

-espera hay, voy para alla_ sin mas que decir, este corto la comunicación; miro la ventaja y vio como estaba aclarando, estaba amaneciendo, por ello dejo que su pequeña siguiera durmiendo, le dio un suave beso en su boca, viendo como esta se estiraba un poco mas para acomodarse.

-te amo mi niña…_ le susurro neil antes de salir.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Candy llevaba horas leyendo aquel libro, notaba que ya amanecía, se sento en su cama y se estiro un poco, la vida de Terry no habia sido nada fácil eso estaba claro, pero aquel pasado era tan oscuro, no podía creer lo cruel que era, aun no sabia que habia pasado para hacerlo cambiar tan radicalmente, ¿el amor acaso? …aun asi fijo su vista en aquel diario y siguió leyendo.

''_**Anne Britter: **_

_**no fue porque lo quise, fue solo por seguirle la corriente a susi y porque odio a la perra de su mamá…en la cama fue excelente alumna, pero no me a gustado, es muy niña, no se como diablos fui a caer con ella…''**_

Era lo mas bajo que podía hacer Terry, solo porque su hermanastra le habia dicho…volteo la hoja y encontró una foto de la hermanita…

''_**Susana ''mi perdición'': **_

_**es ese objeto de deseo que no puedo obtener…por años eh querido desgraciarla, pero ya esta mas que hecha basura con su maldito crucifijo que la tiene de drogadicta, ojala su vieja madre y la ignorante sociedad se enterara que no es mas que una enferma que solo piensa en sexo y drogas, hay veces pienso que me critican a mi sin saber que ella es peor, aun asi solo quiero probar lo que tocan esos chicos que ya la an tenido, además de que es mi hermanita prohibida… adoro esa sensación de prohibido…**_

_**aunque nada para mi lo es…''**_

Aquello era suficiente, lanzo el diario lejos y furiosa fue a darse un baño, quería que el agua relajara su cuerpo; unos minutos mas tarde salió mas tranquila, miro un poco por su ventanal y se sorprendió al ver a Terry frente a la mansión sentado en la acera de la calle, con sus manos en su cabeza, se veía fatal, ¿acaso habia pasado la noche alli?, sintió ternura sin querer y quiso ir a abrazarlo…pero aun recordaba cada palabra escrita, miro aquel diario nuevamente y lo volvió a tomar en sus manos, encontrándose con su foto, aquella que se habia tomado para la entrevista de la revista…eso llamo su atención…por ello comenzó a leer…

''_**Candy Andley ''mi pecosa'': **_

_**aun no se porque me siento asi con ella, hoy por primera vez en mi vida me digno a escribir que siento algo mas que atracción, desde aquel momento que la vi algo en mi reacciono, me encantaba lo resabiada que era conmigo, lo tajante que podía ser, las veces que me dejaba tragándome mis palabras, todas esas rabias que tenia al verla en brazos de Brower…**_

_**mi peor miedo en estos momentos es perderla, ciertamente se que al saber mi pasado se alejara de mi y eso me duele profundamente, no se que tiene esa niñita rubia que con sus pequitas me atrae, siento miles de cosas en mi estomago al tenerla frente a mi… un susurro de ella me descontrola haciendo que actue de manera loca, por primera vez en mi vida no me da miedo decir lo que siento… **_

_**Amo a esa pecosa, esta bien ya lo escribi, Terrence se enamoro y esta como un condenado enamorado… pero que puedo hacer si toda ella me encanta, su cuerpo, aquella marquita que tiene en esa parte que me fascina, me siento como un niño junto a ella y no quiero que esto acabe… de cierta manera me da miedo solo una cosa, la maldita apuesta que nos unió, fui un imbesil al aceptar aquello, pero en mi sangre corria la maldad, ah quien mentirle, si yo era león buscando una presa, hasta que este león fue cazado… tengo miedo de que ella no me perdone pero ojala sea cierto de que el amor todo lo puede…**_

_**no se que haría sin ella y me siento débil, pero esa debilidad me encanta…**_

_**amo a ese precioso tarzan pecoso que ilumina mis días cada dia…''**_

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

William habia despertado temprano, debía revisar unos documentos para unos nuevos negocios, estaba agotado mentalmente, deseaba unas merecidas vacaciones, sonrio recordando sus días un su amado hogar…cuantas cosas no habían sucedido por haberse alejado de sus hijos, eran lo único que le quedaba de su amada esposa…desde ahora debía ser un mejor padre y eso estaba intentando, se recostó en su sillón recordando aquella carta que no habia leído aun.

Se acerco a el escritorio viendo aquel pequeño sobre y lo tomo en sus manos, sintiendo nostalgia pues era lo único que quedaba de su amigo, su verdadero amigo desde niños, cruel era el destino que hace poco lo habia encontrado y ya lo habia perdido, abrió aquella hoja plegada y se sorprendió de lo que leia…

'' _**William…**_

_**si lees esto es porque seguro ya eh faltado en ese mundo,**_

_**creeme odiaría no despedirme de ti y compartir esos momentos tan gratificantes que siempre compartimos,**_

_**lamento que cada uno haya tomado su camino de manera diferente, me hubiera encantado que mis hijos se relacionaran con tu hijo,**_

_**aunque creo que eso se a cumplido, no se si aun no lo sabes, **_

_**pero se que mi hijo esta mas que enamorado de esa preciosa rubia llena de pecas que es tu hija y quien que le robo el corazón, **_

_**se que tal vez te opondrás, pero te pediré que aceptes conocer a mi Terry…**_

_**no es un mal muchacho, solo a sufrido toda su vida y yo eh sido el culpable, **_

_**aun me lleno de melarcolia saber que eh sido un mal padre, aun asi me gustaría la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre esos chicos…**_

_**si se que mi hijo es un rebelde, pero creeme es mas maduro que yo…**_

_**Una cosa mas…te encargo a mi hermana, se que es una mujer muy fuerte, pero se que es frágil, **_

_**además de que a mi no me engañan, se que tiene una buena coneccion entre ambos,**_

_**desde niños la tuvieron y eso me alegra mucho…**_

_**lamento tener que pedirte esto, pero siempre fuiste ese hermano que nunca tuve y de el cual no me arrepiento de haber tenido…**_

_**gracias por ser mi amigo y hermano William…**_

_**y ruego a Dios que los lazos Andley - Grandchester sigan únidos como siempre lo fueron…**_

_**Con cariño, Richart.''**_

_**+.+.+.+.+.+**_

Neil estaba furioso, iba a acabar con Terry, hacia solo unos minutos que habia hablado con Susana y no podía creer lo que habia pasado, caminaba como loco por la calle, sabia donde estaba Terry y no se equivoco, allí estaba el castaño se habia levantado de una acera, caminando derrotado en dirección de él, allí sin imaginar nada…lo golpeo.

-que diablos te pasa!_ le grito Terry en el suelo.

-como as podido herir a Susana…_ dijo este cegado, mientras Terry con una sonrisa burlona se levantaba.

-acaso le as creido semejante mentira_ le dijo Terry sabiendo que Susana habia inventado algo asi.

-y dime es también mentira…que te acostaste con mi anne?_ ante esa pregunta Terry quedo mudo, Susana habia sacado sus garras.

-ah ver neil las cosas no fueron asi…_ realmente no sabia que decir.

-eres un maldito enfermo Grandchester…usaste a mi anne_ ante esto arremetió contra Terry golpeándolo en su estomago, mientras Terry no se quedaba atrás defendiéndose y golpeándolo, al fin y al cabo Susana habia logrado su propósito, llenando la vida de Terry de complicaciones…

ambos chicos se golpeaban donde golpes iban y venían, en plena acera de la calle, Terry ya estaba sangrando se su boca y neil de su nariz… hubo cierto momento que neil atrapo a Terry con sus brazos, bloqueando sus puños y dejándolo sin oportunidad de defenderse…pero en aquel momento una rubia arremetía contra neil intentando liberar a aquel castaño, pero neil pensó que era algún chico que los intentaba separar por eso se libero de aquella rubia en un solo empujon, haciendo que esta cayera en el pavimento frio de la calle…

Todo fue cuestión de segundos donde Terry giro su vista mirando a candy en el suelo con su boca partida, al momento miro a aquel auto que iba en dirección a ella…su mente no dio mucho para pensar solo quería moverse…se libero de neil en un solo impulso corriendo hacia su pecosa, tomandola de su cintura y lanzándola fuera de la dirección de aquel vehiculo…

ah partir de ese momento nada mas importo…

candy después de lo que habia leído hacia ella, sintió que realmente Terry la amaba como ninguno, ciertamente las personas mas malas pueden cambiar de ideas gracias a aquello llamado amor,

el amor todo lo puede y ya ella entendía que aquello era asi…

por ello fue a encontrarse con él, pero no creyo encontrarse a este peleando con otro chico, intento defenderlo pero aquel chico tenia demasiada fuerza la habia lanzado, intento levantarse pero miro aquel auto que venia hacia ella y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos…al abrirlos, solo miro como su Terry estaba en el suelo, habia sido arrollado…

-terry amor_ grito ella corriendo hacia él, mirando como este le sonreía.

-me alegra.. que estes bien.. pecosa_ dijo este con mucha dificultad, realmente no se sentía nada bien, no le dolia nada aun, pero ya no sentía su cuerpo.

-amor quedate conmigo…_ le rogaba candy con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras tocaba su cabeza donde ya esta botaba sangre llenando el pavimento de ella, tiñendo el ambiente de sangre.

-y como apartarme…de lo que mas amo.. eres preciosa..mi tarzan pecoso_ ya sentía cansado su cuerpo, su visión se nublaba completamente, solo sintió las lagrimas de su hermosa rubia.

-terry yo te amo_ le dijo ella besándolo, mientras con pesar seguía llorando, mirando como este cerraba sus ojitos quienes también lloraban dejando que una lagrima paseara por su rostro_ alguien que me ayude!_ grito candy al ver como Terry se alejaba de su vida.

-te amo candy_ susurro Terry con una linda sonrisa mientras se hundía en un gran pozo sin fondo, llenándose de oscuridad todo a su alrededor, conservando solo una cosa en su mente, lo unico que se llevaria despues de la muerte…

el hermoso rostro de su amor...

Fin…

Besitos!

'*Ely Andley*'


	22. Chapter 22

**Peligrosas tentaciones**

Ely Andley

**Notas:** Muy bien chicas…

me disculpo por el otro capi, era que mande a subir el capi con una amiga pues yo no tenia internet y le dije que colocara que aun faltaba el epilogo, pero se le olvido colocarlo ¬¬

espero estén muy satisfechas con esto, cualquier cosa que no les guste, díganme que yo tratare de arreglarlo…

pues a leer :D

**Epilogo: **

Allí estaba ella bajo la regadera de la ducha, dejando que las gotitas de agua recorriera todo su cuerpo invadiéndola de mucha calma y serenidad, sentía tantas cosas dentro de ella, miro aquella cerámica que adornaba su baño y suspiro, miles de cosas revoloteaban en su mente haciendo que ella sintiera tanta melarcolia dentro de si misma, recordando tantas cosas que habían sucedido, el como tanta sangre llenaba sus manos y ella no sabia que hacer, en su garganta se formo un nudo, soltando un gemido lleno de dolor mientras miles de lagrimas se mesclaban con el agua de la ducha, se sintió impotente ante lo que paso.

Pero en aquel instante sintió como unas fuertes manos rodeaban su cintura, abrazandola con cariño dejando a ambos envueltos en agua, mientras este solo besaba su espalda.

-otra vez recordando esa estupidez pecosita?_ le susurro el con desanimo.

-es que…amor no se que hubiera hecho sin ti…

-sfff…no digas nada…yo estoy aquí mi pecosa, mirame_ dijo este girándola clavando su mirada con esas esmeraldas_ aquí estoy amor…

-temí perderte mi romeo_ susurro ella posando sus manos en aquel rostro tan varonil.

-ya deja de estar asi, sabes que a ella no le causa bien que te pongas triste_ hablaba el mientras acariciaba un abultado vientre de unos siete meses de embarazo_ debemos dejar eso en el pasado, yo vivi para ti…_ le acaricio su mejilla dándole un dulce beso llenándola de amor y confortándola cada instante…

-te amo mi Terry!_ le dijo ella besándolo, un beso que desbordaba todo aquello que sentía transmitiéndole ese amor que guardaba para él y solo para él, mientras este la tomaba por la cintura atrayéndola a su pecho haciendo que esta se abrazara a si mismo…

-amor?..._ dijo este a mitad de aquel dulce beso.

-mmm?

-la fiesta…

-que fiesta?_ dijo esta mordisqueando su labio.

-ninguna…_hablo el besándola aun mas, pero ella se separo de él.

-amor la fiesta!_ grito ella, recordando que hoy su padre cumplia un año mas de vida, mientras Terry la miraba con ganas de devorarla.

-eres cruel Candice!_ con esto ella solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada.

-vamos amor… Terry?

-si dime pecosa?

-te amo!

-no tanto como yo mi amor…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**-**__**Flash Back**__**-**_

_Al ver a Terry allí tirado en el suelo con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza destilando sangre, grito por ayuda pues lo daba por muerto, donde inesperadamente aquel chico con el que peleaba minutos antes lo ayudo, cargando a aquel castaño y llevándolo en un taxi al hospital, donde aquel camino se hizo demasiado largo y donde una pecosa le tocaba el rostro y le decía cosas hermosas aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas._

_-vive por mi amor…_

_Susurro candy a su oído miles de veces; cuando llegaron al hospital Terry fue llevado a emergencias pero su pronóstico no era el mejor, aquel golpe habia sido demasiado fuerte, además de que su brazo habia sido fracturado… las horas se hicieron intensas donde Terry no reaccionaba a las soluciones que daban los médicos, mientras candy estaba en la sala de espera se entero de muchas cosas pues neil le habia dicho todo aquello que Susana habia sembrado en su cabeza, ciertamente el chico estaba arrepentido, se echaba la culpa aunque la verdadera culpable era otra persona que con su cizaña desde el principio habia arruinado todo._

_Ah mediados de la medianoche Terry estaba reaccionando a todos los tratamientos, al fin la espera habia acabado… ella fue la primera en verlo, estaba allí en aquella cama tendido con sus ojitos cerrados y un parche en su cabeza asi como un yeso en su brazo…candy no pudo evitar llorar en aquel momento donde con sigilo se acerco a él, intentando no despertarlo, pero…_

_-te amo mi pecosa_ susurro él aun con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa._

_-como sabias que era yo?_ pregunto ella con sorpresa._

_-tu olor a rosas tarzan pecoso… _

_**-fin Flash Back-**_

_**+.+.+.+.+.+**_

Caminaron juntos hacia la entrada de la gran mansión, donde una de las sirvientas los recibió con gran cariño, dándoles paso al jardín donde ya William se encontraba con un hermoso rubio en sus brazos de ojos azules como el cielo, tenia aproximadamente un añito, era el consentido de la casa, el único nieto de William por el momento… se acercaron a el amoroso abuelo, quien los recibió con una sonrisa…

-llegaron retrasados!_ dijo este seriamente, para después soltar una carcajada.

-gracias a cierta señorita que decidió devorarse un pastel de chocolate antes de salir…supuestamente antojo_ dijo este riendo junto a su suegro.

-oye era antojo!_ le reto candy…

-de niña todas las noches bajaba por las escaleras a comer galletas…

-oh Dios mio!_ exclamo Terry haciendo que candy se molestara_ espero mi bebé no sea tan comelona como su mami…

-terry!_ le grito esta.

-ya amor_ le dijo con cariño mientras la abrazaba_ me mantiene tranquilo saber que a mi no me comerán_ todos soltaron la carcajada con aquel comentario, sintiéndose felices por compartir juntos.

-papá! Ven por la torta!_ le grito Albert desde el balcón, haciendo que todos subieran, encontrándose a Eloisa prendiendo las velas mientras Albert abria una botella de champan, junto con Karen quien al ver a su bebé en brazos de su suegro decidió cargarlo, haciéndole mimos al pequeño William Alexander, asi como también George, el buen amigo de William y accionista de la empresa…todos se unieron para celebrar aquella gran ocasión llenadose de jubilo pues compartían todo el amor que una familia podía tener…

Pero ante aquella celebración alguien interrumpió, dejando a todos sorprendido.

-william disculpe la tardanza…_ era antony quien venia de brazo con una hermosa joven quien llevaba lentes.

-antony que gusto…_ le dijo Albert saludándolo, mientras candy estaba cohibida no sabia si saludarlo, no lo habia vuelto a ver desde aquella vez que pelearon, además de que le habia terminado por carta, ciertamente no tenia derecho a dirigirle la palabra, pero antony se acerco a ella apreciando lo aun hermosa que era, después de dos años ella seguía siendo una preciosa chica aunque pronto seria madre.

-como estas princesa?_ le dijo en un tono dulce, un tono que a Terry lo hizo reaccionar, pero que por respeto a su suegro y a su esposa se calmo; pero era tan difícil el no sentir celos pues su pecosa se habia lanzado a los brazos de aquel rubio haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

-lo lamento_ dijo ella, pero antony no la dejo continuar.

-te eh extrañado…pero mirate estas hermosa aun con un bebé dentro_ se separo de ella un poco y con una sonrisa le dijo_ me alegra que seas feliz…

-tu lo eres?_ pregunto ella.

-claro que lo soy_ aquello era en parte verdad, pero aun antony no podía negar que la amaba, aunque aceptaba que no era de ellos estar juntos, miro a Terry y le extendió la mano, mientras decía_ sin rencores?

-sin ningun rencor_ le dijo Terry de manera sincera, debían madurar y seguir con su camino, aquel que no perdona nunca le saldrá todo bien, por ello perdonaron tantas cosas.

-les presento a patricia_ dijo este con una sonrisa presentándola a todos_ es mi novia…

Aquello los sorprendió pero aun asi se llenaron de dicha por aquella noticia, todos compartieron de una rica torta asi con un fabuloso almuerzo… hubo cierto momento que todos buscaron a William donde mirando a el jardín lo encontraron con Eloisa tomandole las manos mientras estaba arrodillado, candy solto un grito de alegría mientras todos los demás se giraban y veian aquella linda escena sin poder evitar abrazarse todos juntos, pero no duro mucho ya que el pequeño William hacia pucheros mirando el pastel de chocolate de su abuelo y pidiendo mas, donde todos coincidieron con algo…

-se parece a su tia…

El dia transcurrió sin ningun contratiempo, pasaron un dia en familia como nunca, candy era la mas feliz pues veía como su esposo estaba contento, al fin habían logrado la familia que deseaban, al fin el tenia mas de una persona con la cual contar, todo era perfecto en su mundo y eso la dejaba tranquila, suspiro un poco y dejo que su mente vagara con sus recuerdos, dejando que imágenes la invadieran.

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Dos semanas después del accidente de Terry, en el real colegio san pablo se le daba comienzo a un nuevo curso con los estudiantes, chicos y chicas de todas partes eran ahora parte del alumnado, mientras una rubia paseaba por la gran capilla sonriendo elegantemente con su uniforme en regla y siendo la envidia de muchas chicas de sociedad, ella se creía la dueña de aquel mundo, la vieron subirse en el gran pulpito donde esta iba a dar un comienzo en el nuevo curso con sus palabras llenas de aliento…_

_-buenos días…como ya sabrán mi nombre es Susana Marlow…cual es mi meta se preguntaran?...pues muy simple encaminar a los chicos a el camino de Jesús el cual esta lleno de cosas buenas y dignas para todos…como siempre la moral y la rectitud son cualidades para un excelente caballero o señorita…siempre miro a aquellos chicos que hacen el mal y no puedo evitar pedir por ellos en mis oraciones…_ aquel discurso era tan conmovedor y tan falso como ella misma, hablaba si parar hasta que algo la hizo callar, la gran puerta de la capilla se abrió de par en par, haciendo que todos miraran, encontrándose a miembros de la policía quienes se adentraron ante la mirada de todos._

_-Susana Marlow?_ preguntaron ellos, mientras Susana solo decía que si con su cabeza_ esta arrestada por posesión y consumo de drogas…_ ante esta afirmación todos se sorprendieron, mas aun su madre quien estaba en la primera fila, mientras los policías hacían su trabajo, esposando a Susana quien se mantenía en shock._

_Aquel incidente creció dentro de toda la sociedad, pues aquella señorita no parecía una chica indecente; Susana fue a prisión nada pudo detener todo aquello, mas aun tenia algo en su contra un testigo, el cual era Terry._

_**-fin Flash Back-**_

**_+.+.+.+.+.+_**

-estoy cansada…_ chillo candy llegando a aquel lindo hogar, su casa en la playa, fue el regalo de el padre de Terry, donde ambos habían compartido tantas cosas…sintió como era elevada por Terry quien la cargaba en sus brazos a la orilla de la playa, sintiendo como la brisa fresca chocaba en su rostro llenándola de paz, allí la bajo en la arena sentándose a su lado.

-eres preciosa_ le dijo Terry mirándola fijamente…

-por eso te enamore…_ dijo ella con una risita traviesa.

-si mucho…me enamore de tus ojos_ dijo este tocando su rostro_ de tu sonrisa y de tu piel_ ante lo ultimo ella se sonrojo como un tomatico_ jajaja, pecosa…aun con este tiempo de casados y te sonrojas…

-terry!_ le grito esta dándole un manotazo…_ has hablado con neil?

-si, esta en nueva york, tu sabes que con eso de pertenecer a una de las orquestas sinfónicas mas importantes es estresante…además de que anne no lo deja dormir jajaja

-el embarazo?

-si dice que es un dolor de cabeza tener a anne asi…llora todo el dia, y sus cambios de humor son fatales, eso que apenas van en el tercer mes…

-ojala podamos verlos pronto amor…

-si lo aremos…cuando cerremos el negocio con tu padre iremos de vacaciones_ dijo terry, hacia mas de un año que habia ejercido el poder en las empresas de su padre poniéndose a la cabeza de todo, recibiendo mucha ayuda de Albert y su suegro, convirtiéndolo en uno de los empresarios que a sus veintiún años era el mas exitoso.

-ash!_ se quejo candy.

-que sucede pecosa?_ le dijo Terry asustado, mientras le tocaba su vientre.

-se a movido muy bruscamente_ dijo ella sonriendo, mientras Terry posaba sus labios en aquella bebé no nacida.

-pecosita menor…_ ante el nombre candy solto una carcajada_ no lastimes a mami, sabes que la amo mucho tanto como a ti…además de que se convierte en un ogro cuando le haces eso…y llega prontito que papi te espera con muchas ansias…deseo verte pronto elly…

-elly?_ pregunto candy_ y si es un niño amor…

-es una niña pecosa, lo se…

-ajam y eso como señor?

-porque soy su papá_ contesto este de manera altanera, haciendo que ella riera_ te amo mi pecosa…_ pero no pudo terminar pues candy habia asaltado su boca llenándola de mucho amor, sintiendo que todo su mundo desaparecia, solo se separo un poco para decile…

-te amo mi amargado…siempre te amare…

-hasta que seamos viejitos?_ pregunto el con una sonrisa.

-hasta mucho mas que eso amor…

-me enamore sin querer y sabes…no me arrepiento, tengo una familia hermosa, tengo amigos y te tengo a ti…soy feliz junto a ti pecosa…y junto a ella_ dijo este tocando su vientre mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, allí entendieron que a pesar de las adversidades, el amor siempre fue la base de sus vidas…

Una peligrosa tentación que los unió en una hermosa sensación…

Una sensación que tenia nombre…

Se llamaba** Amor**…

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ahora si se acabo, jaja…

Ahora opiniones si chicas :$

Pues les informo que quizás suba otro fic para el precioso de Terry *-*

Aunque antes terminare **amor y traición** pues lo tengo inconcluso, pero uno de estos días subo el prologo para que me den su opinión :)

Awww no se como despedirme T.T

Gracias, mil gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, realmente es algo bien lindo, recibir todas esas motivaciones de su parte…

Gracias ah:

Flor,

ladybug,

Rosy Jimenez,

Oligranchester,

lucero,

Carmen,

Olgaliz,

luna lenore18

Gaby

ARUAL

DulCe CaNdY

raqhu

Annie de Madero

Lucy

Lily

peligrosa Candy

cyt

Anelis Granchester

Loca x Terry

luz irene morales

Rosi White

candice 1981

HELLEN FRANCO

CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER

Gaby

gabyselenator

GIOMAR

ANDREA

carla

hellen franco

edith

Mary LG

Julieta G.28

Candy20086

Rgranchester

Luz Rico

Mariita

Teerryytina

Y ah:

Amparo de Grandchester

Jajaja que con sus locuras me saco mas de una carcajada :D

Gracias a todas, y gracias a aquellas que me escribieron y no dejaron sus nombres oh aquellas que leen en secreto :) gracias por leer este fic y apoyarme de alguna manera…

Espero nos veamos pronto en una nueva locura *-*

Se que será muy pronto, se les quiere chicas…

Miles de besitos y abrazos!

Se despide de ustedes su amiga…

'*Ely Andley*'


End file.
